Las cronicas de avatar
by TwilightSora
Summary: cientos de a;os despues, un chico embarca en la aventura de su vida, en busqueda de alguien importaqnte para el, pero en el camino descubrira que el mundo necesita heroes, y que a veces es nuestro destino serlo
1. Chapter 1

**Libro I: La Búsqueda**

**C****apítulo I**

**Gran Sur**

La tímida luz del sol se levantó sobre Gran Sur, invitando a sus habitantes a despertar y afrontar el nuevo día. Se escuchaban los sonidos de tiendas abriendo, de lémures voladores surcando los cielos. En una de sus calles, un muchacho se paraba sigilosamente sobre uno de los techos, sus pasos tan ligeros que parecía flotar. Su mirada fija sobre su objetivo, y con cautela, dió un paso más. Si quería lograr su meta, tenía que actuar rápidamente, sin equivocaciones y sin titubear. La luz del sol comenzaba a iluminar su presa, así que contuvo su respiración, esperando el momento preciso. En un solo instante, se escuchó una brisa fuerte que parecía generarse alrededor de él y mientras unas alas de tela se extendían arriba suyo, estiro su brazo y tomó su objetivo. Al escuchar la estridencia resultante, el dueño de la tienda salió corriendo.

-¡PEQUEÑO BANDIDO VEN Y PAGAME! ¡MIS FRUTAS NO SON GRATIS!-Vociferó-¡DEVUELVEME MI FRUTA! ERES TE- Y justo en ese momento al vendedor le cayeron encima un par de monedas de cobre. Tomando el dinero y sonriendo, continuó -¡UN PLACER HACER NEGOCIOS CONTIGO! ¡PERO LA PROXIMA VEZ SE CIVILIZADO, YASHIO (nombre en construcción)!

Yashio empezó a volar por la ciudad en su planeador, una vara de una madera muy ligera con unas alas de tela extensibles, y unos alerones más pequeños en la parte inferior. El color original de las telas era azul, pero decidió pintarlas de verde, en honor a los ojos de su madre. Los techos azules formaban un curioso mosaico que solo se podía ver desde lo alto. Empezó a dar piruetas, volando cada vez más y más alto. La sensación del aire contra su rostro le hacía sentir un estado de libertad total, donde era simplemente una brisa en el viento, volando, cargando con el algún sonido o historia de la ciudad o de los animales.

Tan perdido estaba en esa sensación que no se dió cuenta que se hallaba volando peligrosamente alto, y en su ascensión de pronto sintió un golpe, una ráfaga tan densa que era como una pared que lo envió hacia la ciudad de nuevo bruscamente, en picada. Con dificultad, poco a poco empezó a retomar control del aire que lo rodeaba, recordando las enseñanzas de los monjes, que el aire es libre y existe donde hay vida, y para controlarlo debes ser tan libre y vivaz como él. Lentamente el aire empezó a dejar de guiarlo hacia el suelo, tomando un curso distinto, y para ayudarse abrió su planeador completamente de nuevo, guiando así al aire nuevamente al curso que deseaba.

Cuando volvió a estabilizarse por completo, observo la ciudad en su totalidad nuevamente, esta ciudad que no representaba sino un caja muy grande para él, donde podía correr en cualquier dirección, pero siempre llegaría a una pared: si no eran las gigantescas y gruesas paredes de metal que cubrían el perímetro de la ciudad, inclusive detrás del templo, eran las puertas hechas de roca solida, pero que se mantenían cerradas por maestros tierra que estaban a su vez protegidos por guardias. Y en los aires, arriba de la ciudad donde parecía no haber límites ni barreras, unos miles de maestros aires mantenían en todo momento una corriente aérea en forma de domo más terrible que cualquier otra medida de seguridad en la ciudad.

Intentando perderse en sus acrobacias, dió un giro en el que termino parado encima del planeador. Los monjes le decían que hacer eso era peligroso, pero había dominado por completo el arte de surfear en el aire, aunque con los pensamientos que le rondaban ahora, se le hizo difícil disfrutarlo por mucho tiempo. Por un momento pensó en hacer otra cosa, pero inmediatamente recordó lo que pasaba cada vez que intentaba eso, y solo le deprimió más todavía. Finalmente, emprendió hacia donde le esperaban.

Yashio voló un poco más alto y en dirección hacia el templo, descendiendo sobre un montículo de tierra suave cercano a una de las entradas del templo, donde se encontraba una gran estatua de un avatar pasado, la única persona que podía manipular los cuatro elementos. Era también el lazo entre el mundo espiritual y el mundo físico y estaba cargado con cuidar el balance del mundo.

-! ¿CINCO MINUTOS?- Gritó una voz emocionada y confundida.

Un muchacho de cabello azabache tupido y ligeramente largo, ojos dorados brillantes, de constitución atlética y piel tersa salió de la parte posterior de la estatua a encontrarse con Yashio. Sostenía en sus manos un reloj que tenía en alto, y miraba a Yashio con una expresión confundida.

-¿Que te pasó? ¿Te metiste en algún problema?- Preguntó el chico, con una voz que quizás mostraba más expectativa que preocupación genuina.- ¿Te persiguieron guardias? ¿Peleaste valientemente contra la mitad de los guardias de la ciudad, y, y-La voz del chico se emocionaba cada vez más, haciendo una fantasía con cada hecho que agregaba al hablar- tuviste que usar tu aire control para enviarlos a volar, creando así tu único chance de escape de la ley, por un día más?

Yashio miró por un momento al chico, considerando si agregarle más llamas a la fantasía del mismo, pero luego, recordando sus pensamientos anteriores, sintió como que no estaba de humor para estimular la fantasía de su amigo hoy.

-No, Bak, solo... luego de tomar los mangos, me puse a practicar mi aire control y sin darme cuenta, choque contra el domo superior.- Inmediatamente, los ojos iluminados de Bak perdieron su brillo.

-Que aburrido eres a veces, Yas. Se supone que tu eres el maestro aire aquí, ¡debes tener un espíritu libre y volar por los aires!- Hacía un gesto con los brazos abiertos, imitando al planeador mientras hablaba. - Como de seguro lo hacia Aang!- Exclamó, señalando a la estatua. No mucha gente se referiría al antiguo Avatar así. La estatua era la de uno que provenía de allí: el legendario Avatar Aang, quien después de haber desaparecido por cien años regreso y restauró el balance al mundo, quitándole al en aquel entonces señor del fuego Ozai su habilidad de fuego control. Era uno de los pocos recordado de entre todos los avatar, aunque a la gran Avatar Korra la recordaban mucho en las tribus agua, pues luego vino el Avatar Qhing-Yan, un maestro tierra, que causo una nueva guerra en el mundo.

-Hoy no, Bak, no me siento bien, regresemos.- Yashio emprendió camino hacia su habitación, cerca de donde estaba una de las áreas donde los niños maestro aire estarían jugando a esta hora del día. Ignorando la risa de los niños, que estaban totalmente adentrados en sus juegos, fue directamente a donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Ya dentro de su habitación, Yashio se sentó en su cama, dejando su planeador reposar contra la pared, mientras Bak se sentó en la única silla del cuarto, que quedaba en frente del escritorio y la ventana del mismo.

Bak estaba vestido en unas ropas rojo oscuro, con un cinturón negro que tenía unas líneas doradas, su descendencia de la nación del fuego era imposible de negar. Sin embargo, el no era maestro fuego, lo que en esta ciudad era una bendición, ya que si había una regla todavía más importante de seguir que no salir de la ciudad era no usar fuego control. El fuego control estaba totalmente prohibido en Gran Sur, y su uso confirmado con testigos normalmente era condenado por años en prisión si no se escuchaba el primer y único aviso que le daban las autoridades a un maestro fuego.

A los ojos de Bak, a pesar de esto, el tenia mala suerte por no ser maestro fuego.

-Sabes, Yas, desearía poder controlar un elemento como tú haces, poder generar las llamas que la gente de mi nación puede generar. Aunque fuese a prisión por eso, así sea tan solo por una vez, me encantaría poder sentir como una llama sale de mi mar del chi'i. Esa sensación- Bak lanzó un poco en el aire uno de sus cuchillos, emulando el movimiento de un maestro fuego al hacer una llama, y luego atrapó el cuchillo, poniéndolo en su funda escondida de nuevo- debe de ser incomparable.

Yashio encogió los hombros.-Creo que le das mucha importancia a eso, tu eres posiblemente uno de los guerreros más fuertes de tu edad del mundo, o sino al menos eres alguien que se sabe defender muy bien. Tu habilidad que te has enseñado tu mismo con todo tipo de arma afilada es tremenda, no deberías sentirte mal porque no puedes lanzar fuego a voluntad.-Tomó su planeador.- Creo que saldré a caminar, nos vemos mañana Bak.

Luego de que Yashio se había ido a entrenar, Bak se quedo un poco más de tiempo en su habitación, escribiendo algo sobre unos pergaminos que estaban en el escritorio, y al haber pasado hora y media, se fue de regreso a su casa. Bak vivía en la parte noreste de la ciudad, que quedaba ciertamente alejada del templo, pero para el regresar a casa era toda una aventura. La ciudad tenía un toque de queda que comenzaba a las siete de la noche para aquellos menores de 16 años, y tenía desde los 12 escabulléndose para regresar a casa a horas mucho más tardías que esa. El toque de queda existía porque se suponía que había un espíritu que atacaba a niños cuando estaban solos en la noche, y por el miedo que esto causaba los niños nunca lo desobedecían. Para el esto era una mentira obvia pero el resto de la ciudad parecía creerlo. Aunque ya había cumplido los 16 años hacia meses, era mucho más emocionante tratar de llegar a casa sin ser visto por los guardias.

Se escurrió sigilosamente entre callejones y tejados, haciendo sus movimientos rápidos, casi inaudibles, verdaderamente dignos de un maestro aire. Los había obtenido a través de un arduo entrenamiento auto impuesto que estaba basado en observar a los guardias, a los maestros aires de la ciudad, y a quien pasase por ahí demostrando proezas similares. Siguió su camino, siendo casi invisible e inaudible para los guardias que patrullaban de noche, y en caso de que algún niño estuviese infringiendo la ley, lo llevarían con sus padres.

Un tiempo después, llegó finalmente a su casa, escalo lentamente la pared, y entró por la ventana de su cuarto cuidadosamente para no despertar a su familia, sonriéndose a sí mismo. Una noche más habiendo pasado la seguridad de Gran Sur. De seguro esta habilidad le vendría bien en algún momento.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, en un pequeño lago en uno de los hermosos jardines del templo, Yashio practicaba sus técnicas, moviendo la energía de su cuerpo, sintiendo la brisa del aire, la energía que lo rodeaba, y haciendo que estas se moviesen de acuerdo a su voluntad, no imponiéndosela sino más bien mezclándola con la misma energía, con el mismo aire hasta que fuesen inseparables. Levemente, una brisa se convirtió en un ventarrón, y el ventarrón empezó a girar alrededor de él, haciendo una especie de escudo semiesférico, y luego el escudo comenzó a desplazarse. Primero, unos milímetros, luego unos centímetros, poco a poco hasta que el domo se encontraba a diez metros de él, girando eternamente, una pequeña prisión de aire para lo que estuviese dentro.

-Veo que tu aire control está tan fuerte como siempre, Yashio.- Dijo una voz cálida y preocupada a la vez.

Una muchacha de pelo largo castaño, ojos azules con una intensidad innegable y de complexión ligera y suave como el aire entró al área, bajando desde un área montañosa con mucha facilidad, la facilidad dada por la costumbre del cuerpo.- ¿Por qué practicas a estas horas de la noche? Seguramente tienes bastante tiempo para hacerlo en el día, y en la noche deberías dejar que tu cuerpo descanse, no debes obsesionarte con ningún aspecto de tu vida, o si no no conseguirás el balance espiritual.

-Liam, tienes razón.- Dijo, mientras el domo desaparecía, y el aire rodeándola se calmaba y se empezaba a sentir más ligero de nuevo.- Tu sabiduría va mucho más allá de tus años.-Continuó, haciendo la reverencia de costumbre.- Y a ti, que te mantiene despierta a estas horas de la noche?

Liam, al haber terminado de devolver la reverencia.- Trataba de encontrar una fruta que nada más crece por las partes más altas de la montaña, que no se consigue en los mercados.- Dijo, manteniendo su expresión seria.

Yashio le sonrió entonces- ¿Quieres que la busque con mi planeador?- Preguntó mientras desplegaba su planeador, listo para tomar vuelo.

-No Yashio, no es necesario...- Pero al ella terminar su frase, ya él estaba en los aires, que de noche parecían un terciopelo negro, como una delicada tela detrás de la cual se escondía la mañana siguiente. Liam se sentó y empezó a meditar, sintiendo el flujo de energía interno de ella, y como la tierra y su energía se conectaban, como el lémur que dormía encima de la copa de un árbol cercano y su energía se conectaban, respiraban al unísono. Al estar ella adentrándose al nirvana, un fuerte -¡PAC!- le hizo perder su concentración y regresar al estado de consciencia alerta. Una bolsa grande con muchas frutas había caído desde arriba, y ahora Yashio hacia su aterrizaje.

-¿Es alguna de estas, Liam?- Preguntó, con algo de emoción.-Cuando ya estaba volando recordé que se me había olvidado pedirte la descripción de la fruta, así que ¡te traje de todos los tipos que vi!- Exclamó con una sonrisa con un ligero aire de orgullo y triunfo.

- El monje es sabio, porque él reconoce que sus conocimientos no son ilimitados, y espera a poseer el conocimiento que necesita, antes que ir vendado a voluntad, entonces el monje seria un ciego por elección.- Le dijo ella a él, en un tono ya muy familiar, pues este tipo de situaciones eran frecuentes. Inmediatamente Yashio recupero la compostura y tomo una cara mucho más seria que la tenia.

-Tienes razón, Maestra Liam. Le agradezco a los espíritus que estés conmigo, porque sin tu guía nunca alcanzare la iluminación espiritual.- Dijo mientras nuevamente hacia la reverencia de costumbre.- Pido disculpa por haber actuado sin esperar a saber el conocimiento que necesitaba saber.- Liam, registro la bolsa.

-Pues, esta vez has tenido suerte, Yashio, porque los espíritus te han guiado hacia la fruta que necesitaba- Levantó una fruta azul con una silueta ovalada.- Y podré usar la fruta en la receta.

-¿Que tienes que preparar? ¿Un té de frutas que calma el alma?- A lo que Liam se rió fuertemente por un momento.- No, Yashio, mañana es el cumpleaños del gran monje Gintsu y la tarta de esta fruta es su favorita- Y ahora fue Liam la que le sonrió, mientras empezó a caminar de vuelta hacia las habitaciones.- Buenas noches, Yashio, ve y descansa para que tu cuerpo se recupere, después de todo, hacerle creer a un comerciante que le robas debe ser agotador, ¿no?- Dijo ella, lo que lo dejo atónito mientras la veía irse, cargando la bolsa de frutas.

Tratando de sacudirse el pensamiento, recordó que por alguna razón la habían escogido a ella para que lo cuidara, y que nunca debería subestimar sus habilidades. Comenzó a practicar el movimiento que estaba haciendo anteriormente de nuevo, ya que sentía que estaba realmente cerca de lograr lo que deseaba con ese movimiento. Solo un poco más, se decía así mismo mientras las horas pasaban y el cansancio de usar tanta energía lo desgastaba, solo un poco más.

Liam regreso a su habitación con una sonrisa, porque aunque el cargo de cuidar a Yashio le daba mucho trabajo, a ella le costaría tratar de encontrar a alguien mejor intencionado. Mientras la joven monja seguía pensando y arreglando las frutas que estaban dentro de la bolsa sobre su escritorio, notó que había un pequeño pergamino en la bolsa. Quizás era algo que Yashio había olvidado, eso no sería nada nuevo, pensó mientras lo recogió y lo abrió para revisar si había algo escrito en el. Para su sorpresa estaba destinado a ella. Luego de leerlo, tuvo que meditar por varias horas para poder recobrar su centro, y para que la preocupación no la controlara. Solo cuando era un poco después de la media noche logró conciliar el sueño.

Yashio, antes de regresar a su habitación se lavó la cara con el agua del río. Su cabello estaba corto como siempre, negro, tupido y un poco desarreglado. Sus ojos azul claro eran de su padre, y su contextura era definitivamente una que heredó de la familia de su madre, puesto que su padre era de una complexión tan delgada que a veces aparentaba debilidad, y el, aunque delgado, no era así.

Unos tatuajes azul claro marcaban su cuerpo, como unas flechas que terminaban en sus extremidades, y eran marca de que era alguien que había logrado maestría en su habilidad de manipulación elemental. Si hubiese vivido hace siglos, tendría la cabeza totalmente calva, pero las tradiciones de antaño no eran seguidas al pie de la letra y pequeños detalles como ese ya no eran recordados. La flecha que terminaba en su frente seguía siendo visible, pese a eso.

Camino de vuelta a su habitación, un monje que se encontraba sentado, descansando su espalda contra un muro lo notó y le habló.

- Algo parece afligirte, joven monje, ¿qué te sucede?- Esconderle un sentimiento a un monje era difícil, y a ellos que lo conocían, todavía más complicado.

- ¿Alguna vez no siente como si no somos libres en esta ciudad?- El monje dió un pequeño suspiro.

- ¿Así que nuevamente te sientes atrapado aquí, joven? Déjame compartir esto contigo: la libertad no es algo que otras personas determinen por ti, es algo que te debes dar tu mismo. Mi espíritu es totalmente libre, porque elijo que lo sea, ¿entiendes?- Yashio asintió, y luego de agradecerle por su sabiduría al monje, continuó.

No era que no apreciaba lo que los monjes le enseñaban sobre la espiritualidad, sino que el resentía los límites de su libertad, y cada vez se sentía más incomodo, como si la ciudad se encogiese diariamente.

"Nadie con habilidades de manipulación elemental que acepte vivir en esta ciudad volverá a salir, ya que aquí hemos conseguido el balance perfecto, representando a todas las ciudades y culturas del mundo. En el mundo exterior están los vicios, las tentaciones y los caminos que llevan a la guerra y destrucción.". Así decía el decreto que le impedía irse de la ciudad. Era tan antiguo que él lo había creado había fallecido hace siglos, pero su conciencia culpable parecía prevalecer sobre la ciudad, después de casi 200 años. Para ser una ciudad donde había tantos monjes, en la opinión de Yashio, era una ciudad a la que le costaba mucho olvidar y superar ese trauma pasado.

Llegó entonces a su habitación justo luego de sentir que si continuaba se estaría causando daño, y antes de acostarse, como de costumbre, reviso el pergamino que estaba sobre su escritorio, uno en el que él y Bak habían trabajado por meses, añadiendo detalles cada vez que aprendían algo útil para su meta. El mismo pergamino sobre el cual, horas atrás, Bak había añadido algo nuevo. Pensó en cómo poner en acción la nueva idea de Bak, que les permitiría averiguar algo de importancia, y se fue a dormir con la idea en la cabeza.

Al día siguiente, el templo estaba ligeramente decorado, para celebrar el centésimo-noveno cumpleaños del gran monje Gintsu, el monje al cual todos los otros consideraban su padre y guía en este mundo. Era un hombre sabio, cuyos conocimientos parecían no tener límite, pero sin embargo era un hombre humilde. Un rey entre reyes, así lo veía la gente de la ciudad, un ángel venido desde el mundo espiritual, un regalo, una bendición. A pesar de que no era el mandatario de la ciudad, la gente lo adoraba a él mucho más que al consulado de seis que regía la ciudad.

Cada año, este día se convertía más y más en un festival, se preparaban carretas llenas de regalos para el monje, y se hacia un gigantesco evento en su nombre, a pesar de que el monje siempre pedía que no le celebraran su cumpleaños con tanta euforia y espectáculo. El monje siempre terminaba compartiendo todos sus regalos con aquellos menos afortunados, con todos los niños de la ciudad, y con todo el que pidiese.

Las calles de Gran Sur estaban decoradas con ornamentos provenientes de la ciudad, una mezcla de los estilos decorativos de todas las naciones que se había convertido en el tipo de decoración autóctona. Largos estandartes con arte que provenía del reino tierra guindadas de lámparas del estilo de la nación del fuego. También guirnaldas con espirales representativas de los nómadas del aire y lunas representativas de las tribus agua adornaban las calles. El ambiente en general era festivo y alegre, y la gente del pueblo esperaba con ansias el discurso anual de Gintsu, del que siempre sentían que aprendían algo valioso.

Yashio se despertó luego de la hora del desayuno, así que tuvo que aventurarse a la ciudad para conseguirlo. Caminó entre varios establecimientos de comida hasta que se decidió por uno donde servían una ensalada de caballo-avestruz que le gustaba mucho. Según las enseñanzas de los monjes, no se debe comer ningún tipo de carne, y el no lo hacía seguido pero de vez en cuando se lo permitía. Luego se sentiría culpable, pero comer esta comida le recordaba a su familia, y le hacía sentir bien. Era una de las pocas maneras en las que podía sentirse conectado con su familia de nuevo, y eso era algo invaluable para él.

Mientras comía, varias personas le saludaron, ya que era bastante reconocido en la ciudad como el maestro aire con más habilidad y por sus bromas que le jugaba a las personas. En su mayoría los saludos fueron agradables, porque la ciudad le había tomado un cariño , y porque el pasaba mucho tiempo ayudando a los niños a sentirse mejor, a alegrarlos cuando estaban tristes, y por eso lo consideraban alguien de gran corazón, pese a sus bromas que a veces eran ligeramente pesadas. Al terminar, se levantó y recorrió la ciudad, apreciando las decoraciones de la ciudad para el día de hoy, y tomó un largo tiempo para hacerlo.

Bak se despertó temprano, con la primera luz del sol, y retomó su entrenamiento diario. Practicar con los cuchillos, con su katana, y con sus espadas dobles por una hora con cada una siempre se ingeniaba nuevas manera de entrenar, y la pequeña área que le pertenecía a su familia detrás de la casa se había convertido en su centro de entrenamiento. Hoy, le estaba pidiendo a su hermano mayor que le lanzara piedras mientras él hacia su entrenamiento regular, obligándolo así a estar en total consciencia de sus sentidos, a percibir el más leve sonido y reaccionar a tiempo. Practico así hasta que el sol salió completamente y luego se fue a hacer las encomiendas que sus padres siempre le pedían.

Estaba ya pasado el mediodía cuando pudo dedicarse a lo que de verdad quería hacer hoy: ver el patrón de los guardias de la única parte de la ciudad de la cual no se lo había aprendido todavía. Ah, y si tenía tiempo, quizás conseguir una chica que se interesase en el, pero eso ya sería una bendición de los espíritus para él. De igual forma, conseguir una chica ahora solo complicaría sus planes. Estuvo observando los caminos de patrullaje, memorizándolos para luego hacer dibujos que los representaran. Era abrumadora la emoción que le daba pensar que en poco tiempo, él y Yashio al fin serian capaces de realizar sus deseos. Solo un poco más.

Cuando la tarde empezó a caer sobre la ciudad, cambiando la luz amarilla por esa luz tenue y suave del atardecer, ya Bak y Yashio estaban juntos en una parte un poco alejada del banquete, hablando, planeando, emocionados. La ciudad entera estaba sumergida en el banquete en honor a Gintsu, y Yashio aprovecho ese momento para meditar intensamente, mientras Bak iba a hablar con unos guardias que estaban cerca. Estaba buscando algo, algo que en principio es muy difícil de ver: el lazo invisible de energía, entre un maestro elemental y el elemento que controla. Ya tenía meses haciéndolo, así que no era tan complicado como lo era antes, poco a poco podía sentirlo, en los guardias que pasaban, como movían el agua dentro de sus cantimploras, como un lazo energético se formaba ahí. Podía verlo ahora, una pequeña cuerda blanca uniéndolos, pasando los movimientos del uno al otro.

Se sentía lo suficientemente preparado como para probar su técnica en combate, cosa que tendría que hacer para seguir con el plan. Salió de su estado de meditación y se concentro en su respiración, y falló en notar una pequeña cuadrilla que le paso por detrás, cargando unas velas para el banquete. Al pasar detrás de él las llamas de las velas subieron y bajaron, en la presencia de los guardias maestros agua que estaban cerca. Al ver eso, los guardias inmediatamente se abalanzaron sobre él, lo que tomó a Bak por sorpresa así que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para ayudar a Yashio y solo pudo ver. En ese instante, Yashio dió un salto impulsado por el aire y puso distancia entre sí mismo y los guardias.

Cuando cayó sobre tierra firme de nuevo, lanzo su domo de aire cargada de su chi'i, y vio como aprisionó a ambos guardias. Ellos, no sintiéndose amenazados, manipularon el agua de sus cantimploras, convirtiéndola en un látigo que lo alcanzaría, pero al cruzar el domo, el agua se cayó al suelo, al intentarlo de nuevo, volvió a suceder. El agua controlada por los guardias salía con suficiente fuerza como para atravesar la barrera de aire, pero al pasarla, se caía al suelo sin ningún tipo de fuerza. El sonrió, casi incrédulo, ¡estaba funcionando!

Luego de confirmar eso, corrió a gran velocidad, suficiente para dejar a sus persecutores fuera de su campo de visión. Estaba yendo en dirección hacia las puertas de piedra que eran su último obstáculo para ser libre. En el camino un maestro tierra intento detenerlo, pero su técnica del domo de aire y energía seguía funcionando, y las piedras que le lanzaba el maestro tierra caían al suelo al salir del domo. Siguió hasta que las gigantescas puertas de piedra eran visibles. Se acercó más y más hasta que de pronto, sin que pudiese darse cuenta una piedra pequeña le dió en su costado derecho, enviándolo en sentido izquierdo, fuera del camino al aire, y la plataforma que estaba debajo suyo se encontraba a cincuenta metros de distancia.

Al voltear pudo ver el rostro entristecido pero decidido de Liam saltar tras de él, deteniendo sus planes de huir. Usó el aire para propulsarse hacia abajo y luego para amortiguar la caída, y llego antes que ella a la plataforma. Haciendo que un bloque de piedra flotase y la recibiera varios metros antes de caer, ella también llegó a la plataforma.

-No me obligues a hacerte esto Yashio, por favor.- Le dijo con cariño y preocupación mientras tomaba su pose de batalla.- Entiendo tu dolor pero, por favor...

-¡NO! ¡NO ENTIENDES MI DOLOR! ¡ES INJUSTO QUE POR SUS ESTUPIDAS REGLAS NO PUEDA NI INTENTAR ENCONTRARLO! ¡NO ME PUEDEN DECLARAR HUERFANO PORQUE LES CONVIENE!- Gritó con todos sus pulmones, dejando que sus emociones le llenaran el cuerpo por un momento. En ese momento, una llamarada descontrolada salió de sus manos y se dirigió directamente a ella. Ella, reaccionando velozmente, pudo protegerse con un muro de piedra, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos expresaban sorpresa. En el instante que le tomó a ella recobrar su postura, ya le había lanzado el domo energético, y esta sería la verdadera prueba, ya que ella no era una maestra tierra mediocre. Liam hizo su movimiento, y de sus pies se levantaron tres piedras, que salieron disparadas hacia sus piernas, pero al atravesar la barrera cayeron al suelo. Liam, con una expresión de confusión, volvió a intentarlo, y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Sin embargo, Yashio podía sentir como su lazo energético con la tierra golpeaba su esfera, como poco a poco, con cada intento, estaba más cerca de quebrarse.

Yashio permaneció totalmente concentrado en su domo pero sentía como cada vez se volvía más débil. Antes de que Liam lograse romperlo, unas esposas de tierra tomaron las piernas de Yashio, y luego otras sus manos. Los guardias especiales habían llegado, aquellos que responden cuando se cree que alguien ha usado fuego control, o que alguien intenta escapar de la ciudad. En el último momento en que Liam estaba en su campo visual, le pareció ver una expresión distinta sobre el rostro de ella. ¿Podría haber sido eso una sonrisa? Se lo llevaron a su habitación, donde estaría bajo arresto domiciliario por varios días, ya que no se podría probar que había controlado fuego, y sería presentado como una sospecha.

Liam había hecho todo lo que le había pedido Yashio, y le estaría eternamente agradecido. Solo haciéndole creer a la ciudad que ella lo detuvo suficiente tiempo como para que llegaran los guardias especiales es que nadie habría notado que el verdadero objetivo era otro y se habría evitad que el estuviese en graves problemas. En la ventana de su cuarto apareció una silueta, y Yashio le devolvió su reloj. Ambos sonrieron.

-¿Así que seis minutos? Son más rápidos de lo que pensaba Yas. Pero no es imposible.- Dijo Bak hablando en voz baja - Si...gracias Liam. Por lo que has hecho estoy un paso más cerca a poder salir de aquí.

Los días subsecuentes pasaron sin ningún evento notable, Bak seguía revisando el orden de patrullaje de los guardias y Yashio meditaba y seguía practicando sus técnicas. Liam, como era de esperarse no divulgó el haberlo visto usar fuego control, lo que fue un gran alivio para el ya que no quería que nadie, ni siquiera Bak se enterase de ese secreto. Solo Gintsu sabia, y él le había enseñado a mantener sus emociones en control, o a desviarlas para que no afectasen su flujo de chi'i interno y le causasen problemas.

Gintsu lo había ayudado cuando había llegado con su familia a la ciudad. Desde aquel entonces lo había ayudado en todo lo que él había necesitado. Había sido el monje Gintsu quien le había otorgado el planeador, valioso objeto del templo. Había sido el monje quien le había presentado tanto a Liam como a Bak, las dos amistades más importantes que tenia. Había sido él quien le había permitido comer la ensalada de caballo-avestruz en secreto. La única vez que Gintsu no le pudo ayudar, fue cuando fue a pedirle que le ayudara a salir de la ciudad, o que le diera un permiso. Gintsu insistió en que el no salir de la ciudad era para su propio bien, para protegerlo, pero no le dió ninguna razón ni explicación realmente satisfactoria.

En realidad, el se había jugado su suerte al intentar lo que intentó, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría Gintsu a eso. El tercer día luego de su incidente, Gintsu lo visitó. Entró a su habitación, con la misma sonrisa serena que siempre tenía, y se sentó en la silla en frente de su cama.

-Veo que has intentado, huir, pequeño Yashio- Le dijo, con la misma voz serena de siempre.

-¡Pero, monje Gintsu, yo no intente huir, solo me querían acusar falsamente de usar fuego control!- Siguió, con la facilidad que le había dado el practicar discursos similares en privado- ¡Yo soy un maestro aire! Lo que domino es el aire.- Gintsu se rió levemente, y su sonrisa se expandió por un momento.

-Pequeño Yashio, los guardias que cuidan tu habitación se fueron por los momentos, les dije que hablaríamos de cosas espirituales y que no podían escuchar, no tienes porque pretender.- Pausó por un momento antes de seguir, cosa que no era común. Gintsu siempre sabia que decir y como decirlo.- Debo expresar preocupación porque creo que pronto nos abandonarás.

-Porque lo dice, yo no quiero...- Paró por un instante, y luego prosiguió, con un tono totalmente distinto.- ¿Como lo sabe? ¿Le dijo Liam?

-Tranquilo, tu buena amiga Liam no ha dicho nada. Son cosas que este viejo monje puede predecir después de conocer por tanto tiempo a alguien- Soltó una muy ligera carcajada.

-¿Entonces, me detendrá, monje Gintsu? Porque si usted le avisa a todos los guardias, se harían imposible mis planes y en-

-De nuevo te pido tranquilidad,- interrumpió Gintsu, lo que le hizo hacer total silencio a Yashio.- no vengo a detenerte. Siento que seguir deteniéndote sería inútil. Eventualmente encontraras otra manera de huir si te detengo ahora, y creo que ahora, a diferencia de antes, si estás listo. Listo para enfrentarte al mundo. No, mi querido alumno, he venido hoy a desearte suerte y a darte un regalo de despedida.- Gintsu, tomo uno de sus dedos y lo puso en el medio de su frente y luego prosiguió a ponerlo en la frente de Yashio. Sintió un calor muy intenso que le recorrió todo el cuerpo en un instante, y luego la sensación se desvaneció.

-¿Qué hiciste, monje Gintsu?- Preguntó con curiosidad- Porque no me siento distinto de ninguna forma.

- Lo que hice fue simplemente darte un poco de suerte. Espero que ella te resguarde a donde quiera que vayas donde no podre estar yo para ayudarte. Debo advertirte que en el mundo exterior hay todo tipo de gente. Sé que no naciste aquí y que recuerdas el mundo externo pero no has estado ahí en mucho tiempo y debes de tener cuidado. A tus amigos cuéntalos como lo más preciado, porque en momentos de duda será en ellos en quien podrás confiar. No olvides eso. Deseo que encuentres lo que buscas y que en el camino te encuentres a ti mismo como eres. Por favor no olvides tampoco que siempre tendrás una casa aquí, que mi promesa la cumpliré hasta que mi cuerpo terrenal me lo permita. Ve, hijo mío, nieto mío, y consigue el camino que has de tomar.- Yashio, viendo como Gintsu se paraba y empezaba a irse, le dijo:

-Gracias por todo. Fuiste y serás siempre alguien importante para mí. Prometo regresar algún día, centrado y seguro de quien soy.- Una sola lágrima se produjo del ojo izquierdo de Gintsu, quien le sonrió, y se fue, mostrando aquella marca que le había hecho cuando niño involuntariamente, otra marca más que demostraba lo genuino que era su afecto.

Yashio trato de entender a que se refería Gintsu con "un poco de suerte" pero no puedo pensar en nada que tuviese sentido. ¿De qué podría estar hablando? Luego de decidir que no importaba ahora porque luego sabría, retomo sus prácticas del día. De nuevo, un par de días pasaron sin ningún pormenor, hasta que al fin se acabo la verdaderamente ligera sentencia. La mañana en la que recuperó su libertad, e irónicamente la mañana del día en el que ganaría su libertad, al salir de su habitación vió a Liam parada en frente de su puerta.

-Espero que estés bien, Yashio, hoy retomamos los ejercicios de siempre. Ven, sígueme.- Le dijo mientras le mostraba el camino a uno de los jardines del templo, donde se sentaron y meditaron por largas horas, sintiendo como su mundo interno fluía, como se calmaba hasta estar al unísono con la naturaleza. Al dar por finalizada la sesión del día, Liam no se paró como de costumbre para ir a practicar su tierra control, sino que se quedó sentada, esperando algo, aparentemente. Yashio la observó por un tiempo pero ella no se movió de ninguna forma. Al cabo de media hora, el se paró y caminó hasta donde estaba ella.

-Todo lo que está en esa hoja es cierto, y lo que no lo es ahora lo será pronto. Gracias por todo, Liam. Siempre te recordare y te llevare conmigo en mis pensamientos a donde quiera que vaya. Adiós.- Le susurró, para que solo ella escuchara. Liam parecía llorar en total silencio, sin moverse, así que luego de abrazarla por un momento, se fue a dar un último paseo por la ciudad.

Estuvo con los niños de siempre por un tiempo, quienes lo saludaron con un gran abrazo. Les explico cómo era posible que otra persona viniese mañana y fue difícil, muchos lloraron, pero se calmaron eventualmente. Antes de despedirse de ellos, jugó un último juego con ellos. Les dijo a todos que cerraran sus ojos y que contaran hasta cien. Obedientemente lo hicieron y todos sintieron una gran brisa y unos sonidos metálicos leves. En frente de cada uno de ellos una pieza de plata les esperaba, y los niños sonrieron al ver ese regalo y fueron todos corriendo a comprar golosinas.

Bak pasó todo el día con sus padres, quienes sabían del plan y lo apoyaban, porque a pesar de que el pudiese irse, no querían que se fuese solo.

- Y no olvidas llevar ropa para dormir, ¿verdad cariño?- Le insistió su madre una vez más.

- No mamá, no se me olvida nada, tranquila no me va a comer un escorpión-león, yo sé cuidarme.- le respondió con un poco de fastidio en su voz.

-Yo se que tú piensas que eres invencible hermano, pero ten cuidado y no pierdas de vista a Yashio, el también te ayudara a cuidarte.-Le recordó su hermano.

- Hijo quiero que sepas que estamos orgullosos de ti por decidir ser independiente y caminar el mundo. Sabemos que nunca olvidaras todo lo que te enseñamos aquí y que triunfaras en lo que decidas hacer. Solo te pedimos que no nos olvides, y que de vez en cuando vengas a visitarnos, ya que aquí siempre habrá una cama, una comida caliente y una familia que te ama para ti.- Su padre lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Tranquilo papá, yo también te amo. Yo se que nunca dejaran de amarme ni de ser mi familia, y jamás los podría olvidar, de hecho ni aunque quisiera, mamá bordó sus nombres en la parte interna de toda mi ropa.- Y con ese comentario, todos rieron por un momento y luego lo abrazaron. Bak camino hasta la puerta de la casa, se volteó, les sonrió una vez más y se marchó.

Mientras Bak iba camino al punto de encuentro, Yashio se encontraba sentado en frente de la estatua del Avatar Aang, porque meditar allí le hacía sentir bien, y de cierto modo se sentía casi acompañado cuando meditaba allí, una de las razones por la cual este sitio era importante para él. Se sentía extraño, como si se estuviese despidiendo de alguien.

- Adiós, te agradezco por haberme dado paz en muchos momentos, y haber sido testigo de muchas de mis reflexiones. Jamás olvidare este lugar.- Dijo en voz alta sin estar realmente seguro del porqué. Al irse, dijo unas palabras más.- Ojalá estuvieses con nosotros Avatar, porque sé que contigo el mundo estaría mejor, y aunque no lo digan, sé que todas las naciones te extrañan y necesitan.- Y así, dejó atrás uno de los lugares más importantes de su vida hasta el momento, y emprendió hacia el punto de encuentro, recordando la época del Avatar Qhing-Yan, a quien todas las naciones trataron de controlar, comenzando así lo que se conocía como el fin del ciclo avatar.

La tribu agua del sur, liderada en aquel momento por Yria, una mujer que a pesar de todas sus cualidades, resentía el hecho de que la tribu sur era la nación menos prospera, con menos expansión y, en su mente, menos reconocida del mundo, logró seducir al avatar Qhing-Yan y lo convenció de que las otras naciones menospreciaban la tribu sur del agua y con su ayuda conquisto una parte de la reino tierra y de la nación del fuego. Luego de esta terrible guerra, todas las naciones trataron de comprar la lealtad del avatar con métodos variantes, pero estaba honestamente enamorado de Yria, así que fallaron. Una paz muy precaria se mantuvo en la vejez del avatar, mientras todas las naciones secretamente conspiraban para obtener al siguiente avatar, que renace cuando muere en la nación del siguiente elemento en el ciclo, en el siguiente orden: agua, tierra, fuego y aire, para protegerse o por algún otro motivo.

La visión del mundo sobre el avatar cambió de un ser "que trae el balance al mundo", a "el arma más deseada por las naciones" así que su propósito original se vió totalmente corrompido. Para la sorpresa de todo el mundo, en el siguiente ciclo, jamás se descubrió al avatar, los sabios de fuego buscaron por toda la nación, pero nunca hallaron a quien se suponía sería el siguiente avatar. Lo mismo sucedió cien años después, cuando en las tribus aire, aparentemente no nació ningún avatar tampoco, y la gente empezó a pensar que quizás los espíritus estaban castigando al mundo, cerrando la única vía de comunicación entre los humanos y ellos, ya que los humanos habían llevado su codicia y ansias de poder al punto donde corrompieron a ese mismo medio en sí.

Finalmente, con el pasar del tiempo, la leyenda del avatar se volvió un mito, y la gente empezó a hablar del avatar como algo lejano y misterioso, algo que quizás nunca haya sido cierto. Solo estatuas, como la del legendario Aang, y documentos, quedaban como testimonio de su existencia.

En la habitación de Yashio, él y Bak revisaron los ultimo detalles del plan, revisando una última vez un plan que a estas alturas lo tenían grabado con cincel en sus mentes. Cuando el atardecer cedió su luz a la manta de la noche, salieron por la ventana de la habitación y pusieron el plan en marcha. En los últimos meses, cada día que Bak regresaba a su casa, estaba plantando pequeños fuegos artificiales en diferentes puntos de la ciudad. Su hermano, cuyas habilidades de sigilo eran también loables, iría prendiéndolas hoy en diferentes puntos de la ciudad, al exacto momento en que a los guardias de el área les tomaría más tiempo llegar al punto de origen de los fuegos artificiales.

Como habían planeado, de pronto se escuchó y vió como una línea rosada se pinto en la noche, brillante e intensa, hasta explotar en el aire, con un gran sonido y una pequeña esfera de puntos color rosa. Inmediatamente, otro. Luego, otro más. El alboroto causó que la gente se despertara primero, y luego de empezar a ver como uno tras uno, en distintos puntos de la ciudad se iban haciendo un hermoso espectáculo de luces, se quedaron admirándolo. Algunos empezaron a salir a las calles, pensando que quizás era una celebración sorpresa, muchos niños se reunieron y empezaron a reír y gritar emocionados al verlo. Cada vez había más y más gente en las calles, y para cuando los guardias llegaban al punto de origen, ya había demasiada gente como para saber quien lo había comenzado, y de todas formas ya el hermano de Bak se había ido al siguiente punto de encendido.

Cuando por fin encendió los primeros de la parte oeste de la ciudad, Bak y Yashio ya se encontraban en la cercanía, y los guardias ya estaban ocupados buscando entre los pequeños grupos al posible perpetrador. Ya habían familias enteras en las calles, observando el espectáculo aparentemente impromptu, y ellos dos se acercaban más y más a su objetivo. Hubo un instante en el que pensaron que quizás los había visto un guardia, pero los espíritus parecían estar sonriéndoles, pues el guardia siguió su camino sin darse cuenta de la dirección en la que iban. Ya cuando estaban en la última cuadra antes de las puertas, se posicionaron sobre el techo más cercano a las puertas para prepararse mentalmente. Los siguientes pasos tenían que suceder lo más rápido posible, si querían lograr su cometido.

Ambos relajaron sus respiraciones, concentrándose en la tarea que tenían ahora. Varios momentos de silencio total transpiraron, podían sentir la emoción justo abajo de toda su serenidad y concentración, como un dragón esperando a volar sin límites, una bomba a punto de estallar. En un solo instante, Yashio lanzo su domo de aire y energía, al mismo tiempo que Bak inmovilizo con sus cuchillos a los dos guardias que protegían al maestro tierra a quien Yashio había inutilizado con su técnica. Inmediatamente, los otros dos maestros tierra comenzaron su ataque.

Moviéndose con la agilidad de un maestro aire, Bak logro esquivar los ataques dirigidos a él y ahora inmovilizo al maestro tierra que Yashio había atacado, y con un cuchillo lanzando al revés a la sien, lo dejo inconsciente. Se escucho un sonido muy fuerte proveniente de una parte de las puertas. Yashio entonces concentró su siguiente ataque en otro de los maestros tierra, y aunque Bak logró dejar inútiles a tres más de los guardias, el cuarto escapó. Tenían seis minutos.

Luego de un solo instante de lamentar el hecho de que el plan no había tomado la ruta fácil, Bak inmovilizo al segundo maestro tierra, y luego prosiguió a dejarlo inconsciente también El tercer maestro tierra sintiéndose valiente, intento hacer un movimiento para atraparlos a los dos, pero cuando su pie toco la tierra fue atravesado por uno de los cuchillos de Bak, y antes que pudiese gritar del dolor, ya estaba encima suyo o dejó inconsciente. Bak prosiguió entonces a quitarle el cuchillo del pie y a vendarlo.

-Lo siento mucho, espero que te recuperes de este daño que te hice.- Le dijo al hombre inconsciente, sintiéndose culpable de haber tenido que realmente herir a alguien. Un tercer sonido se escuchó y una pequeña nube de humo salió flotando de entre las puertas. Habían logrado todo hasta el momento. Cinco minutos.

-¿Donde están los explosivos, Bak?- Preguntó Yashio, impacientemente. Bak los saco de sus bolsillos: doce pequeños explosivos atados a doce cuchillos. Miró a Yashio, y le dijo.

-¿Estás listo? Solo tenemos cuatro minutos, y nos toma uno prepararnos.-

-Estoy más listo que para cualquiera otra cosa para lo cual lo he estado en mi vida.- Dijo, asumiendo la posición acorde a lo que habían practicado. Un viento empezó a formarse cerca de ellos, como una gran esfera en frente de Yashio. Bak desenfundó sus espadas dobles y empezó a atacar una parte de las puertas con toda su fuerza. El avance que lograba parecía ser poco, pero su meta no era atravesarla con las espadas. Al cabo de casi un minuto, se podían observar dos huecos con una cierta profundidad en diagonal elevada.

Bak dió un salto hacia atrás y para ese entonces ya la esfera había desaparecido. Doce pequeñas esferas de aire muy comprimido danzaban en las manos de Yashio. Levantó del suelo los cuchillos con los explosivos y comenzó a elevarlos en el aire, enviándolos hacia los orificios al golpearlos fuertemente con las partes planas de sus espadas en la base de sus mangos, mientras que a cada cuchillo que el golpeaba, una de las esferas de Yashio le aumentaba la velocidad. Se oían casi como disparos, el sonido de algo metálico volar a altas velocidades, luego un impacto y una explosión contenida. En instantes se escucharon doce de estas ocurrencias, pero para la mitad de la ciudad fueron totalmente inaudibles, sus sonidos ahogados en el de los fuegos artificiales.

Al haber terminado, se escucho el sonido de piedra quebrándose, seguido de un ligero temblor, producido por la parte superior de la puerta que se empezaba a mover. Bak y Yashio quitaron a todos los cuerpos de los inconscientes del camino. Quedaban dos minutos. El sonido fue grande y aparatoso, y de seguro ya los guardias especiales llegarían pronto. Ya no podían hacer más nada, excepto dejar que la física tomara su curso. Con angustia e impaciencia vieron como poco a poco la parte superior izquierda de la puerta se venía hacia abajo. En lo que les pareció una eternidad, la parte al fin término de derrumbarse, y ese sonido si fue escuchado por la mayoría del pueblo. Era el sonido de las puertas rompiéndose, y la última vez que eso había sucedido ocurrió una tragedia. Pero ya no era importante, aunque a la lejanía podían ver a los guardias especiales acercándose, ya Yashio había desplegado su planeador, y estaban los dos volando, atravesando la puerta.

En el último momento Yashio volteó a ver la ciudad y le pareció ver a Gintsu en el pleno centro de la ciudad, meditando, pero no tenía tiempo de si quiera pensar así que concentro todo sus ser en mover el viento alrededor de ellos, creando así una corriente que los elevara a los dos. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero era la más importante y Yashio no iba a dejar que los atrapasen. Pudieron ver como los guardias especiales les dispararon proyectiles pero por la distancia que tenían fallaron, y luego se quedaron en las puertas de la ciudad, como si ellos tampoco pudiesen salir.

Ambos gritaron de emoción hasta que sus pulmones no pudieron más, Y continuaron volando hasta que vieron pequeños islotes sobre los cuales descansaban, para luego seguir. Los primeros días que estuvieron haciendo eso, no podían ni hablar correctamente, solo saltar de la emoción, llorar, gritar. El horizonte se extendía hasta donde sus ojos podían ver, y cada bocanada de aire que tomaban era una nueva invitación a viajar cada rincón del mundo, los peces del mar nadaban libremente, haciendo un espectáculo sobre la tela marina para ellos. Todo sabía a libertad. Al tercer día, cuando estaban en pleno vuelo, consiguieron una pequeña embarcación con velas moradas, y fue su salvación, porque Yashio se encontraba en el límite del cansancio. A pesar de que empezaba a anochecer, pudieron descender con éxito sobre el navío, y fueron recibidos por varios hombres que les apuntaban con armas variadas.

-¿Que vienen a hacer aquí? ¿Por qué un maestro aire y un maestro fuego están en el medio de la nada?- Preguntó uno de ellos desconfiadamente. Todos eran de piel morena, y cargaban ropa azul, prueba de que eran de las tribus del agua.

-Nos encontramos perdidos, señor y queríamos pedirles que nos llevaran hasta la ciudad más cercana si no es mucha molestia.- Dijo humildemente Yashio.

-¿Por qué habría de ayudar a dos críos? No han hecho na-

-Eso es suficiente, Sato.- Interrumpió una voz con aire de autoridad. Los hombres le dieron paso a un otro hombre, de ojos azules y piel morena, que llevaba un traje un poco más complicado que el resto. Llevaba una expresión un poco severa, pero no inhumana -Si nos encontramos a dos chicos perdidos, los ayudaremos, no somos piratas, somos miembros ejemplares de la tribu sur del agua, y de todo modos pronto regresaremos a casa. No nos causa ningún problema llevarlos con nosotros.- El hombre que había hablado anteriormente hablo con un tono de humildad.

-Tiene razón, capitán Sumik. Me disculpo con ustedes, jóvenes viajeros, por haberme comportado de tal manera.- Sato se retiró con esas palabras. Sumik se acerco a los dos, y el resto de los hombres volvieron a sus tareas habituales.

- ¿Así que vienen de Gran Sur? No hay más nada en la dirección de donde vienen. Y son maestros elementales, o al menos tu lo eres.- dijo señalando a Yashio- He de suponer que han escapado.-

-Así es, capitán Sumik. Le estamos infinitamente agradecidos por ofrecernos ayuda, solo queríamos salir de allí, espero que no nos obligue a regresar. Y yo no soy maestro fuego, solo provengo de la nación del fuego.-

-Pueden descansar tranquilamente, la ley que tiene Gran Sur me parece una de las cosas más estúpidas jamás. De hecho, estoy impresionado de que nadie se haya opuesto antes. En fin, me caen bien, tienen agallas y habilidad, porque para tener las edades que tienen y haber intentado y logrado eso se requieren ambas. Abajo hay un par de camas vacías en una de las barracas, duerman allí. Si quieren comer, en la mañana y en la noche se sirve comida, pero ya que acaban de llegar díganle al cocinero que les prepare algo. Llegamos en un par de días a la tribu sur del agua. De allí podrán partir hacia otros sitios. Ahora debo ir a hablar con mis hombres, hablaremos más tarde.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- Dijo Yashio emocionadamente mientras corría hacia la cocina, Bak siguiéndole de cerca. En la cocina ambos comieron, cosa por la que estaban felices ya que habían comido solo cosas secas que Bak había logrado llevarse por días. Revisaron las barracas hasta que consiguieron dos camas que no tenían ningún tipo de pertenencia encima, y ambos se lanzaron sobre ellas.

- Que suerte tenemos de que tu padre sea amigo de uno de los productores de fuegos artificiales de la ciudad, Bak.- Yashio expresó en voz alta, recordando la extraordinaria cantidad que usaron en su escape.

-¡Sí, y todos los años los que no vende nos los regala! Qué bueno que los guardamos. Por mucho tiempo pensé que eran inútiles, pero estaba totalmente equivocado- Bak soltó una carcajada.

-Por cierto, Bak, hay algo que debo decirte. Tengo exactamente seis piezas de cobre,-

-¿¡QUE! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE CON EL RESTO, TE LO COMISTE?- Se levantó de la cama y lo vio con una cara de furia súbita.

-Es que todas las piezas de plata que tenia, se las di a los niños, como un regalo de despedida. Pero estaremos bien, ya pensaremos en algo, y por los momentos contamos con tu dinero- Le dijo con una sonrisa tan grande como pudo hacer. Bak se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, y luego empezó a reír descontroladamente. Yashio le siguió el paso, y en momentos estaban ambos llorando de la risa.

- Bueno, Yas por ahora te lo perdonaré porque ya no importa.- Y era cierto, no solo porque era Yashio quien los había logrado llevar hasta el barco, pero por todo lo demás. Otro día se preocuparía por cosas, y se tomaría el tiempo de molestarse si algo sucedía, pero no ese día. Ese día, no importaba sí en diez días les perseguían todas las maldades del mundo, ese día era irrelevante los peligros y obstáculos que el porvenir les estuviese preparando. Ese día, su rabia por el comentario previo de había disuelto en la inmensa felicidad de pensar que habían dejado atrás al viejo templo aire del sur, habían dejado atrás todas las estúpidas reglas de la ciudad y el futuro se veía brillante como el más intenso de todo los soles, en cuya luz se deshacían los problemas y las necesidades. Ya no estaban en los confines de Gran Sur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Secretos, promesas, historias.**

La mañana siguiente, despertaron al sonido del trabajo de la tripulación y olas que golpeaban el casco del barco. Desayunaron junto a un grupo de marineros que parecían no notar su existencia, y por alguna razón, sentían que a pesar que su presencia en el barco no era del todo bienvenida. A pesar de todo, preferían ser ignorados a ser amenazados y por lo tanto no indagaron más en el tema. Ayudaron donde pudieron, moviendo cosas en el barco, para no sentirse inútiles, y pasaron el día concentrándose en eso. El sol brillaba vigorosamente, pero las brisas frías del mar los mantenían frescos, y había algo de hacer estas labores físicas que era gratificante. Cuando el sol se tornó naranja, los quehaceres estando ya listos, tomaron la cena que les dieron y la llevaron a sus camas.

-Así que, Yas- dijo Bak entre mordiscos, saboreando la comida, que era sorprendentemente buena para ser la comida de un barco.- ¿Que hacemos al llegar a la tribu sur del agua?- Continuó, ingiriendo su comida.- Porque, yo solo conocía el plan hasta aquí...-

-Bueno, lo primero que debemos hacer es preguntar si hay alguien que nos lleve a Ba Sing Se o como llegar. Ya que no tenemos mucho dinero,- Dijo con una débil carcajada - tendremos que buscar alguna forma de hacer dinero luego. Lo más importante es llegar a Ba Sing Se, puesto que es la ciudad más grande del mundo, así que es un buen lugar para empezar.- Su mirada se desvió hacia el techo, como si estuviese recordando una memoria distante.

- Vamos a conseguir a tu padre, estaré contigo a cada paso del camino.- Dijo, dándole un suave puño a la tabla de madera dura que sostenía la cama donde Yashio se recostaba, justo sobre la suya.

- Espero que tengas razón, Bak...- Respondió, ya casi perdido en sus memorias, mientras sus manos jugaban con un pergamino de manera tal que parecía ser por reflejo.

Años atrás, cuando Yashio era un niño pequeño, de apenas 7 años, su padre y el habían llegado a Gran Sur. Zakkio, su padre, había escuchado que esa ciudad era uno de los sitios más seguros del mundo, inclusive más seguro que Ba Sing Se, la capital del reino tierra. Ese día llovió fuertemente, cuando las puertas de Gran Sur se abrieron para recibirlos. Entraron rápidamente y unos monjes les esperaban dentro, puesto que Zakkio era un monje del templo aire del este. Con celeridad los hicieron pasar a uno de las habitaciones del templo, donde un ligeramente menos viejo Gintsu los esperaba.

- Todo viajero que tenga necesidad es bienvenido aquí. Siento que cargan muchas preocupaciones, pero les aseguro que dentro de estas paredes, lo que los busca no los conseguirá, y cualquier pasado o secreto que tengan, no los alcanzará.- Gintsu puso una mano gentilmente sobre el hombro. Ante tanta generosidad y calidez, Zakkio lloró con fuerza, abrazando fuertemente a su hijo. Horas después, cuando ya ambos se sentían un poco más calmados, Zakkio se acercó a Yashio y le susurró.

- Está bien Yashio, le puedes mostrar, el no va a pensar nada malo de ti.- Yashio se acercó nerviosamente a Gintsu y primero le mostro como creaba una brisa con sus manos. Gintsu sonrió. -Ah, así que eres un pequeño maestro aire, que felicidad. El aire es el elemento de la libertad y la paz. En este templo hay muchos maestros que te enseña- Y entonces Gintsu mostró una cara de sorpresa absoluta, al ver la pequeña llama que flotaba encima de las manos abiertas del pequeño.

- Eres el...- Pero Yashio sacudió su cabeza, negando la sospecha del monje, - Esta...es mi mama.- Le dijo, sonriéndole y mostrándole la tímida flama. El monje observó el fuego por un tiempo antes de decirle a Yashio que jugara en los sitios aledaños al cuarto mientras él hablaba con su padre. El pequeño se sentó y observo como la llama se movía constantemente, como un pequeño latido. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que su imaginación lo llevase a un sitio cálido con su madre.

-¿Qué quiso decir tu hijo, a que se refiere con que su habilidad de usar fuego control es su madre?- Preguntó con un tono severo.- Esto pareciese ser obra de alguna bendición o maldición espiritual, pero debo escuchar tu historia primero.- Zakkio ofreció una débil sonrisa, pues ni el mismo todavía podía creer los eventos que habían transpirado para darle a su hijo este "regalo". Hubo un momento de silencio, el que trató de ordenar sus recuerdos lo mejor posible, seguido de un suspiro de resignación.

- Su madre, mi esposa... ella era una maestra fuego de grandes habilidades, y vivíamos juntos en la nación del fuego. Ella era de una familia de cierto status social, así que logramos conseguir una casa donde quisimos, y nos propusimos comenzar una familia. Cuando nuestro hijo tenía cuatro años, un día, yo regresaba de mi trabajo social, en el que iba a los pueblos más pequeños de la cercanía a ayudar y enseñar a los niños, cuando súbitamente escuché unas explosiones provenientes de nuestra casa.- Se detuvo momentáneamente, como si estuviese asustado de continuar. Respiró profundamente.

- Alarmado por la condición de mi hijo y de mi esposa, corrí a todo dar, creando una corriente de aire que me favorecía, y al llegar encontré a mi hijo. Sollozaba sin control, llamando a su madre una y otra vez. Lo tomé entre mis brazos, y proseguí a inspeccionar la casa. Varias secciones estaban destruidas, y era obvio que la destrucción la había causado un maestro fuego. Me apresuré, queriendo ver lo que fuese que le había ocurrido a mi esposa, cuando encontré una mancha de sangre de tamaño considerable en el suelo, y al llegar allí mi hijo redobló los esfuerzos de sus sollozos. El cuerpo de mi esposa ya no estaba allí. Quienes la atacaron no estuvieron contentos con llevarse su vida, sino nos quitaron también el privilegio de poder hacerle un funeral apropiado.- Dijo, con un deje de rabia y tristeza en su voz.

-Cargándolo intenté revisar las inmediaciones del sitio, tratando de conseguir alguna pista, algo que me llevase al autor de este acto de odio, pero no hallé nada. Quien quiera que fuese, era un profesional, y yo le había fallado a mi familia, no los había podido proteger.- Se sentó en el suelo, e invitó a Gintsu a hacer lo mismo antes de continuar.

- En el momento que mi hijo logró al fin conciliar el sueño, sentí como algo se le cayó de entre sus ropas, algo que tenía en la espalda. Era un pergamino, un último mensaje de su madre para nosotros. Lo abrí tímidamente, temiendo que sería la última vez que escucharía de mi dulce Yukariko, y procedí a leerlo. En él, se disculpaba con nosotros, pero en especial con nuestro hijo, ya que lamentaba no poder estar allí para poder verlo crecer. Decía que al parecer su astucia no fue suficiente para esconderla de sus persecutores, que lamentaba no poder estar con nosotros el resto de nuestras vidas, que esperaba que algún día la perdonásemos, y que nos amaba a ambos con cada fibra de su ser.

En un momento de debilidad, me puse en frente de la hoguera de la plaza central, y consideré quemar el pergamino, puesto que solo nos traería memorias de a quien extrañaríamos por siempre. Cuando estaba suficientemente cerca, note como las letras del pergamino se empezaron a borrar, y un nuevo mensaje aparecía. El mensaje decía lo subsiguiente:

"Querido hijo, sé que me extrañaras, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo, dentro de ti mi amor seguirá vivo, en más de un solo aspecto. Sé que he sido incapaz de cumplir mis deberes como madre, y lo lamento más que nada en este mundo, mi amado Yashio. Sin embargo, debo pedir que hagas algo. Debes de ir a la vieja casa de mis padres, y allí en el salón de estar, conseguirás una entrada secreta que te llevará a la galería secreta de la familia. Mi sueño era llevarte allí cuando cumplieses dieciséis años, pero eso ya no será posible.

Allí encontraras un pergamino en una pequeña caja dorada. Este pergamino era de mi abuelo, quien lo heredó de su padre. El fue un monje del templo aire del sur, y es un pergamino que contiene un secreto que es para tus ojos nada más, hasta que tengas hijos y lo puedas entonces delegar a ellos. Siendo ahora el último descendiente vivo de mi familia, debes protegerlo a toda costa. Entiendo lo egoísta que soy, incumpliéndote y luego pidiendo tú ayuda, pero por favor, créeme cuando digo que te amé más que a nada, que tu sonrisa era lo más preciado del mundo para mí y que serás siempre la razón por la que vine a este mundo. Te ama,

Tu Madre."-

Yashio seguía concentrado en mantener viva la llama, lo que le producía una sensación de seguridad, como si fuese su madre abrazándolo, diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, dejo escapar una dulce e inocente carcajada, recordando viejas historias que su madre solía contarle.

- Luego del incidente, no podíamos quedarnos en la ciudad, así que apenas pude guardar nuestras pertenencias de importancia, nos preparamos para marcharnos. Lo último que faltaba era visitar la vieja casa de los padres de mi esposa, que estaba abandonada ahora que ella no la visitaría. Con facilidad conseguí la entrada a la galería, y dentro la caja de la que hablaba Yukariko. Por respeto a mi esposa, no la leí, y esperé para dársela a Yashio luego. Originalmente, planeaba dársela a lo que el cumpliese los dieciséis años, pero mientras viajábamos, una noche lo encontré leyendo el pergamino, y algo de él pareció alegrarlo, así que no pude obligarme a quitarle una fuente de alegría a mi hijo luego de lo que había acaecido.

-Días después, llegamos a un pueblo y tomamos refugio allí brevemente, pero yo sabía que no podía permanecer por mucho tiempo allí. Pasó un tiempo más, y nos movimos entre varios pueblos pequeños, siempre procurando no quedarnos demasiado tiempo en un solo sitio. Más de una vez sentí que nos observaban, pero quien lo hacía, por alguna razón.

Una noche, dormíamos en una pradera bajo un árbol, cuando sentí como unas bolas de fuego venían en dirección nuestra. Pude reaccionar a tiempo y protegernos, pero esa noche supe que no podía seguir viviendo así, que mi hijo necesitaba un lugar fijo en el cual crecer, un lugar donde pudiese correr por las calles sin temor de que alguien lo perseguía por un secreto que le fue puesto a una edad cruelmente temprana.- Su mirada se deposó momentáneamente sobre Yashio con una sonrisa triste, la sonrisa de un padre que quisiera quitarle el peso injusto de una responsabilidad a su hijo.

-Pensé en Ba Sing Se, el sitio que todavía llaman la ciudad mejor protegida del mundo, pero una mañana en el pueblo, Yashio se acercó a mí y me dijo que sabía a dónde debía ir. Dijo que vendríamos aquí, que aquí estaríamos a salvo. Jamás en mi vida había visto a un niño tan pequeño estar tan seguro de una decisión, y algo de su expresión me daba un buen presentimiento, así que emprendimos el viaje hacia Gran Sur. Espero que dentro de esta ciudad mi hijo pueda crecer sin temor alguno, expresando quien es totalmente,- Zakkio volteo sus ojos hacia Gintsu. - Monje Gintsu, ¿será así?

- Deja que tu alma descanse, aquí has conseguido lo que buscas. Lo único de lo que debes tener cuidado es del fuego control...está prohibido aquí. Será mejor que crezca como un monje maestro aire, y que así lo conozcan en la ciudad. Ayudaré en lo que pueda siempre, y tomare a tu hijo como uno de mis discípulos, uno de mis nietos. Ya es tarde, y nuestros cuerpos piden que les demos descanso, así que si tienes algo más que decirme, espera al nuevo día, y hablaremos en ese entonces. Yashio, pequeño- Le dijo, mientras se acercaba el, pero al darse cuenta que ya había conciliado el sueño, buscó a su padre en silencio, que lo cargó hasta la habitación que le dieron.

La vida en Gran Sur luego de eso no había sido mala sino todo lo contrario: Yashio había empezado sus clases de aire control, y siendo el más joven de la clase, todos sus compañeros lo cuidaban como podan, mientras que Zakkio retomó su trabajo anterior, trabajando con los niños de menos recursos económicos de la ciudad, enseñándoles y cuidando de ellos. Yashio nunca estuvo celoso de la atención que su padre le daba a todo los otros niños, porque él sabía que al final del día, su papá hacia todo por él, y aunque tuvo que pasar un largo tiempo para que pudiese sentirse completamente bien de nuevo, el amor de su padre lo mantenía feliz. De vez en cuando lo encontraban vagando por sitios del templo donde no debía estar, pero el siempre se disculpaba y regresaba con su padre.

Zakkio, que conocía a su hijo, podía ver el brillo y la emoción del descubrimiento o las ansias del mismo en sus ojos, pero no dijo nada. Lo que fuese lo que su hijo estaba buscando, le traía una felicidad tal que su padre pensó que algún día él lo compartiría, que no era su lugar forzarlo y arruinar el sueño de un niño. Todo parecía estar lleno espléndidamente, ya que nunca volvieron a sentirse perseguidos, ni hubo ningún incidente que indicase que quienes los habían buscado antes estaban en la ciudad. Y siempre que estuviese solo, Yashio aprovechaba y mantenía una cálida llama, observándola todo el tiempo que podía.

Por años todo parecía estar bien, o mejor que eso. No obstante con eso, Yashio sintió cuando su padre empezó a cambiar: no descansaba tan bien, hablaba en sus sueños, siempre diciendo algo referente a su falta de comprensión, pero cuando estaba despierto negaba del todo tener cualquier tipo de sueño inusual, y esto preocupó mucho a Yashio, dado que su padre era una persona muy honesta, y siempre compartía cualquier cosa que le molestara con él y con los otros monjes. Yashio le mencionó esto un día a Gintsu, a lo cual el monje le contestó con una sonrisa calmada, diciéndole que el hablaría con su padre, que todo estaría bien. Como le tenía plena confianza al monje, esto le dio suficiente calma como para poder esperar a que se resolviese el problema.

Pasadas unas semanas, Zakkio pareció calmarse mientras dormía, así que Yashio asumió que todo estaba bien. Lo único que parecía ser fuera de lo común es que su padre ahora dormía un poco más de lo normal, pero como no había querido hablar de eso antes, Yashio no hizo resurgir el tema. Yashio sentía una conexión hacia los monjes que le enseñaban el arte de aire control, y con sus compañeros. Lo trataban muy bien, y sentirse como si pertenecía en un lugar estaba empezando a hacer que no percibiera al mundo como un lugar cruel donde la gente tomaba a quienes él quería por obtener conocimiento. Esto le dio más confianza en sí mismo, así que ahora sus excursiones, en las que siempre acababa perdido se volvieron más frecuentes, y se sentía cada vez más a gusto explorando. Era el juego más divertido para él, pues se sentía libre, dejando que su vista descubriese más y más cosas y sitios nuevos, aunque no conseguía lo que buscaba todavía.

Una tarde su padre le preparó el único plato que sabía preparar bien, uno que preparaba desde que Yashio tenía memoria: su famosa ensalada de caballo-avestruz. No la había preparado desde que Yukariko había fallecido, por temor de evocar terribles memorias para ambos, pero para sorpresa de ambos, pasaron la comida felizmente, recordando con cariño y no con dolor, su vida en la nación del fuego. Su padre lo llevó entonces a comer sus golosinas favoritas, y luego se sentaron sobre un montículo de tierra suave, cerca de la estatua del Avatar Aang.

- Hijo, sabes que eres lo más importante del mundo para mi, ¿cierto?- Le pregunto, mientras mordía una tarta de mango.

- Lo sé papá.- Le respondió con entusiasmo, entre mordiscos.- Tú también lo eres para mi.- Se quedó mirándolo por un momento, y luego regresó a devorar la tarta felizmente.

- Quiero que sepas que si llegase a hacer algo que te confundiera, también lo hago por tú. A veces no entenderás el porqué de ciertas cosas que hago, pero quiero que siempre recuerdes que todo lo que deseo para tú es simplemente lo mejor posible, y que si hay algo que pueda hacer para dártelo, lo haré.- Continuó, poniendo énfasis en sus palabras.- Siempre estás en la punta de todos mis objetivos, guiando mis pasos, aunque no los sepas.- Yashio, con un pedazo de golosina en la boca, giro su cabeza para ver a su padre, y tenía una expresión un poco confusa. Luego de tragar el dulce, dijo.

-¿Hm? No entiendo papá, ¿Por qué estas decidiendo hablar de esto ahora? ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?- Estaba a medio camino entre confundido y preocupado ahora, porque su padre no hablaba así normalmente, y había algo... conclusivo sobre su discurso. Zakkio dejó una débil e quizás ligeramente triste risa escapar sus labios.

- Sí, estoy bien. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.- Se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó fuertemente.- Aquí te quieren, y te cuidan, y seguirá siendo así. Pase lo que pase.- Eso era extraño, a él también lo cuidaban, ¿no debió haber dicho que los cuidaban a ambos? Supuso que debió haber sido un error involuntario, y lo abrazó de vuelta. Esa sería la última vez que abrazaría a su padre en Gran sur. A la mañana siguiente, para querer sorprender a su padre y acompañarlo en su caminata matutina, Yashio se despertó una hora antes de lo que acostumbraba hacerlo, pero al entrar a la habitación de su padre, la encontró vacía, sin ninguna de las pocas posesiones de su padre en ella. Únicamente un pergamino sobre la cama quedaba, solitario.

Yashio se acercó al pergamino y lo abrió por curiosidad. El pergamino tenía un mensaje dirigido al de su padre, así que lo leyó atentadamente hasta el final.

"Querido hijo, sé que no entenderás lo que estoy haciendo, y si decides odiarme por lo que he empezado a hacer hoy, será el precio que pagaré por traerte un mejor futuro. La ciudad a dónde estás, Gran Sur está completamente a salvo mientras que el monje Gintsu viva allí. Procura serle obediente y no causar demasiados problemas ni para la ciudad ni para tus compañeros, escúchalos que ellos te quieren genuinamente y te ayudarán a crecer como persona y como maestro elemental.

Hace un par de meses, tu madre vino a mí en un sueño, y al principio no podía entender ninguna de sus palabras, me era muy difícil porque parecían estar siendo distorsionadas por alguna fuerza exterior, y me causaba mucho dolor no poder entenderla. El sueño se repetía una y otra vez, y me estaba causando más estrés que descanso el dormir. No sabía qué hacer, y me sentía demasiado inseguro como para recurrir a alguien, pero justo en ese momento, tu, mi hijo, sin saberlo me ayudaste, por lo que te estoy muy agradecido. Gintsu se acercó a mí un día y me preguntó sobre aquello que me afligía, así que luego de una muy larga conversación decidí arriesgarme y contarle mi problema al monje.

Como siempre, en su eterna sabiduría supo que decir, y me enseñó que tipo de meditaciones podía hacer para ayudarme a entender el mensaje. Con esa ayuda, empecé a entender partes del mensaje, pero lo que bloqueaba el mensaje de tu madre era algo muy fuerte, y me tomó meses entender el mensaje en su plenitud. Ahora que sé lo que tu madre me quería decir, te puedo decir que te ama con todo su corazón todavía, y que su amor por ti ha sido su mayor arma. Debo emprender en un viaje para lograr algo que no te puedo explicar. Te puedo decir, sin embargo, que es por ti que lo hago, y cuando lo logre regresaré a Gran Sur y podremos ir a donde queramos, cuando queramos. No tendrás que temer porque nadie podrá hacerte daño y el mundo será un lugar mejor.

El camino que debo recorrer es peligroso y difícil, pero te prometo que regresaré, y prepararé de nuevo la ensalada de caballo-avestruz, y comeremos tartas y golosinas como ayer. Te prometo que haré lo que debo y haré del mundo un lugar que puedas caminar libremente, así me tome mucho tiempo. Te amo, hijo mío, y eso nunca cambiará.

Tu Padre. "

Mientras su mirada caminaba las líneas del pergamino, se le hacía mas y mas difícil leer, porque el llanto cubría mas y mas de su visión, y para cuando había terminado, estaba en un gimoteo que no parecía poder cesar. Salió corriendo de la habitación a donde el monje Gintsu, gritando y gritando entre sollozos, y al llegar abrió la puerta de golpe y se abalanzó sobre el monje, lloriqueando y lanzando golpes.

-¡¿POR QUÉ? ¡¿POR QUÉ AYUDASTE A QUE SE FUERA? ¡EL PODRÁ SER TU DISCIPULO Y TU AMIGO, PERO NO TENÍAS DERECHO...!- Su tono de voz bajó, y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al monje, pero sus emociones estaban tan descontroladas que el sin saber estaba produciendo llamas con sus manos, y lo sigue haciendo por media hora, pero el monje no se movió, solo dejó que Yashio lo siguiese abrazando y quemando, porque sabía que el niño necesitaba sacar todas las emociones que sentía en el momento. La marca de la quemadura que se le formó en la espalda era de casi medio metro de larga, recorriendo la parte central de su dorso. Al cabo de una hora, Yashio soltó su abrazo, y miró con cara de confusión al monje.

- ¿He sido mal hijo...?- Entre sollozos suaves le dijo- ¿Qué debo hacer para que regrese mi papá...?.- Gintsu puso una de sus manos sobre su cabeza con cariño.

- Debes hacer tu mejor esfuerzo para vivir lo mejor que puedas, para que cuando tu padre regrese te encuentre sano, fuerte e inteligente. No faltes a tus clases, da lo mejor de ti, y el destino de seguro te sonreirá. Ven, acompáñame que tengo algo para ti.- Sin mostrar mucha emoción, lo siguió mientras él lo llevaba por varios pasillos del templo, hacia una sección de habitaciones que no se usaba, porque era la más antigua y se mantenía como una especie de santuario de meditación. Se paró en frente de una de las habitaciones, una que al parecer no había sido visitada en cientos de años.

- Estoy a punto de mostrarte la habitación que le perteneció posiblemente a el maestro aire y monje más notable que ha nacido aquí: la habitación del antiguo Avatar Aang.- Al escuchar esto, Yashio sintió algo de emoción y curiosidad, la suficiente como para parar su llanto por un momento. Tímidamente abrió la puerta y vio la habitación. Algo de esta habitación le hacía sentir bien, como si este lugar fuese un buen lugar, un espacio en el que se podría sentir a salvo. Contra una de las paredes había un armario de vidrio, dentro del cual se encontraba una vara de madera que no parecía tener nada especial.

- Toma la vara, Yashio.- Le dijo el monje, y le obedeció. Abrió gentilmente el armario y tomo la vara. Estaba hecha de una madera muy durable, bien cuidada. La madera todavía conservaba su brillo original, lo que significaba que alguien se encargaba de mantenerlo en perfecto estado. Inspeccionándola de cerca parecía tener varios compartimientos. Intentó varias cosas para hacerlos funcionar pero no logro nada, y finalmente en un acto de frustración chocó la punta inferior contra el suelo, lo que causo que unas alas extensibles de tela azul se mostraran, revelando así que la vara era el planeador del Avatar Aang. Al darse cuenta de lo valioso que era el objeto que tenía en sus manos, se deprimió de nuevo. Seguramente no le dejarían ni jugar con él ni conservarlo.

- Este planeador, que perteneció al Avatar Aang, ahora es tuyo. Es un regalo de mi parte, para que vueles por la ciudad y experimentes la felicidad de volverte uno con el viento. Debes cuidarlo, pues es el único de su especie, los planeadores de ahora solo los poseen algunos maestros aire, y este es el más especial e importante de todos. Yashio sintió una inesperada alegría, porque al saber definitivamente que el planeador era suyo, se dió cuenta que ahora podría encontrar con mucha más facilidad aquello que buscaba. La alegría momentánea no le duró demasiado, pero regresaría cada vez que volase.

Después de pasar un par de días encerrado en su propia habitación por voluntad propia, intentó salir y volverse a integrar en las clases y en su aprendizaje como monje. Su amistad con los compañeros maestros aire se vió severamente dañada, ya que ellos sabían con anticipación que su padre se iba y no le habían avisado. Eventualmente los perdonó, pero la amistad nunca fue la misma. En ese momento, el pequeño solo tenía dos objetivos en mente: conseguir el sitio que debía de conseguir en la montaña del templo, y volver a ver a su padre. Tardaría años en darse cuenta que para lograr su segundo objetivo, tendría que salir de la ciudad.

- Tu padre está vivo, Yas, lo sé. Alguien tan inteligente y buen maestro aire como el no caerá ante nada. Ya puedo imaginar su cara de sorpresa cuando lo consigamos, al ver a su hijo todo un maestro aire y capaz de escapar de Gran Sur, de seguro que estará orgulloso. Y quien sabe, quizás le ayudemos en lo que sea que tenga que hacer. Creo que por hoy, voy a dormir. Deberías dormir tú también. Hasta mañana.- Y con eso se fue a dormir. Yashio mantenía entre sus manos el pergamino, haciéndolo girar con una ligera corriente de aire entre sus manos. La sensación del pergamino le era tan familiar: su tamaño, su peso, su textura y su color. Podría reconocerlo a distancia sin problemas. Eventualmente, la brisa que generaba se calmó y lo guardó entre sus cosas.

Trató de dormirse pero después de un par de intentos fallidos decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire, y quizás a practicar algo. En cubierta no aparentaba haber nadie, y la noche estrellada proporcionaba la luz perfecta que permite de ver bien de cerca y que dificulta precisar objetos a distancia, así que luego de llegar a un punto bastante cerca de la proa del barco comenzó a practicar, creando pequeños domos semiesféricos impresos con su energía, haciéndolos ir en direcciones diversas. Con cada práctica, podía producir el efecto con más rapidez. Ya que nadie le había interrumpido todavía, pensó que nadie estaba observándolo, y con prudencia produjo una pequeña flama, manteniéndola diminuta entre sus manos, solo para sentir ese familiar calor que le proporcionaba.

Había logrado la frecuencia con la que hacía esto, porque el mismo sabía que no era una práctica saludable, el engañarse aunque fuese por un momento, el hablarle a una llama que nunca le respondería ni le daría el conocimiento, el amor y la orientación que su madre le pudo haber proporcionado, pero no podía evitar querer tomar confort en la familia calidez de ese fuego. Sus habilidades como maestro fuego estaban limitadas a movimientos muy básicos: bolas de fuego que dejaban mucho que desear, lo que estaba haciendo ahora y poco más. El único movimiento que sabía hacer que podría usar en combate es una llamarada derecha, porque era el solo movimiento que había practicado por mucho tiempo.

El leve crujido de madera sobre el peso de un hombre fue lo que le previno a tiempo, y pudo detener su fuego control antes que quien sea que había decidido subir a cubierta pudiese verlo. El sonido continuó y la silueta del capitán Sumik se pronunció de entre las sombras, aproximándose a su ubicación en la proa.

- Ah, joven, ¿tu mente no te deja descansar? Esa es la bendición y maldición de una mente ágil como la tuya, me temo.- Tenía un tono casi jovial, y solo luego de tomar un momento para calmar su corazón, que todavía saltaba un poco por haber estado tan cerca de ser visto haciendo fuego control, pudo responder.

- Puede ser, pero si no me conoce, capitán, ¿por qué me llama ágil de mente? No quiero ofenderlo, y me disculpo si lo he hecho.- Agregó al final, recordando la autoridad que poseía su compañero temporal de conversación.

- Ah, joven Yashio, pero como mencioné antes tú y tu amigo escaparon de Gran Sur juntos, ¿no? Eso es una razón de peso para no subestimarte ni a ti ni a tu amigo, y cualquiera que piense distinto le falta experiencia.- Respondió tranquilamente.

- Ahora me siento un poco tonto,- Dijo soltando una muy leve carcajada. - y usted ha sido tan bueno con nosotros. Espero que nuestra ayuda hoy no haya entorpecido a su tripulación.- Expresó, recordando como los marineros no parecían estar agradados teniéndolos a bordo. Para su sorpresa, el comentario causó que el capitán pusiese una expresión seria, y alzase su vista.

- Si fueron de ayuda, ambos poseen una excelente condición física. Con respecto a mi tripulación...dales un tiempo, ya se acostumbraran a ustedes.- Su mirada parecía perderse entre las estrellas del firmamento. - Su presencia solo les trae recuerdos que preferirían mantener olvidados. Pero eso es algo que te podré explicar mejor luego, cuando estemos en el pueblo del polo sur. Son todos buenos hombres, disculpa su comportamiento, no te arrepentirás.- Yashio estaba un poco sorprendido por lo abiertamente que el capitán hablaba de sus hombres.

- Deben serlo, para que su capitán hable de ellos de esa forma. Solo me preocupaba por si habíamos ayudado en verdad o no. Me alegro de haber sido de asistencia.- A pesar de la tónica seria de la conversación, Yashio no pudo evitar dejar que un bostezo escapase sus labios. Antes de que pudiese disculparse por sus acciones, el capitán se rió alegremente.

- Joven, hazle caso a tu cuerpo, que mañana espero que nos sigan ayudando como hoy, y los necesitamos llenos de energía.- Yashio asintió, se despidió y dejó al capitán bajo la luna, que parecía estar pensando en algo de importancia. Antes de dejar la cubierta, le pareció escuchar al capitán decir algo bajo su aliento, pero no le prestó atención y fue a reposar.

La siguiente mañana le parecía recordar que algo que había soñado era importante, pero intentase cuanto intentase, no podía recordar qué. Solo recordaba una brisa muy fuerte dentro de su sueño antes de despertarse, lo que le resultaba inmensamente frustrante. Seguido a haber desperdiciado una hora tratando de recordar cualquier detalle, salió a cubierta y prosiguió a ayudar con cualquier labor que los marineros no habían hecho ya. No lo trataron ni a él, ni a Bak de manera distinta hoy, pero luego de la conversación con Sumik, no le molestaba tanto su comportamiento.

En el descanso del almuerzo, le explicó a Bak lo que le había dicho el capitán, lo que también ayudó a Bak a lidiar con como los trataban. La brisa parecía ponerse más fría a medida que seguían el curso, era como un aviso de que se acercaban continuamente al polo sur. En la tarde retomaron las labores, y para ellos era un placer ayudar, un recordatorio adicional de que eran libres, dado que en la ciudad no había mar y por ende barcos tampoco. Estaban en plena labor, cuando un golpe sacudió el barco. Inmediatamente, varios hombres pararon sus tareas y se asomaron de ambos lados del naviero, tratando de ver que podía haber causado el movimiento brusco.

Yashio corrió rápidamente hacia las barracas, y trajo su planeador, preparándose para lo que fuera a suceder. En estas partes del mar no había grandes peligros para barcos, más allá de una tormenta de proporciones inconcebibles, así que no podía ser nada demasiado peligroso. Varios hombres buscaron sus armas, diferentes variaciones de arpones, y se posicionaron a ambos lados de la embarcación. Antes de que pudiesen actuar, Yashio había extendido su planeador y ya estaba volando en círculos, para poder descubrir al causante.

Bak se acercó al lugar donde los hombres habían tomado los arpones y le dijo al encargado:

- ¿Puedo tomar tres arpones pequeños prestado?- El encargado lo miró con un desdén sutil, pero antes de que pudiese refutarle, Sato le interrumpió.

- Dale lo que te está pidiendo, Ryo, así cuando se ridiculice en frente de todos. Son niños después de todo.- Tomó varios arpones pequeños y se los entregó a Bak, quien estaba haciendo caso omiso de lo que le decían.

- ¡Muchas gracias!, se los devolveremos luego.- Dijo antes de correr a amarrarlos todos con una soga resistente.

Luego de unos minutos de quietud, Yashio al fin logró ver un movimiento en el mar, y pitó fuertemente, usando el aire aledaño a su ubicación para amplificar el sonido del pitido.

- ¡Ya voy!- Gritó Bak, terminando de amarrar los arpones, que estaban sujetados a intervalos equivalentes, uno de ellos atado a uno de los extremos de la soga. Corrió hacia el lado sobre el cual volaba Yashio, le entregó el final de la soga a tres marineros que estaban cerca, quienes lo miraron confundido, pero el capitán les asintió así que tomaron la soga. Bak procedió a pararse sobre la baranda del estribor, y observó atentadamente la sombra que se les acercaba bajo el mar. Arriba se empezó a sentir como una fuerte brisa se empezaba a generar, ganando potencia con cada momento. La sombra se hacía más y más visible, conforme a que se iba elevando, preparándose para atacar nuevamente.

En un santiamén, un pequeño tornado salió disparado desde arriba, atravesando la superficie del mar de forma curveada, formando un gancho de aire que sacó al tiburón-león del océano por un instante, momento en el que Bak apuntó a la corriente que envolvía a la presa y la arrojó con toda su fuerza. El primero de los arpones, que iba en la punta de la soga, tomó la corriente del aire, y los otros arpones le siguieron, dándole un par de vueltas con la soga al pez antes de clavarse en cinco puntos distintos. En ese preciso segundo, la corriente de aire se deshizo, incapaz de mantener su forma por más que unos instantes al ser enfrentada a tantos obstáculos físicos. Pero había sido suficiente, el tiburón-león estaba capturado.

Los hombres que tenían la soga en sus manos tuvieron que sostener la soga, porque sin eso, se hubiesen perdido tanto los arpones como la cuerda. Después de unos minutos, el pez logró zafarse, y debido a sus heridas, huyó. Siendo un animal tan grande, los arpones pequeños no le infligieron heridas letales, y se recuperaría en un par de días. Si alguien hubiese observado con suficiente atención hubiesen notado que no le habían infligido daño en ningún punto vital. Los marineros observaron como Yashio regresaba, y entretanto él y Bak se felicitaban, siguieron observándolos, incrédulos.

- Lo han hecho muy bien, jóvenes, y por eso yo y mi tripulación les estamos agradecidos. Nadie podrá decir que son inútiles ahora, ¿no es así, compañeros?- Dijo Sumik, y se volteó a ver a su tripulación. Algunos mostraron aceptación, aunque sin mucho entusiasmo, y luego mas se le unieron, y al cabo de unos minutos, casi todos se habían unido, y con un más emoción. Se acercaron a Bak y Yashio para felicitarlos por el trabajo, y a disculparse por su comportamiento previo. Solo Sato permaneció en silencio sobre la proa, contemplando con algo de desaire, y Bak lo notó pero no pudo acercarse, ya que el resto estaba agobiándolos.

Esa noche, comieron rodeados de marineros que querían o contarle historias de sus aventuras previas o escuchar sobre Gran Sur, ya que ninguno de ellos la conocía. Pasaron la noche entera entre cuentos, lo que los hizo sentir a ambos un poco como parte de la familia. No eran pescadores corrientes tampoco, eran militares que en tiempos de paz vivían de la pesca, así que las armas que cargaban no eran las armas de unos pescadores intensándose defender, sino las armas de un soldado, que los habían acompañado en muchas batallas previas y tenían historias emocionantes que contar. Sato, por supuesto, no estuvo presente, y luego de un par de horas Bak decidió salir, buscándolo. Se encontraba en cubierta, sentado contra uno de los mástiles, y al verlo, Bak se le acercó.

- ¿Que quieres, muchacho?- Dijo, sin girar su cara hacia él, tomando un trago de una cantimplora esférica.

- Solo quiero preguntarle algo, primer oficial.- Al exacto momento en que había terminado de hablar, Sato se volteó, sosteniendo la cantimplora en una mano, y le lanzó un puño, pero como estaba ligeramente embriagado, no atinó, y Bak lo esquivó sin mayor dificultad.

- No te atrevas a volver a decir eso. Yo no soy primer oficial, y tu ciertamente no tienes derecho de llamarme así.- Le dijo con resentimiento, retomando su compostura, y tomando nuevamente.

- Disculpa, lo asumí y me equivoqué. Todos parecen respetarte así que pensé que lo eras...-

- En este barco, muchacho, no hay primer oficial. Hay segundo oficial, y ese cargo si lo llevo con todo el orgullo y empeño que puedo. Deberías pensar antes de hablar, chico.- Bak se sentó, manteniendo una cierta distancia de él.

- Tiene razón... ¿Puedo preguntarle por qué no hay primer oficial?- Preguntó tímidamente.

- Eso es algo que quizás otra persona te quiera contar, pero no yo, no hoy. Muchacho, si vas a quedarte aquí, entonces demuestra que eres un hombre al menos, y bebe un trago.- Le ofreció la garrafa, y Bak la tomó lentamente, considerando si hacerlo o no. Jamás en su vida había bebido algo alcohólico, y ciertamente no pensaba que comenzaría con un marinero al que apenas conocía, pero estaba comenzando su vida de nuevo, y se dijo a si mismo que tenía que mantener su espíritu de aventura, así que respiró profundo, y tomó.

Primero, sintió como un sabor de madera cubría su boca, seguido de un ardor y picor que se respondió por su tráquea, y la sensación le hizo producir un gesto involuntario con su cara, mientras sentía como atravesaba su cuerpo, con un golpe seco, pero no excesivo. Luego de tomar, sacudió su cabeza, y el efecto empezó a disiparse.

- Ahora al menos podrás decir que eres un poco mas hombre.- Sato tomó de vuelta la cantimplora, y siguió tomando. No hablaron mucho, pero le dejó seguir allí con el por un par de horas más, y le ofreció dos o tres tragos mas, no suficiente para embriagarlo, pero ciertamente para sentir el efecto del ron

Que bebían. Luego ambos regresaron a las barracas y durmieron hasta el amanecer.

Yashio se despertó un poco antes del amanecer, salió de las barracas y aprovechó que la mayoría estaban todavía dormidos, y sacó su planeador. Voló en la dirección en la que iba el barco, para ver si ya pronto llegarían al polo sur, y al cabo de diez minutos volando vio los primeros icebergs en el horizonte. Regresó al barco emocionado, y fue corriendo a donde dormía Bak. Lo encontró roncando fuertemente, y, incapaz de contener la sensación de que llegarían pronto, lo movió bruscamente, y Bak reaccionó lanzando un cuchillo sin ver, que por suerte se clavo contra la madera de la pared más cercana, evitando que algún accidente ocurriese.

- ¡AAAAH! Déjame dormir...- Dijo, lanzándose a la cama de nuevo.

- ¡Vamos a llegar pronto, ya vi el primer icebe-

-¿¡En serio?- Le interrumpió, brincando de su cama, pasándole por encima, y corriendo a cubierta. Yashio salió caminando, y Bak estaba sobre la punta del barco, viendo hacia el horizonte. Se empezaban a ver formaciones blancas en la distancia, y el resto de la tripulación también estaba alegre, puesto que regresarían a casa. En el transcurso de dos horas ya estaban navegando entre icebergs, cuya lisa superficie ofrecía el espejo natural más grande y hermoso que Bak y Yashio habían visto en sus vidas. Podían ver varios pingüinos-nutria, caminando, deslizándose y nadando en su hábitat natural, y cada segundo era como un espectáculo para ellos que jamás habían visto nada que se le pareciese. El sentido de aventura de ambos se exaltó fuertemente y los cubrió, llevándolos a sitios que todavía ni conocían, sitios que ni sus imaginaciones podían crear, donde la aventura de descubrir no tenía fin.

Por el resto del viaje, mientras trabajaban, solo podían pensar en esa sensación, al punto de que no recordarían ninguna conversación de las que transpiraron. Cuando iba a empezar el atardecer, vieron la primera puerta: unos portones metálicos incrustados en hielo a ambos lados, que maestros agua controlaban para mover. Las puertas se sumergieron profundamente dejándolos pasar, y cuando habían cruzado unos maestros agua abordaron el barco, luego de que los portones subiesen de nuevo.

- Capitán Sumik, es un placer verlo de vuelta sano y salvo.- Dijo uno de ellos, saludándolo. Otro puso su mirada sobre Bak y Yashio, y preguntó: - ¿Quienes son ellos y porque han venido?-

- Somos viajeros que estábamos perdidos en el mar, y el capitán tuvo la bondad de ayudarnos cuando nos halló. Deseamos ir a la ciudad para conseguir provisiones e información sobre como viajar.-

- Muy bien, bienvenidos a la tribu sur del agua,- Dijo, en tanto que empezaba a mover sus brazos junto a los otros maestros, moviendo el agua que estaba bajo ellos hasta formar una gigantesca burbuja que cubría la embarcación por completo. Continuaron el movimiento de sus brazos, fluidos como el agua, y la burbuja se sumergió con el barco, revelando la entrada de un túnel submarino. Moviendo la burbuja, se adentraron en el túnel, y luego siguieron la corriente que llevaba al otro lado. Yashio podía sentir el lazo invisible entre los maestros y su elemento, como la voluntad y energía del maestro se transmitía al elemento, quien tomaba eso como una orden, y la seguía sin chistar, moviéndose con una trayectoria esférica, y manteniendo la burbuja intacta.

El túnel era de un azul claro transparente, y se podían apreciar uno que otro pez nadando alrededor de ellos, evitando entrar al aire. Bak, que no estaba concentrándose como lo estaba haciendo Yashio, contempló con asombro esta escena de belleza submarina, apreciando cada momento del espectáculo frente a él. Les tomó una decena de minutos atravesarlo enteramente, y al emerger del otro lado, los maestros agua deshicieron la burbuja, el puerto en el que se encontraban se hizo visible. Era un puerto grande, con capacidad para almacenar a la flota de la tribu sur del agua entera, y tenía varias vías de entrada que daban hacia el pueblo.

En épocas antiguas, la tribu agua del sur no había sido más que un pequeño pueblo, pero luego de Yria, se había convertido en una ciudad grande. Todavía era pequeña en comparación a la tribu agua del norte, pero era varias veces más grande y organizada de lo que lo había sido antes. A pesar de su tamaño actual, los habitantes se rehusaban a llamarlo ciudad, insistiendo que era " un pueblo grande", y hasta cierto punto, se les podría dar la razón, ya que a pesar de su tamaño la mayoría de las personas se conocían entre sí, una dinámica comunal reservada normalmente para pueblos pequeños. También se ufanaban de lo cálida que era la gente todavía, contrario a la formalidad que todavía retenía la tribu agua del norte, y razón por la cual la amistad entre ambas no era muy cercana, sin ser muy lejana. Como dos hermanas que se tienen mucho cariño pero saben que no podrían vivir juntas (no sé si decir esto así).

Se bajaron del barco, cargando cajones de madera que tenían todo lo que habían atrapado en sus viajes. La tripulación de Sumik había sido encomendada con atrapar una especie muy rara de animal que vivía en los mares cercanos a Gran Sur, y fue por eso que habían topado con Bak y Yashio. Al haber terminado de bajar toda la carga, bajaron el ancla y terminaron de salir todos. El pueblo estaba rodeado de una inmensa pared de hielo de forma circular, con una entrada frente a una pequeña subida cerca de donde se encontraban, y otra en la parte posterior. Sumik los acompaño hasta dentro del pueblo, y se despidió de ellos.

- Muchas gracias por todo, capitán Sumik.- Le dijeron ambos, haciendo una reverencia leve.

- No fue ningún problema, si quieren vernos vengan a la taberna " El León-Tortuga Feliz" en las noches. Estaremos allí todos los días de la semana, así que si necesitan hablarnos, búsquennos allí.- Los otros también se despidieron, inclusive Sato, que les dijo:

- Bueno, no puedo decir que fue un placer tenerlos a bordo pero, no fue tampoco una molestia. No son unos niños indefensos.- Y con eso se fue, dejándolos parados en medio del pueblo, cerca de una posada que no era costosa.

Fueron a la posada, tomaron una habitación, dejaron sus pertenencias y fueron a recorrer el gran pueblo. Ciertamente era más pequeño que Gran Sur, pero cada metro cuadrado era tierra sin explorar, y por lo tanto, emocionante. Conocieron el área comercial, donde había mercados y tiendas de propósitos variados, las áreas residenciales, llenas de niños jugando con nieve en las calles y de hombres y mujeres, ancianos y jóvenes, caminando, hablando. La arquitectura era simple pero encantadora, casas y edificios bajos, basados en la estructura de iglúes, con armatostes internos de metal. Eventualmente llegaron a un edificio grande en la parte noroeste de la ciudad, que tenía un lago interno: era la escuela de maestros agua da la tribu agua del sur. Frente a la entrada habían dos estatuas, una de cada lado: una era la de la Avatar Korra y la otra de otra maestra agua, de cabello largo del que tenía unas tiras cuya forma se asemejaba a la de unos aros a cada lado de su cara, y ninguno de los dos había visto antes.

-Vayamos adentro Bak, esta es una de las escuelas de maestros elementales más importantes del mundo, no quiero perderme la oportunidad de verla por dentro.- Dijo, mientras caminaba hacia la entrada.

-Si quieres ve tú, a mi eso no me emociona, nos vemos en la posada, ¿ok?- Le respondió, y antes de que Yashio pudiese decir algo, se fue. Yashio continuó su trayecto, entrando a la escuela, y ya adentro en la recepción fue al mostrador, donde se encontraba una chica de ojos marrón oscuro, de piel morena y con una sonrisa cálida que aparentaba tener cerca de veinte años a la cual se acercó.

-Disculpa, ¿a dónde son las clases?- Inconscientemente jugaba con el pergamino con una de sus manos. La muchacha lo observó por un momento, como si estuviese tratando de descifrar algo sobre él.

-No pareces un alumno de la escuela, ¿eres turista?-

-Sí, así es, soy de Gran Sur y quería ver cómo eran las clases en una de las escuelas más importantes del mundo. ¿Será que puedo, por favor?- Le dijo, poniendo la expresión más inocente que pudo, lo que hizo reír a la muchacha.

-Eres chistoso- Dijo con una pequeña risa.-, pasa y respeta las clases, los aprendices están en los niveles más altos y los expertos se encuentran en las áreas al fondo del pasillo.- Yashio le agradeció rápidamente y corrió hacia el fondo del edificio. A medio camino, el suelo se abrió, y si no hubiese sido un maestro aire, hubiese caído dentro, puesto que lo evitó generando una corriente de aire que le ayudó a correr temporalmente por una de las paredes del pasillo. Cuando quiso acercarse al hueco, para investigar que había pasado, frente a él se hizo un hueco, del cual salió una chica de pelo azul claro, morena, y de ojos azul celeste, y estaba molesta.

-No eres a quien esperaba, niño. Procura no caer en trampas que son para otras personas en el futuro, es molesto para quienes se toman el tiempo de prepararlas ¡hmph!- La muchacha corrió a toda velocidad, y Yashio logró ver numerosas cantimploras de combate – cantimploras de pieles muy duras y con capacidades de carga mucho mayores a las de una cantimplora regular, ya que fueron creadas para que maestros aguas pudiesen cargar su elemento con ellos.- en su espalda, al menos cuatro. Retomando su curso, caminó hasta el final del corredor, que llevaba a un área abierta donde había un lago con una pequeña cascada interna y varios pilares de hielo, cerca de la cual se encontraban cuatro maestros agua, cada uno practicando movimientos distintos, todos recibiendo guía de un quinto maestro agua, un hombre que aparentaba estar cerca de sus cincuenta años, con una barba gris y cabello largo del mismo color.

Yashio se acercó suficiente como para poder escucharlos hablar, y se sentó a observarlos sin tener que esconderse, puesto que parecían hacer caso omiso de su presencia. El maestro principal les estaba hablando, explicando algún detalle del agua control.

-El agua es el elemento del cambio, así que para controlarla deben de ser tan fluidos y cambiantes como ella, no pueden permitir que sus movimientos sean rígidos, o sino su control sobre ella será frágil. El agua nunca se detiene.- Dijo, tomando agua del lago cercano y haciéndola girar alrededor de él. – Si encuentra un obstáculo,- Con un sutil movimiento de su muñeca, y extendiendo su mano, hizo que el agua que lo rodeaba fuera hacia uno de los pilares cercanos, y al chocar con él, en vez de romperse y caer en gotas al suelo, como lo hubiese hecho si fuese un agua que no estuviese siendo controlada por un maestro, siguió en línea recta, curveando alrededor del pilar y luego volviéndose a unir.- entonces consigue el camino más inmediato para contornearlo, y seguir así su trayecto. El hacer esto no le toma ningún esfuerzo, dado que retiene toda su fuerza,- Hizo un gesto rápido hacia abajo con los dedos, y la punta del hilo de agua se convirtió en un látigo, azotando el hielo del suelo, y causándole unas pequeñas grietas.- como podrán ver.-Procedió entonces a hacer un gesto de retracción con su brazo, y el látigo de agua inmediatamente regresó a él.

– Las claves del agua control avanzado son dos: recordar que si ustedes cambian en todo momento- Tensó levemente su mano mientras su brazo y antebrazo se movían lentamente, haciendo que la punta del látigo se convirtiese en una punta afilada de hielo, mientras que el resto seguía siendo agua. Se notaba que este maestro era alguien de gran conocimiento, un verdadero genio del agua control, y sus enseñanzas eran inspiradoras.- y que debes estar alerta de todo lo que te rodea, porque si no lo estás,- Yashio sintió como algo frio y conciso conectó con su espalda, enviándolo varios metros en el aire. Estaba tan concentrado en el discurso y en las demonstraciones del maestro que no se había dado cuenta de los movimientos del hielo que lo rodeaba, pero logró reaccionar a tiempo para poder caer de pie en frente de los alumnos.- tus reflejos se vuelven lentos, y tus contrincantes podrán atacarte sin que te des cuenta.- Procedió a levantar bruscamente ambos brazos, levantando el hielo bajo todos sus alumnos, y disparando a dos de ellos al aire.

Luego de caer o esquivar, sus alumnos dieron un paso adelante, poniéndose al mismo nivel de cercanía de su maestro que Yashio, quien todavía parecía estar absorto en la clase.

-Muy bien alumnos, han mostrado progreso, pero espero que la próxima vez no tome a nadie por sorpresa.- Sus ojos se deposaron entonces sobre Yashio. – Parece que tenemos un espectador, ¿es él amigo de uno de ustedes?- Preguntó severamente, y todos respondieron rápidamente que no.

-Maestro, mi nombre es Yashio, y provengo de Gra- Se dio cuenta que si decía la verdad era posible que todos adivinasen que era un fugitivo de Gran Sur justo a tiempo para cambiar su historia.-, del Gran Templo Aire del Oeste, y estoy recorriendo el mundo. Al venir a la tribu agua del sur no podía perder la oportunidad de conocer una de las primeras escuelas de control elemental del mundo. Me disculpo por mi intromisión- Le hizo la reverencia más respetuosa que pudo, y esperó a que respondiera.

-Bien, la clase por hoy ha terminado. Si encuentran al alumno que faltó explíquenle lo que hicimos en la clase de hoy, y asegúrense de que no se quede atrás. Si ganamos el próximo torneo interno, los llevaré a donde yo practico personalmente, así que asegúrense de que nadie se quede atrás, ayúdense entre sí.- Sus discípulos se despidieron con respeto, nombrándolo "Seifu Haku" y se fueron, dejando a Yashio a solas con el maestro. – Bueno, joven maestro aire, si deseas conocer la escuela, acompáñame.- Yashio no se esperaba que un maestro fuese a darle el recorrido de la escuela, así que lo siguió, aunque le costase creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Durante horas recorrieron pasillos y diferentes áreas del primer nivel, y pudo ver a otro grupo recibiendo clases.

-Esta escuela fue fundada y construida hace aproximadamente 485 años, por una de las maestras agua más grandes de todos los tiempos: la poderosa Katara. Habrás visto su estatua del lado izquierdo de la estatua, enfrentando directamente al avatar Korra. Fue una de las que más hizo progresar al agua control en su tiempo, inventando muchas técnicas y métodos que son considerados cotidianos hoy en día, pero que eran inexistentes cuando ella estaba viva.- Lo guió por unas escaleras, llevándolo al primer nivel, donde se encontraban grupos de decenas de alumnos practicando técnicas de nivel medio

.- También fue la esposa del avatar Aang, y una de las responsables por el fin de la guerra de los cien años. Lamentablemente, hoy en día la mayoría de los alumnos y la gente que visita este sitio de enseñanza no tienen interés por la historia, y solo recuerdan al avatar Korra porque es más reciente y porque es un avatar. Es una tristeza que a veces el esfuerzo de una vida se lo den a otra, por su estatus o por cualquier otra razón.- Lo llevó por otras escaleras, esta vez unas que bajaban, pero lo hacían mucho más de lo que habían subido. Llegaron a una cueva, por donde pasaba un rio subterráneo, y estaba llena de flores de hielo de todo tipo: lirios, tulipanes, rosas, gardenias, orquídeas y flores de loto que flotaban en el río. Era el jardín más hermoso que había visto en su vida, extendiéndose por cientos de metros en todas las direcciones, y esta hecho totalmente de hielo, parecía tener un aura especial, una sensación de calidez, como si alguien te estuviese invitando a que pasearas entre sus flores-

-Y este es el sitio donde practican los tres alumnos más avanzados de la escuela, bajo la tutela de algún profesor, o solos. La leyenda dice que aquí fue enterrada una maestra agua que consiguió la felicidad aquí en la tribu agua del sur, donde pudo huir a las reglas rígidas de la tribu agua del norte, y cuyo amor por el agua era tal, que al morir se convirtió en el río que ves pasar. La leyenda también dice que la maestra amaba las flores, y que en vida las hacía constantemente, así que crecieron en este sitio, y renacen si las quiebras.- Tomó una de las flores por su tallo, quebrándola, y la dejo caer al suelo. El suelo absorbió la flor inmediatamente, y cerca a ellos nacieron tres flores pequeñas, mientras el tallo de la original se empezaba a reconstruir.

-El agua de este sitio tiene propiedades especiales que la vuelven más difícil de controlar, lo que proporciona el ambiente perfecto para entrenar a maestros agua excepcionales, fomentando su crecimiento.- El maestro miró a ambos lados, y luego de un momento, continuó.- Me temo que este es todo el tiempo que le puedo dedicar a tu visita, así que será mejor que regreses arriba. Recuerdas el camino de vuelta, ¿cierto?- Yashio asintió.- Bien, regresa, y si quieres hablar conmigo luego, regresa a la misma hora a la que has venido, estaré con mis alumnos a donde estaba hoy. – Parecía apresurado por algo. – Fue un placer conocerte, joven Yashio, pero debes irte.- Se marchó sin chistar, aunque casi regresa por curiosidad, pero decidió no hacerlo por no enfurecer al maestro. Había sido excepcional con él y no debía arruinar eso, aunque no supiese porque lo había tratado tan bien.

No se había dado cuenta pero habían pasado horas desde su llegada a la escuela y ya era de noche, así que regresó a la posada. En el camino pasó en frente de la taberna "El León-Tortuga feliz" así que hizo una nota mental de cómo llegar para referencias futuras. Le tomó más tiempo del previsto regresar porque no conocía bien el pueblo, y de noche las calles y callejones parecían ser idénticas, todas llevando a diferentes sitios, ninguno a la posada. Tuvo la suerte de conseguirse a una mujer sentada con un casco que parecía emular la forma de la cabeza de un lobo, y ella le ayudó a conseguir el camino de vuelta. Luego de hoy, tomaría su planeador con él todo el tiempo, porque si lo hubiese tenido hubiese conseguido el camino de vuelta mucho antes. Al llegar, Bak estaba parado afuera de la posada, con todas sus pertenencias.

-¿Qué… qué pasó? ¿Qué hiciste para que nos botaran?- Preguntó, confundido pero esperando algún tipo de respuesta totalmente imposible de creer.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo iba a saber que era prohibido practicar con armas dentro del hotel? Pero no te preocupes, creo que ya sé donde nos podemos quedar, al menos por un par de días.- Yashio levantó una ceja, con una expresión en algún punto medio entre curioso y preocupado. - ¿A dónde…?-

-Sígueme y verás, lo tengo bajo control.- Parecía tener confianza en sus palabras, así que Yashio decidió creerle, al menos hasta llegar al destino, y de todos modos no tenía ningún plan alternativo para conseguir donde dormir, así que no perdía nada siguiéndolo. Corrieron entre tantos callejones, que si alguien le hubiese pedido como regresar de vuelta a la posada, era más probable que bajase el avatar desde el mundo espiritual a darle la respuesta, a que él hubiese atinado si quiera la mitad del camino.

Llegaron al fin al frente de una casa de tamaño mediana, y Bak trató de llamar la atención de los habitantes sin éxito alguno. – ¡Por favor!- Exclamaba en voz baja. - ¡Abranos!- Yashio, a quien el sueño ya comenzaba a afectar, tomó su planeador cerrado y haciendo un movimiento brusco con él, generó una brisa que entró por la ventana superior de la casa. Minutos después, una mujer de mediana esas se asomó.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién es?- Preguntaba, ya que la oscuridad nocturna le dificultaba discernir quienes eran las dos siluetas en frente de su casa.

-Soy yo, señora Toshino, Bak!- Dijo con entusiasmo.

-¿Muchacho? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? ¿Estás bien?-

-Si señora, solo que recordé que me dijo que si llegábamos a tener problemas, mi amigo y yo nos podríamos quedar con usted. El señor de la posada nos quería cobrar tres veces el precio que habíamos acordado, y como teníamos el dinero, nos echó a la calle en el medio de la noche- Yashio lo estaba observando, con una mirada que no se decidía entre desaprobación, o asombro a que el haya sido capaz de hacer una relación suficientemente fuerte en tan poco tiempo con alguien totalmente desconocido como para que le ofreciese su casa en caso de una emergencia.

-¡Que terrible el señor de la posada! Les abriré, pero no hagan ruido que mi hija está durmiendo.- Bajó y les abrió, dejándolos pasar dentro de su casa, que era una casa con tamaño suficiente para albergar a una familia grande. No era una mansión, pero era definitivamente una buena casa. Después de agradecerle repetidas veces a la señora Toshino por su hospitalidad, ambos fueron a dos cuartos para huéspedes distintos, y se durmieron en cuanto sus cuerpos sin si quiera organizar sus pertenencias, puesto que ambos estaban cansados y la sola idea de dormir en una cama real en sí era suficiente para hacerlos dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Las muchachas y las mujeres del Polo Sur.**

Bak se despidió temporalmente de Yashio y continuó recorriendo la ciudad. No tenía nada en contra de los maestros elementales, y no se sentía celoso de Yashio cuando estaba con él, pero entrar voluntariamente a un edificio lleno de maestros elementales, una escuela donde seguramente habrían alumnos quejándose de alguna tarea relacionada a terminar un movimiento, y otros quejándose de lo difícil que es algún movimiento en particular era un poco más de lo que él podía soportar. Para evitar la escena desagradable que se desarrollaría si él se consiguiese con uno de esos alumnos, decidió seguir explorando, y no era una manera desagradable de pasar el tiempo. Empezó por regresar a las áreas residenciales más cercanas, para conocer mejor sus callejones, que podían ser como laberintos para aquellos que no los conociesen.

Por varias horas caminó entre callejones, más de una vez regresando a un cruce que ya había tomado, pero al cabo de cierto tiempo empezó a comprender el diseño de las calles. Luego de comprender como funcionaban los callejones residenciales, decidió conocer el área principal, a donde se encontraba la casa donde residía la jefa del pueblo. Era un edificio cilíndrico esférico, un monstruoso iglú de metal cubierto de hielo, con guardias patrullando todas las áreas adyacentes con recelo. Al entrar al área de patrullaje de los guardias, uno de ellos lo detuvo.

-Detente, muchacho, estas entrando en una zona prohibida.- Dijo con aire de finalidad, ese aire que posee aquel que cree que está haciendo cumplir la ley más absoluta, y Bak tuvo que contener su risa, porque la voz sola de este guardia era indicativa de su nivel intelectual, o más bien, de la falta del mismo. Bak siempre se preguntaba porque parecía que el trabajo de guardia estaba tan estrechamente relacionado con el ser idiota, porque si el fuese una persona importante, solo contrataría a gente que considerase inteligente para realizar el trabajo.

- Soy un viajero, solo quería solicitar una audiencia con la jefa, así tenga que esperar semanas, señor.- Era difícil seguir manteniendo a raya sus ganas de reír, así que deseaba que la conversación terminase rápidamente.

- Bien, te llevare a la oficina de solicitudes, sígueme, y si tratas de hacer cualquier cosa no será bueno para ti... no vayas a ningún otro lugar, viajero.- Era verdaderamente difícil sentirse amenazado por alguien que probablemente tardaría horas tratando de resolver el más simple de los problemas matemáticos, pero Bak hizo su mejor esfuerzo de aparentar estarlo. El guardia lo llevó hasta las puertas del edificio central, y lo llevó por un par de pasillos antes de dejarlo frente a una puerta que decía "SOLICITUDES" claramente grabado en una tableta que se encontraba pegada a la parte superior de la misma.

- Cuando salgas te esperará otro guardia para guiarte hasta afuera, adiós.- El guardia se fue, y Bak entró a la oficina: era una oficina de tamaño medio, donde habían dos secretarias trabajando bajo montañas de papeleo burocrático. Las muchachas no parecían notar su presencia, así que se aclaró la garganta para hacerse escuchar, pero no tuvo éxito.

-Disculpen, señoritas, ¿podrían darme un momento?- Preguntó, levantando la voz un poco. La que estaba más cerca de él dejó caer un papel que cargaba en su mano.

-¡Por supuesto! Disculpe que no lo haya escuchado antes, muchacho.- Se sentía extraño ser llamado así por alguien que a difícilmente podría ser mayor que él, pero todo lo que le importaba era saber si podría ver a la jefa del pueblo.- ¿Qué deseas?-

- Solo quería saber si podía ver a la jefa, y uno de sus guardias me trajo hasta acá para hacer una... ¿solicitud?- Dijo inseguro, dado que era totalmente inexperimentado en área burocrática. La muchacha lo miró un poco confusa.- Ok, ¿y qué proposición comercial traes para el pueblo?- Bak no estaba seguro de cómo responder, así que tomó un momento para pensar sus próximas palabras, pero al cabo de unos momentos tampoco supo qué decir.

-Ehm... la verdad es que... no tengo nada así para la jefa, solo quería hablarle.- Soltó una débil e insegura risa.- Yo y un amigo estamos viajando, y ya que estábamos aquí, queríamos conocer a la persona más importante del pueblo, pero entiendo si es imposible...- Bajó su mirada hacia el suelo, sintiéndose como un completo idiota. La muchacha puso una cara de frustración.

- Déjame adivinar, el guardia bueno para nada no te preguntó con que finalidad querías ver a la jefa, y te trajo aquí sin explicarte nada, ¿cierto? – Bak asintió, puesto que se sentía más apenado con cada momento que pasaba.- Ahh, no tienes porqué sentirte mal, muchacho, si la podrás ver, lo que sucede es que lo único con lo que trabajamos aquí es con solicitudes de comercio. Si quieres hablarle solo búscala de noche en el parque cerca de la entrada sur, suele estar allí y siempre habla con quien se le acerque, con tal de que no la molesten.- La muchacha le ofreció una sonrisa que lo hizo sentirse menos estúpido, con lo que Bak se despidió de ella y volvió a abrir la puerta. Había otro guardia esperándolo justo afuera, y este le guió a la entrada de nuevo. ¿Por qué tener tanta seguridad en el edificio si la jefa es alguien totalmente accesible?

Parecía algo un poco falto de sentido, pero al regresar afuera le dejó de dar importancia, concentrándose más bien en que podrían conocer a alguien de poder, y quizás ella podría saber algo del paradero del padre de Yashio. Todo esto era posible sólo porque la tribu mantenía costumbres pueblerinas; el líder de una ciudad del mismo tamaño hubiese resultado alguien mucho más difícil de contactar. Contento con el resultado de sus exploraciones hasta el momento, decidió ir de nuevo al área comercial, específicamente al área de venta de armas.

En Gran Sur ya había visto las armas típicas de las tribus agua, que incluían mazos, lanzas, cimitarras y bumeranes, pero jamás había sentido la necesidad de comprar más armamento, a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba probar todo tipo de armas afiladas. Tampoco podía cargar consigo todas las armas del mundo, así que la facilidad con la que podría portar un arma era una de las cualidades más importantes que necesitaba para poder hacer una nueva adquisición. Contempló diferentes armas, midiendo su peso, su versatilidad, eficiencia, y valor como añadidura a su arsenal, y luego de ver muchas armas estaba casi decidido de no comprar nada nuevo, porque nada lo cautivaba lo suficiente. Cuando estaba saliendo del área de armas, un muchacho le hizo señas de que se le acercara, y se acercó, con una mano sosteniendo uno de sus cuchillos por dentro de su manga, por ser precavido.

-Ven conmigo, te mostraré la mejor tienda de armas del pueblo.- Le dijo el chico, y lo llevó entre pequeños callejones que rodeaban la parte posterior de varias tiendas, y finalmente al frente de una tienda que tenía un gigantesco búmeran y una espada cruzándose, con una pancarta que decía " Los Filos del Sur". El nombre era del agrado de Bak, quien retomando su entusiasmo previo, se adentró en la tienda para buscar y quizás conseguir al fin una nueva arma que encontrase el lugar perfecto en su arsenal. La tienda era mucho más grande de lo que su entrada sugería, extendiéndose por al menos cincuenta metros de profundidad, cono anaqueles repletos de distintos tipos de armas, y frente a cada anaquel había un dibujo con una explicación de los orígenes del arma.

Las lanzas no le servían, por su gran tamaño; las cimitarras tampoco, por razones similares; espadas ya tenía tres, y si fuese a comprar mejoras las compraría en la nación del fuego, donde se encontraban los mejores herreros y forjadores. Inspeccionó anaquel tras anaquel, esperando dar con un arma especial, una que al verla, sabría que era esa la que debía obtener, pero no tuvo la suerte de hacerlo. Estuvo revisando muy de cerca los bumeranes, arma que le añadiría versatilidad a sus ataques, lo que sería ciertamente una mejora, pero no puedo conseguir uno que tuviese el peso y tamaño ideal. En un último intento se acercó al dueño de la tienda.

- Disculpe señor, tiene algún arma que no esté mostrando en los anaqueles, o sino ¿me podría recomendar algo?- Le dijo, sin ningún tipo de expectativa.

- ¿Buscas algo especial, muchacho?- Había algo en sus palabras que parecían invitarlo a seguir, como si estuviese esperando complicidad de Bak. Algo quería mostrarle, así que Bak le siguió el juego.

- Si, busco algo especial... un arma que sea perfecta para expandir mis opciones en combate.-

- Buena respuesta chico, acompáñame.-

Ya en la oficina del dueño, se sentó frente al escritorio, esperando a ver lo que le mostrarían. Pasaron varios minutos, y Bak comenzaba a impacientarse justo cuando el sujeto sacó un pergamino de entre un montón, y los sostuvo triunfalmente entre sus manos.

- Esto, muchacho, - Extendió el pergamino sobre su escritorio, develando lo que parecían ser los planos de un arma, de un búmeran en especifico.- es un arma de ensueño. Es más ligera que el búmeran promedio, se mueve más rápido, y es más filosa. El único problema es que los materiales no se consiguen todos en el mismo sitio, y debe de ser forjado por alguien que lo pueda entender, y que tenga acceso a una forja de la nación del fuego. Lo he mantenido aquí por algún tiempo, pero no se lo quería vender a cualquiera, y tu pareces tener avidez de crecimiento como guerrero, así que sé que le darás un mejor uso que cualquier estúpido con dinero. Ten,- Le entregó el pergamino.- es tuyo. Te puedo vender los materiales para la base del búmeran en nueve piezas de plata, si los quieres.- Bak esperó un momento, ojeando los planos de nuevo. Lo poco que logró entender de las explicaciones sugerían que realmente era un arma excepcional, no solo describiendo una trayectoria distinta a la de bumeranes regulares, sino también teniendo una forma que lo hacía menos vulnerable a un cambio repentino en la corriente de aire a su alrededor.

Nueve piezas de plata eran gran parte de su capital, pero ese encuentro, esos diseños, toda la situación parecía destinada a ocurrir, al menos en los ojos de Bak, así que decidió comprar las partes - Okay, está bien, compraré los materiales.- Buscar el resto de las piezas y al forjador tendría que esperar por razones obvias, pero al menos sentía que no había perdido su tiempo y que en un futuro tendría un arma excepcional.

Bak empezaba a sentirse cómodo en las calles, vislumbrando posibles atajos hacia otras partes de la ciudad, usando callejones que se interconectaban, permitiendo así vías alternas de escape si llegase a necesitarlas. Desde pequeño le gustaba conocer muchos caminos para llegar a un mismo destino, consiguiendo atajos en lugares insólitos, desde vías de aireación hasta en vías de desperdicios, y la búsqueda eterna ya era una costumbre subconsciente. Deambuló por la ciudad, haciendo nota mental de cualquier objeto, muro, techo y construcción que pudieses convertirse en una vía alterna de transito, cuando un niño se tropezó con él a pleno trote.

-¡AAAU!- Gritó el pequeño, sacudiéndose la nieve de encima. -. ¡Señor, tenga cuidado!- El niño no parecía tener más de seis años, y reanudó su carrera, sin darse cuenta de que había dejado caer algo. Bak intentó llamar su atención, pero el niño se encontraba corriendo con otros niños y no lo escuchó. Luego de recoger la pequeña nota del suelo, leyó que se trataba de una dirección. Como el niño ya se había perdido de su campo visual, fue a la dirección en la nota. Se trataba de una tienda de vasijas y trabajos en cerámica, practica inusual para la zona. Al fondo del establecimiento, se apreciaba la silueta de una mujer volteada, arreglando un sinfín de pequeñas gavetas que se encontraban detrás de un mostrador.

-¿Disculpe...?- Bak tomó un par de pasos hacia la mujer.

- Que bueno que llegaste, por favor mueve las cajas que están cerca de la entrada al almacén trasero.-Dijo sin voltearse. Un poco confundido, Bak levantó las cajas, y las llevó por la única puerta adicional a la entrada, que lo llevó a un cuarto de depósito. Al salir del cuarto la mujer le esperaba, y su lenguaje corporal denotaba impaciencia.

- ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde hoy?- Dijo, mientras se volteaba a verlo, y al hacerlo su expresión cambió bruscamente.- Disculpa muchacho, pensé que eras el chico que me ayuda en las tardes. Gracias por ayudarme.- Bak encogió sus hombros.

- No hay problema, señora, de todos modos no tengo ninguna otra actividad planeada por el momento. Si necesita más ayuda, me puedo quedar con usted.- La mujer le sonrió.

- Eres buena persona. Soy la señora Toshino, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Bak estuvo en la tienda hasta luego del anochecer, moviendo cajones, ordenando vasijas, vajillas y otros artículos de cerámica. La señora Toshino le dió almuerzo y cena, y le hablo de su hija, a quien quería por encima de todas las demás cosas. El esposo de ella había sido un maestro agua que era uno de los representantes de la tribu agua del sur en la nación del fuego, donde se habían conocido, y donde habían vivido hasta que el termino de él se acabó. Luego de eso, cuando tuvo que regresar, se había venido ella también, y ahí criaron a su hija. Al cerrar la tienda, Bak se despidió, e iba a retornar a la posada.

-Bak, ¿a dónde te estás quedando?-

-En una posada que queda cerca del centro de la ciudad. Bien, gracias por todo señora Toshino, la veré luego.- Mientras trabajaba en la tarde había acordado con ella de ayudarla al día siguiente a cambio de una pequeña paga, puesto que el otro chico era muy errático.

-Si alguna vez están en el pueblo y necesitan un lugar donde quedarse, serán bienvenidos en mi hogar, así que no dudes en tocar mi puerta la próxima vez que visites el pueblo.- sus palabras de preocupación eran definitivamente las de una madre, y su voz era cálida y reconfortante.

-Muchas gracias, lo recordaré cuando venga de nuevo.- Con eso se despidió y fue de regreso a la posada. Cuando llegó Yashio todavía no había regresado, así que entró a la habitación y practicó silenciosamente con sus armas mientras lo esperaba. Uno de los ayudantes del hotel, entró mientras entrenaba, porque habían pedido que trajeran una cama adicional para la habitación, y se sufrió un susto terrible. Corrió a recepción y logró que lo botaran del hotel por práctica ilegal de armamento dentro del hotel, así que tuvo que recoger sus cosas y las de Yashio para poder esperarlo fuera.

- ... Y así fue como llegue allí.- Dijo Bak, mientras le pasaba un pedazo de pan a Yashio. La señora Toshino estaba preparando el desayuno, pero estaban hambrientos así que comían algo en tanto esperaban a que estuviese listo. El frio de la ciudad era intenso, pero la señora Toshino les regaló un par de viejos abrigos, y con eso lo resistieron. La hija de la señora no bajaba todavía, y ella pidió que disculparan sus modales al tener invitados, pero ellos realmente no se sentían ofendidos en lo más mínimo. Después de todo habían llegado casi en la madrugada, cuando su hija ya estaba dormida, y ella les había dado refugio en su casa. Conversaban sin prestar mucha atención, cuando se escuchó un estruendoso escándalo proveniente del piso de arriba, como si varios sacos duros y pesados chocaran unos con otros y luego rodaran en alguna dirección, pero la señora Toshino no parecía preocupada, simplemente continuó con la preparación del desayuno.

- ¿Estás bien, querida?- Le preguntó, levantando su voz lo suficiente para que se escuchase arriba. Se escucharon un par de sonidos similares adicionales.

-Si mamá, ya bajo.- Respondió, con una voz somnolienta , acto que fue seguido por el sonido de algún liquido moviéndose dentro de unos contenedores, acompañando de ruidosos pasos. La muchacha llegó a la cocina, cubierta hasta el cuello por numerosas cantimploras, de diseños y tamaños variantes, y solo sus ojos y cabello, ambos de similares tonos de azul claro, eran visibles. Tanto a Yashio, como a la muchacha les tomó un par de momentos reconocerse, y al hacerlo ambos saltaron un poco hacia atrás.

- ¡Tu! ¡La muchacha del otro día!- Yashio la miró levemente sorprendido e irritado.

- ¡TU! ¡ARRUINASTE MI TRAMPA!- La muchacha intentaba señalarle con uno de sus dedos, pero apenas se veía como del lado derecho se movían las cantimploras que escondían su brazo.

-Hija, no le hables así a los invitados, y quítate eso, ya sabes las reglas: nada de cantimploras en la mesa. Siéntate que el desayuno se come caliente.- Se volteó sosteniendo dos grandes platos de comida recién hecha, a la cual se le podía ver el vapor todavía. Esta comida no era típica de la tribu agua del sur, pero ella mantenía dentro de lo posible sus costumbres alimenticias de la nación del fuego. La muchacha se quitó todas las cantimploras, depositándolas sobre el suelo.

Ahora que la podían ver mejor, era una muchacha hermosa: su tono de piel era de un moreno más claro que el de una persona típica de las tribus del agua, su cabello era azul claro, como el color del mar en una isla tropical, y aunque se encontraba desarreglado, era algo inusual y cautivante, también era de complexión delicada, rasgos que indudablemente heredaba de su madre. Solo la expresión de su cara mostraba un aire de rebeldía y algo más, pero ninguno de ellos podía deducir que otra cosa sentían en ella. Lo consideraron irrelevante por el momento, y se sentaron en la mesa luego de que ella lo hiciera.

-¿Porque están aquí, acaso viajan sin dinero y sin pensar que deben hacer para obtenerlo?- Sus modales en la mesa eran impecables, en total contraste con su falta de cortesía.

- Nos disculpamos si nuestra presencia te molesta, pero no estaremos aquí mucho más tiempo, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.- La muchacha, se rió vigorosamente, burlándose de ellos.

-¿Preocuparme? Yo tampoco pienso quedarme mucho tiempo más, solo no quiero que molesten a mi mamá cuando no esté. Por mi quédense en el pueblo cuanto quieran, pero no abusen de mi madre.- La señora Toshino la miró con desaprobación.

-¡Ryumi! ¡No le hables así a los invitados, ellos no me molestan, son buenos chicos!-Ryumi mantuvo silencio por el resto del desayuno, y luego se fue, corriendo lo más rápido que el peso que llevaba le permitió

.

-Por favor disculpen a mi hija, esta de mal humor porque está teniendo problemas en la escuela- Yashio sintió algo de curiosidad.

-¿La escuela de maestros agua? La visité ayer, es un sito hermoso e impresionante.- En el momento que la conversación dio un giro hacia la escuela, el interés de Bak se desplomó, así que se excusó y salió a esperar a Yashio afuera.

- Ella es muy buena, pero no ha logrado su cometido de pasar el último examen de la escuela. Ahora está considerada una excelente alumna de la escuela, pero necesita entrar en el ultimo escalafón de alumnos.- En la voz de su madre se escuchaba todo el amor y todo el orgullo que sentía por ella Yashio estuvo escuchando historias sobre Ryumi hasta que ella se tuvo que ir a abrir la tienda. Al salir, se encontró con Bak, quien al verlo le dijo:

- Lo que sea que vayamos a hacer hoy debemos hacerlo pronto, ya que hoy también voy a ayudar a la señora Toshino, y ella aceptó a pagarme un poco. Tú también deberías buscar la manera de ganar algo de dinero, tu más que yo.- 

-Bueno, estaba pensando en ir a la escuela hoy, a ver por qué Ryumi está teniendo problemas.- A pesar de que a Bak le desagradaba la idea de entrar a esa escuela, Ryumi le había irritado bastante, y pensó que verla en algún problema le ayudaría con eso.

-Seguro, ver a esa muchacha en problemas deber de ser un espectáculo.- Yashio no aprobaba las razones por las cuales Bak quería ir, pero ambos fueron juntos de todos modos. Al llegar, la misma chica que había estado en la recepción ayer los dejo pasar sin problema, y fueron inmediatamente al área donde Haku enseñaba, pero ella no se encontraba allí, así que siguieron buscando a través del primer piso, que Yashio conocía bastante bien debido a su excursión anterior. Eventualmente la encontraron en un área retirada de toda fuente de agua líquida, hecha única y exclusivamente de hielo. Cargaba una de las cantimploras sobre su persona, mientras que las otras seis se encontraban sobre el suelo, a una decena de metros de ella. Sus brazos se movían de forma sutil y fluida, y en un escenario hecho completamente de hielo, su cabello parecía casi blanco, brillante.

De pronto cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Pasaron largos momentos. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que sus manos, cuyas palmas apuntaban hacia el suelo, describían pequeños círculos, y sus brazos se movían lenta y fluidamente de lado a lado. Súbitamente, volteó sus manos y las levantó, haciendo un gestó corto y sutil pero certero y veloz. Púas que medían alrededor de un metro se formaron en frente de ella, saliendo del suelo en un santiamén, y ella soltó un grito de frustración. Cerró los ojos y volvió a intentarlo, consiguiendo resultados marginalmente superiores, y gritando con frustración más y más seguido. No estaba consciente de su presencia, así que ambos se sentaron a verla practicar a una distancia prudente. Yashio se concentró en sentir la conexión de Ryumi con su elemento y vio algo extraño: sus conexiones variaban.

Su conexión con el agua cantimplora era más débil que la que poseería un maestro agua normal, y era retroactiva, como si de alguna forma el agua estuviese teniendo un efecto sobre ella. Eso no era todo, su conexión con el hielo era casi inexistente, y parecía debilitarse y fortalecerse en intervalos aleatorios. Algo no andaba bien, porque la manera como un maestro se conectaba con su elemento siempre era muy similar. Yashio se le acercó, curioso por entender más.

-¿Disculpa, Ryumi?-

-¿Que quieres?- Su tono de voz era realmente hostil, pero dada la situación. Yashio no dejó que le afectara.

- Me parece que eres una buena maestra agua, solo que no conozco muchos, y me preguntaba: ¿cómo llegaste a ser especial?- Ryumi volteó a verlo, confundida e iracunda.

- ¿¡Y que sabes tú de mí!¡Solo eres un tonto niño con su tonto amigo que vienen a fastidiar a mi madre!- Yashio retrocedió un poco.

- Disculpa, solo noté que no eres como los demás maestros agua que he conocido, pero tus técnicas no parecen estar afectadas por eso.- Dijo, señalando a las púas que había creado en sus numerosos intentos. En respuesta a sus palabras, Ryumi fue a donde estaban sus cantimploras, y repitió el movimiento que había estado haciendo todo este tiempo, pero esta vez las púas median al menos dos metros y medio de alto, y el área de expansión fue mayor, y se formaron tan velozmente que Yashio brincó hacia atrás por reflejo. Este movimiento era definitivamente más agresivo que el anterior.

- Así es como se supone que se vean, idiota.- Las púas se deshicieron, volviendo a formar parte del suelo, como si las estuviese absorbiendo.

- Wao… de verdad eres impresionante.- Dijo Yashio, asombrado, y ella lo miró, indecisa sobre algo.

-Gracias, supongo, pero no me sirve de nada si no lo puedo hacer en el examen.- Su voz mostraba resentimiento, frustración y rabia.

entiendo, ¿por qué serías incapaz de reproducir esto en el examen?- Ryumi se alejó de las cantimploras.

- Hay una parte del examen en la que solo podemos manipular hielo, y no podemos tener ninguna fuente de agua líquida cercana.- Era una respuesta verdaderamente extraña, pero ella parecía esperar que entendiera, como si fuese obvio.

-Pero si puedes manipular hielo, te acabo de ver hacerlo…- Ella prosiguió a quitarse la cantimplora y a lanzársela. El la atrapó, y entonces ella volvió a hacer el movimiento que estaba practicando, pero esta vez el efecto en general fue la mitad de lo que lo había sido la primera vez. Yashio abrió sus ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Entiendes ahora? Por eso no he podido pasar el examen.-

- ¿Y si intentas transformar el hielo en agua?-

-No funciona, tonto, ya lo he intentado. No solo eso, sino que aunque funcionase, de todos modos tengo prohibido usar agua durante esa parte del examen, así la produzca yo.-

- Pero esto…..esto no es normal Ryumi, ¿no has ido con algún maestro de alto nivel a que te diga que puede ser?- La impaciencia de Ryumi comenzaba a incrementar nuevamente.

-¡Por supuesto! Esto no es nuevo, ¡¿crees que no habría pensado en eso ya?- Estuvo gritándole por un par de minutos, pero luego parecía como si su rabia e impaciencia se hubiesen disipado, y solo le quedaba una expresión de tristeza.

- El examen es mañana…no importa de todos modos, aunque consiguiese a alguien, nadie me puede ayudar en tan poco tiempo.-

- Tengo una idea.- Dijo Bak, acercándose finalmente lo suficiente como para que ambos lo escucharan. – Todo lo que necesitas es tener una cantimplora llena de agua cerca de ti, ¿cierto?

-Si…- Respondió, confundida.

- Ok, y he de suponer que hay un maestro agua que hace de juez, observando tus movimientos de cerca, ¿no?-

-Sí, pero jamás conseguiremos que cargue una cantimplora-

-No, no se trata de él, sino de quien lo acompañara, como testigo para poder presenciar un examen de la gran escuela antes de irse.- Volteó su mirada hacia Yashio.-

- ¿No habías dicho que el tal Haku se había comportado como un amigo? Es hora de pedirle un favor de amigo.-

-Pero jamás le dejaran cargar una cantimplora de batalla, lo único que le permitirían es una personal.- En ese momento, Yashio entendió el plan de Bak.

-Eso no será un problema, solo confía en nosotros.-

-Bueno, supongo que no puedo salir peor aceptando su ayuda…- Una sonrisa se dibujó sobre la cara de los tres, y habían pasado de desconocidos a cómplices, unidos por diferentes propósitos. Bak solo quería burlar el sistema de la escuela, mientras que Yashio quería ayudarla honestamente.

Cuando la brillante oscuridad del anochecer recubrió el firmamento, Yashio y Bak, ya habiendo formulado el plan con lujo de detalles, fueron a donde se suponía encontrarían a la jefa de la ciudad, y allí la vieron, la única persona en el parque, sentada sobre un banco. Bak se detuvo.

-Deberías ir tú solo, Yas, yo tengo algo distinto que hacer.-

- ¿Por qué? ¿No querías conocerla también?- Yashio no podía comprender por qué luego de conseguir la manera de hablarle, Bak desaprovecharía la ocasión, pero Bak insistió, y digo que se verían en la casa de la señora Toshino. Yashio se acercó a la mujer, solo. Tenía el cabello largo y sedoso, de un negro brillante bajo la luz de la luna, y no parecía tener más de treinta años. Yashio habló tímidamente.

- Disculpe, ¿señora jefa?-

- Me puedes llamar señorita Kaari.- Dijo, sin voltearse. Yashio se acercó un poco más hasta estar en frente de ella. Tenía una cara que hablaba de las durezas de la vida, una joven líder cargada con todas las responsabilidades de un pueblo, y unos ojos que mostraban una indoblegable fuerza de voluntad, y pese a todo esto era una cara hermosa, la de alguien que ama y hará cualquier cosa para protegerte. Era, definitivamente, la cara que un líder debe tener.

- Señorita Kaari, tenía un par de preguntas que esperaba que pudiese responder.-

-¿Que preguntas eran?- Yashio tomó un pequeño respiro.

- Hace alrededor de diez años, un maestro aire proveniente de Gran Sur debió haber pasado por aquí, y conociéndole debió haberle pedido ayuda a usted. Entiendo que fue hace mucho tiempo, pero si pudiese hacer un esfuerzo para recordar, le estaría más agradecida de lo que puedo explicar.- La cara de la mujer se tornó levemente solemne y triste.

- Lo siento chico, pero si quieres saber de algo tan antiguo, tendrías que preguntarle al jefe anterior, pero me temo que no podrás hacerlo.-

-¿Por qué? ¿No querrá hablar conmigo?-

- No, chico, lamento decirte que el jefe pasado fue asesinado, en uno de sus viajes al reino tierra.- Yashio sintió como si le clavasen una pequeña daga, pero luego se dijo a si mismo que sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil, que su búsqueda no sería corta. Los espíritus le guiarían hacia su padre si lo buscaba con afán.

- Le he recordado algo que le debe traer dolor y tristeza en mi apuro por conseguir información, y por eso debo disculparme.- Le hizo una reverencia, en muestra de respeto. – Ahora me retiraré.-

-No tienes porque retirarte chico, simplemente no sabías lo que había sucedido. ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?- Yashio le expresó agradecimiento, y procedió a preguntarle sobre cómo ir a Ba Sing Se, entre otras cosas. Kaari era una persona sabia a pesar de su edad, y le dio respuestas a muchas de sus otras preguntas. En tanto ellos conversaban, Bak estaba llegando a la taberna "El León-Tortuga Feliz". Entró, buscando con la vista a alguno de los marineros, y fácilmente vió a un par tomando felizmente, sentados en una mesa cerca de la barra, así que se aproximó a ellos y se sentó en la misma mesa, y ellos le saludaron con algarabía.

- ¿Donde están los demás?- Les preguntó, mientras pedía un poco del ron más suave que tenían.

- Ya llegaran, pronto. Todo tenemos cosas distintas que hacer en el pueblo, pero nadie falta a una noche en la taberna.- Los marineros continuaron bebiendo y riendo, contándose historias de sus esposas y de sus hijos, mientras Bak esperaba, tomando lenta y desconfiadamente, ya que no conocía su propia resistencia. Eventualmente fueron llegando en pequeños grupos, hasta que la tripulación completa se encontraba en la taberna, cantando y bebiendo. Solo un grupo muy reducido no se había parado a cantar: Ryo, Sato y Sumik. Bebían, pero parecían hablar de algo importante, algo que les impedía unirse a la fiesta de los demás. Bak se acercó a ellos, y se sentó en su mesa.

-… pero ¿está seguro de eso, capitán?- Le pregunto Ryo, el encargado de las armas.

- Me temo que si Ryo, pero no podemos hacer nada por el momento, no hasta que tengamos pruebas.- Sato parecía estar particularmente disgustado por la conversación.

- Ah, Bak, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Has disfrutado conocer la tribu?- Le preguntó Sumik, cambiando de tema.

- Si, capitán, es un pueblo muy interesante, y hasta conseguí algo que me puede ser útil en el futuro.- Dijo, refiriéndose a los planos del búmeran. Sato, solo tomaba, manteniendo silencio. – Y ustedes, supongo que están felices de estar en casa de nuevo. Ryo asintió y tomó un poco más de ron.

-Así es, siempre es bueno estar de vuelta a casa. Bak, si no te importa, hay algo que quisiera mostrarte.- Le dijo Sumik, parándose, y Bak lo siguió fuera de la taberna, hacia las áreas residenciales, y luego a una especie de parque pequeño, que al leer el cartel de la entrada, se dio cuenta de que era un cementerio.

- ¿Por qué me trae a un cementerio, capitán?- Le preguntó, sintiéndose un poco incomodo de estar en uno.

- Hay algo que tu y Yashio deben de ver, pero como él no está aquí, lo verás tú y se lo explicarás.- Lo llevo al fondo del cementerio, donde habían un par de lapidas un poco más grande que el resto. Como era el polo sur, no se guardaban los restos de la gente, pero en ciertos casos, luego de esparcir sus cenizas en el mar, se hacían pequeñas lapidas en el cementerio, en caso de que los familiares sintieran que necesitaban un monumento físico que simbolizara el recuerdo del ser querido que habían perdido. Las dos lapidas que estaban frente a ellos eran las únicas que tenían algún tipo de adorno agregado recientemente.

- Frente a ti, Bak, yacen dos de las personas que fueron más queridas por el pueblo en los últimos tiempos. A la derecha se encuentra el antiguo Jefe del pueblo, Koorikoda, a quien todos amamos, pues era valiente y noble, siempre queriendo buscar la paz en el pueblo para así seguir con nuestras buenas relaciones en el resto del mundo. Siempre decía que para vivir en paz con los demás, debemos vivir en paz con nosotros mismos primero. Su vida le fue quitada, por un par de asesinos, un maestro aire, y un maestro fuego, asesinos contratados por alguien que quería gobernar la tribu.- Giró su mirada hacia la otra lapida, que tenía un símbolo grabado sobre ella.

- Y a su lado yace su esposa Umiko, una mujer del mar, fuerte y vivaz, con una sonrisa que podía iluminar el mas oscuro de los días, y una actitud que era contagiosamente alegre. Todos en el pueblo pensaban en ella como una segunda madre, alguien que siempre haría lo que fuese para que estuvieras bien. Todos la quisieron y cuando falleció fue un día muy triste para la tribu, al igual que con su esposo.- Bak no comprendía la importancia de saber esto. Si era algo importante en general, pero porque había querido el capitán mostrárselo a él y a Yashio en especifico, ¿qué quería que entendieran con eso?

- Capitán, si me permite… ¿por qué me está diciendo todo esto?- Sumik lo miró con una sonrisa triste.

-Para que entiendas, muchacho. Un día un par de muchachos que decían estar perdidos en el mar fueron recogidos por un navío donde ella era primer oficial y llevados a la tribu. Rápidamente se hicieron amigos de todos, puesto eran personas agradables que siempre hacían reír a los demás. El jefe tenía planeado un viaje al reino tierra para hablar con el rey sobre una nueva línea de comercio, y en su bondad les ofreció llevarles hasta Ba Sing Se. En el camino, el rey fue envenenado por los chicos, que luego desaparecieron. Iracunda por lo sucedido, Umiko partió tras ellos, pero luego su cuerpo fue encontrado en un bosque en las cercanías de Ba Sing Se, con una nota de los asesinos, advirtiéndole a quien quiera ir tras ellos que no lograrían atraparlos. Sato, junto conmigo y otros logramos cazarlos y llevarlos a prisión, a donde estarán por el resto de sus vidas, pero nadie salió mas herido de todo eso que Sato, pues había perdido a su hermana mayor.- Los ojos de Bak se abrieron, comprendiendo al fin el propósito de todo esto.

- Entiendo... y es por eso que a Sato le cuesta tanto llevarse bien con nosotros. Debemos ser como dos fantasmas del pasado para él.-

- Así es, te pido que lo entiendas. El hecho de que haya tomado contigo aquel día es un gran paso para él, ya que por años desconfió de cualquier joven que no fuese de la tribu agua. También es por respeto a el que no hemos ocupado oficialmente la posición de primer oficial, como una muestra de que la recordamos.-

-Gracias por mostrarme esto capitán. Sato es un buen hombre, y ahora entiendo que había estado pasando. Departiremos pronto, así que es posible que sea la última vez que nos veamos, gracias por todo.- Le dijo, y luego se marchó hacia el parque, para explicarle a Yashio lo que acababa de aprender. Al llegar, lo vió despidiéndose de la jefa, quien se fue caminando por una salida que estaba opuesta a por donde había entrado Bak.

- Yashio, tengo algo importante que contarte.-

-Yo también Bak: ya sé como llegaremos a Ba Sing Se.- Ambos sonrieron, pues eso significaba que pronto estarían en un lugar nuevo, lleno de aventuras y historias, y que estaban un paso más cerca de conseguir a Zakkio. Mientras regresaban a la casa de la señora Toshino, Bak le explicó a Yashio la historia de Umiko, y ambos revisaron una vez más los detalles del plan de mañana, y al llegar ambos fueron a dormir. La mañana siguientes se despertaron cuando Ryumi fue a sus respectivos cuartos antes de que el sol había terminado de salir, y los sacudió fuertemente. Uno de los cuchillos de Bak casi le corta la cara, pero por suerte solo le pasó muy de cerca. Somnolientos y bostezando, observaron y escucharon como Ryumi les repetía el plan una y otra vez, como para evitar que se les olvidase, a pesar de que habían sido ellos quienes lo habían formulado.

Después del desayuno Yashio fue a la escuela, donde habló con Haku, quien no tuvo problema al dejar que fuera un testigo del examen, aunque que lo dejase estar al lado del examinador sin preguntar le resultó ligeramente sospechoso. No obstante, no iba a inquirir sobre algo que era bueno para él. Así que solo regresó a la casa a prepararse. Como parte de la preparación, medito por dos horas, limpiando su mente de otros pensamientos, para poder luego alcanzar la concentración necesaria. Ryumi también se preparó, recargando cuatro de sus cantimploras con el agua que necesitaría para las partes del examen donde si se le permitía llevar una cantimplora, y Bak estuvo haciéndole pequeños arreglo a su ropa hasta que fue la hora de ir.

Yashio y Ryumi fueron juntos a la escuela, emocionados. Yashio estaba usando las vestimentas regulares de Bak, manteniendo su concentración, que gracias al entrenamiento de los monjes era algo bastante usual para él, aunque no lo fuese para la mayoría de los muchachos de diecinueve años. Ambos entraron a la escuela, y Yashio le deseó suerte a Ryumi. Fueron llevados por una serie de pasillos hasta que fueron llevados a un área donde había un lago que cubría la mayor parte de la superficie del suelo, y para sorpresa de Yashio, les esperaba Haku.

-Buenos días para ambos, espero que te encuentres preparada para tu examen, joven Ryumi.- Ryumi le mostro una sonrisa confiada.

-Así es, maestro Haku, esta vez sin lugar a dudas pasaré el examen.-

-Yashio, necesitaré que te pongas a mi lado, si vas a seguirme tendrás que ser rápido, pues me mantendré a menos de diez metros de ella en todo momento.- Yashio tardó un momento en responder.

-No hay problema, maestro Haku.- Le dijo, poniéndose a su derecha, mientras hacía un movimiento leve con ambas manos. La primera parte del examen era una prueba de los reflejos que un maestro agua debe de poseer. La pusieron sobre un pequeño disco de hielo que flotaba en el medio del lago, y procedieron a dispararle flechas, enviarle proyectiles de hielo y otros ataques, pero ella, con reflejos agiles y alertas logró bloquear la gran mayoría de los ataques, aunque algunos lograron rasgarla es distintos sitios. Sus brazos se movían con una fluidez innata y el agua le respondía velozmente y su cabello parecía ser agua que caía en una cascada imposible, fluyendo con sus movimientos. Era realmente impresionante.

La segunda parte del examen eran una serie de combates uno a uno con distintas reglas, para probar distintas habilidades de un maestro agua. El primer combate era uno tradicional, ambos maestros con sus cantimploras, y no podían usar sino el agua de las cantimploras. Se acabó en instantes, puesto que al oponente sacara su agua, ya Ryumi estaba encima de él, apretando su cuello levemente con un látigo de agua. Los siguientes combates, que eran para probar balance, rapidez y adaptabilidad también fueron decididos en poco tiempo. Cambiaron de cuarto entonces, llegando a un sitio de gran expansión donde absolutamente todo estaba hecho de hielo, donde le quitaron a Ryumi sus cantimploras, y tendría que depender únicamente de su manejo del hielo. Ryumi intercambió una mirada con Yashio, quien le asintió levemente: el plan se pondría a prueba ahora. Respirando profundo, se preparó mentalmente, y mientras Yashio mantenía la concentración, comenzó. Eran dos pruebas: primero una demostración donde haría todas las técnicas de manipulación de hielo que debía de conocer, y luego un combate contra alguien traído para la prueba, que podía ser un maestro elemental, alguien entrenado para pelear contra maestros agua, o cualquier otro tipo de guerrero.

Ryumi levantó sus brazos rápidamente, formando una pared de hielo, y luego, haciendo un movimiento circular en diagonal con ambas manos, envió varios bloques del muro volando como discos. ¡Estaba funcionando! Con una sonrisa, ahora más grande que nunca, saltó cuanto pudo en el aire, y levantó el hielo debajo de ella, para luego hacer salir del pequeño montículo varios proyectiles en distintas direcciones. Hizo un gesto descendiente con sus brazos, y el hielo descendió hasta regresar al nivel del suelo nuevamente, y luego cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente por un par de segundos.

Sintiendo al hielo como una extensión de su voluntad, abrió sus ojos al mismo tiempo que empezó a dar un giro sobre su cuerpo, levantando las manos hacia arriba y arqueando sus brazos en la misma dirección, y del hielo alrededor de ella se empezaron a formar unas púas agresivamente, como si estuviesen atacando a alguien. Al terminar su giro, estaba aislada en una peligrosa e imponente. La cerca se empezó a deshacer en lo que Haku movió un brazo, y ellos se acercaron más a ella.

-Lo has hecho muy bien hasta el momento, Ryumi, debo felicitarte, sin embargo no puedes bajar la guardia todavía, tu oponente no es alguien a quien fácilmente vencerás. ¡Entra!- Y al escuchar eso, un hombre vestido de rojo brillante entró a la habitación, sosteniendo una flama en sus manos, con una máscara que le cubría la cara. Se paró en frente de la muchacha y le hizo una pequeña reverencia, mostrándole respeto, y ella devolvió la reverencia.

- La pelea termina de tres maneras distintas: la primera es si uno de los dos se rinde, la segunda es si uno de los dos queda herido y no puede seguir participando, y la tercera- Puso sus brazos en dirección del suelo y luego los levantó lentamente, elevándolo a él, Yashio, y los dos contrincantes en una plataforma de 20 metros de diámetro y seis de altura.- es que alguno de ustedes dos caiga fuera de la plataforma.- Ambos contrincantes se prepararon, mientras Yashio y Haku se ponían del lado de Ryumi.

-¿Estás bien, Yashio?- Le preguntó Haku, viendo que estaba empezando a sudar profusamente.

-Sí, no se preocupe maestro Haku, estoy bien.-sus manos seguían moviéndose sutilmente, y mantener las corrientes de aire bajo su ropa se hacía cada vez más difícil, pero todavía podía mantenerlas un poco más. Al pasar los treinta segundos estipulados por las reglas, ambos corrieron hacia el otro. El maestro fuego lanzó bolas de fuego en sucesión, que salían como proyecciones de sus puños, y Ryumi las evadió una tras otra, dando pequeños brincos para cambiar su dirección bruscamente una y otra vez, y cuando la última la iba a alcanzar. Lanzando un pequeño proyectil de hielo, que al encontrarse con el fuego, causó la desaparición de ambas. Ryumi levantó el hielo bajo el maestro, pero este saltó en el aire, dando una vuelta, y bajando con una patada de la cual se extendía una llamarada naranja, así que Ryumi rápidamente levanto una pared en diagonal que le cubrió la cabeza, para luego enviarla como un sinfín de pequeñas estalactitas hacia él, que al caer al suelo levanto una pared de fuego, defendiéndose así del ataque.

Bajó la pared de fuego mientras producía unas pequeñas espadas de fuego, solo para encontrarse a Ryumi con una espada un poco malformada de hielo en sus manos, saltando en su dirección. Logró esquivar el ataque, y ella se le dificultó esquivar el contraataque, puesto que las espadas hechas de fuego atravesaban la suya, y el sujeto tenía mucho más entrenamiento en ese tipo de combate que ella. Levantando bruscamente uno de sus brazos, logró hacer que el hielo la impulsase hacia atrás, creando algo de distancia entre ambos, mientras el maestro fuego convertías sus rígidas espadas en látigos de dos metros de longitud. Poniendo ambas manos sobre el hielo, empezó a mover solo sus dedos, y con cada movimiento, pequeñas puyas salían del suelo, tratando de conectar con el maestro, pero eran esquivadas una tras otra, mientras recortaba la distancia entre ambos. Uniendo sus manos y moviéndolas hacia arriba, logró elevar la parte del suelo donde se encontraba el maestro, de manera inclinada hacia afuera, y este no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para bajarse, logrando solo sujetarse del borde superior.

Creyendo que ya había ganado, Ryumi uso toda su energía en enviar el bloque fuera del área de combate, pero antes de que cayera fuera, su contrincante logró saltar, impulsado por una pequeña explosión que había hecho, y sujetarse al borde del área. Mientras se levantaba, Ryumi corrió hacia donde se encontraba, con unos pequeños pilares que comenzaban en la punta de sus brazos, sirviendo como extensiones de ellos, e intentó atacarlo a penas se encontraba en el rango de sus armas, pero el maestro fuego esquivó los ataques, agachándose lo más que pudo, para luego generar unas flamas con sus piernas mientras las giraba, apoyándose del suelo con sus manos. Ryumi puso los pequeños pilares en frente suyo, para usarlos como protección, pero luego de resistir una ráfaga de ataques, se quebraron. Haku tomó un paso hacia atrás.

-Creo que de ahora en adelante será peligroso que sigas aquí. Yashio, baja de la plataforma. Ya has visto lo que necesitabas ver.- Yashio casi perdió su concentración al oír el comentario, y sonrió.

-Estaré bien maestro Haku, y no es todos los días que puedo presenciar algo así. Por favor, solo un par de momentos más.-

-Bien, pero pronto tendrás que bajar si la pelea continúa.- Ambos siguieron observando la pelea.

Ryumi se encontraba bajo un domo de hielo, protegiéndose de una llamarada continua de su contrincante. Tenía una idea, pero no podría controlar hielo al final de su movimiento. Respiró profundo, mientras su oponente seguía intentando derretir su escudo, haciéndose un mapa mental de donde estaba ella y donde estaba su oponente. Estaban cerca del centro de la plataforma, y el maestro Haku y Yashio se encontraban siete metros detrás de ella, mientras que el maestro fuego se encontraba dos metros delante de ella. Empezó a describir pequeños círculos lentamente con sus brazos dentro del escudo, que empezaba a agrietarse, y pequeñas gotas de agua de la parte ya derretida caían sobre su frente, tratando de sentir el hielo bajo sus pies lo mejor posible. Movió sus brazos detrás de ella, y luego los levantó, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, y lo poco que quedaba del escudo salía disparado como perdigones de hielo, y el suelo bajo sus pies se inclinó y la propulsó fuertemente hacia adelante en un solo momento. Mientras el maestro fuego se defendía de los perdigones, no pudo notar a tiempo a Ryumi, que volaba hacia él como una bala humana, y solo pudo levantar sus brazos para protegerse mientras ella lo tomaba , arrastrándolo con él hacia el fin de la plataforma.

En el aire, el maestro fuego intentó quemarla, lo que causó que sus brazos lo dejaran de sujetar con tanta fuerza, permitiéndole escabullirse, pero ya era muy tarde. En un último intento, como para asegurar su victoria, Ryumi le lanzó un golpe con toda su fuerza. Su golpe conectó en el estomago del contrincante, dejándolo sin aire, mientras ella se volteaba, desesperadamente llamando al hielo para que la atrapase, pero Yashio estaba muy lejos, y el hielo no se levantó lo suficiente como para atraparla, así que comenzó a intentar simplemente alcanzar el suelo con sus brazos. El maestro fuego choco con su espalda contra el suelo, fuera de la plataforma mientras que ella logró tocar el borde de la plataforma, pero no a tiempo como para levantarse, simplemente deslizándose por el cuello de la plataforma cilíndrica hacia el suelo. Una y otra vez trato de hacer que el hielo la detuviera, pero la reacción del mismo era mínima, y no sabía si la detendría a tiempo. Siguió intentando, y de pronto la pequeña placa de hielo que había estado intentando hacer se formó bajo sus pies, dos metros antes de llegar al suelo.

Miró hacia arriba, y venían el maestro Haku y Yashio, bajando sobre una plataforma de hielo que hacía flotar Haku, Yashio tenía una sonrisa dibujada de lado a lado sobre su rostro, aunque parecía estar sudando y tenía el rostro un poco pálido.

-Veo que al fin lo has logrado, Ryumi.- Le dijo Haku, cuando ya todos estaban en el suelo y la habitación había sido regresada a su estado original.

-Sí, maestro, lo he logrado.,- Le respondió, sintiéndose lo más feliz que había estado en un rato.

-No debes olvidar que esto no significa que hayas obtenido la maestría, todavía te quedan muchas cosas por aprender, cosas que aprenderás en tus entrenamientos y en la vida. Ser un verdadero maestro es mucho más que lo que se enseña aquí, aunque es un buen lugar por donde comenzar.- Añadió, mientras le hacía una reverencia.- Felicitaciones, joven maestra agua, tienes el honor de ser considerada una de las mejores en la escuela, y tendrás acceso legal al área especial de entrenamiento.- Haku había puesto un énfasis especial en la palabra "legal" por alguna razón. No habían terminado de conversar cuando Yashio se desplomó, sudando, cansado mas allá de cualquier ejercicio, y Ryumi lo sujetó, aunque no a tiempo para evitar que se produjera el sonido de muchísimas botellas pequeñas chocando unas contra las otras. Levantó la mirada nerviosamente hacia Haku, pero parecía haber hecho caso omiso del sonido, así que ella también actuó de la misma forma.

-Dis...disculpa, Ryumi.- Dijo Yashio, apenado por hacerla cargarlo el resto del camino. El maestro Haku se despidió de ambos en la puerta, donde Bak los esperaba.

-¿Y bien…?- La muchacha no pudo contener su felicidad, y estiró los brazos hacia arriba, dejando caer a Yashio.

-¡PASÉ! ¡AL FIN PASÉ!- Bak reaccionó rápidamente y sujetó a Yashio antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Deberías tener más cuidado muchacha, casi le haces daño a quien te hizo pasar.- Le dijo, con algo de rabia bajo su voz. Ella se acercó a Yashio.

-Discúlpame por favor, el idiota tiene razón, no debí soltarte.-

-Está bien solo… no lo vuelvas a hacer.- Respondió Yashio, su voz denotando todo el cansancio que estaba sintiendo. La prueba había durado casi tres horas, y había desgastado su condición mental y su energía por completo. Un maestro elemental hacía movimientos al controlar su elemento puesto a que así era más fácil guiarlo, y hacerlo con menos movimiento tomaba mucha más concentración. El hecho de haber mantenido las dos corrientes de aire dentro de su ropa, aunque fuesen pequeñas, hablaba de su gran habilidad como maestro aire. Lo llevaron hasta la casa, donde cayó dormido instantáneamente, haciendo un escandaloso sonido.

-Debo irme a ayudar a la tienda de tu madre… cuida de él, muchacha.- Bak se fue, habiendo nuevamente acordado ayudar a la señora Toshino a cambio de un poco de dinero. Ryumi estuvo dando vueltas en la casa, saltando de felicidad, hasta que escuchó a Yashio despertarse, con un sonoro bostezo.

- Ah...me siento mucho mejor.- Le dijo a Ryumi, mientras se quitaba las pequeñas botellas de la ropa de Bak, que tenía pequeñas botellas de agua en los lugares donde usualmente iban pequeños cuchillos escondidos. El agua acumulada de todas las botellas de agua era el equivalente de alrededor de dos cantimploras y media llenas de agua, y Yashio había creado dos corrientes de aire dentro de la ropa evitando que chocaran entre sí. Con esa cantidad de agua cerca de ella durante la tercera fase de la prueba es que había podido pasar el examen.

- Yashio… gracias por todo.- Le dijo Ryumi, luego de que ya se había cambiado de ropa.

-No hay de que, siempre es un placer ayudar.- Yashio le sonrió cálidamente.- Así que….supongo que te irás ahora, ¿no?- Ella asintió suavemente,

-Sí, no puedo esperar a poder pararme sobre mis propios pies y ser independiente. Ya cumplí mi promesa.- sostenía un collar entre sus manos al decir eso último.

-¿Promesa...a que te refieres?- Preguntó Yashio, por curiosidad.

-Solo una vieja promesa que le había hecho a mi padre cuando estaba vivo, y ahora que está cumplida puedo irme.- Fue a su cuarto y estuvo arreglando las cosas que se llevaría, y al bajar estaba preparada para irse. Tenía una expresión un poco angustiada en la cara, pero al mismo tiempo se podía apreciar lo decidida que estaba. También había una carta entre sus manos que le entregó a Yashio.

-Cuando mi mama regrese, entrégale la carta por favor. Temo que si me quedo hasta que regrese,- Dijo, mirando con un poso de ansias hacia la puerta.- y la veo de nuevo, no podré irme. Dile gracias a tu amigo de mi parte, y nos veremos algún día.- Y con eso se fue, cargando una inmensa bolsa junto con 6 cantimploras. Yashio la vio irse hasta que se perdió de vista detrás de un cruce que daba hacia la calle principal, y luego de eso solo esperó a que regresara la señora Toshino, sintiendo responsabilidad por el mensaje que le habían entregado. Al tornarse naranja el horizonte, llegaron Bak y la señora Toshino.

- Señora Toshino, tengo una carta de su hija para usted.- Le entregó la carta, y los ojos de la mujer ya estaban aguándose, sabiendo que su hija se había ido, que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la volviese a ver nuevamente. Les pidió que la dejaran sola y que regresaran de noche, así que ambos salieron al pueblo. Partirían mañana, llevados por una embarcación comercial que llevaría un cargo hasta un puerto en el reino de tierra, y de ahí caminarían hasta llegar a Ba Sing Se, parando en pequeños pueblos en el camino donde conseguirían alguna forma de producir algo de dinero y se reabastecerían. Bak decidió usar el tiempo que le quedaba para entrenar, así que Yashio caminó por el pueblo, y decidió regresar al parque donde había visto a la señorita Kaari, y encontró al maestro Haku, practicando cerca del lago en el fondo del parque.

-Maestro Haku.- Le dijo, haciendo una reverencia de respeto.

-Joven Yashio, ¿Qué te trae al parque? ¿Esperabas hablar con la señorita Kaari?-

-No, maestro, solo venía a conseguir un sitio donde pudiese meditar en paz, para despedirme de este sitio ya que mañana departimos-

-Muy bien, este sitio silencioso y tranquilo, has elegido un buen lugar. Eres bastante inteligente,- Continuó.- Yashio, y ese plan de traer agua contigo para ayudar a Ryumi fue bastante ingenioso.- Yashio no pudo evitar quedar boquiabierto, sorprendido-

-Pero si usted sabía, ¿por qué la dejó pasar?- Inquirió Yashio.

-Yashio, Ryumi es una chica de gran talento, pero hay algo que tiene que nadie puede entender. No se que es, pero debe de tener un origen espiritual. A pesar de que los otros maestros no le crean, yo se he visto como su poder crece y decrece a medida de que la cantidad de agua cercana a ella incrementa y viceversa. Nunca antes me había tocado ser su examinador, y me tocó justo cuando estabas de paso en el pueblo. El destino es un animal misterioso, que a veces nos hace llegar a donde imaginamos pero de maneras insólitas.- Se rió levemente. – Nuestros destinos se volverán a cruzar, joven Yashio, y cuando lo hagan de nuevo espero que hayas conseguido a quien buscas.-

- Gracias maestro, aunque no haya podido aprender control elemental de usted, he aprendido al escuchar sus palabras.- Yashio meditó hasta que se sintió nuevamente centrado, y regresó a la casa de la señora Toshino. Bak ya había regresado también, y hablaba con la señora Toshino.

-…entonces, ¿me lo prometes, Bak?-

-Si señora Toshino, no se preocupe.- Ambos voltearon la mirada al escucharlo llegar.

-Yashio, bienvenido de vuelta. Bak me dice que se van mañana, que tristeza que no se queden más tiempo, pero entiendo su impaciencia por ver el resto del mundo.- Les ofreció cena, y luego de eso se retiró a su alcoba, dejándolos solos.

-Te pidió que la consiguiéramos y que cuidáramos de su hija, ¿cierto?-

-Algo similar, y bueno una chica como ella, de seguro la veremos o sabremos de ella, no es como si su color de cabello fuese común.- Dijo Bak, terminando la cena.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Y además con su personalidad, de seguro la recordaran a donde sea que vaya.- Ambos se rieron, cuidando no hacerlo demasiado alta para no molestar. Antes de dormirse, ambos prepararon todas sus pertenencias, de manera que al despertar pudiesen simplemente irse, ya que debían estar un poco antes del amanecer en el puerto del pueblo. En la madrugada, se despidieron ambos de la señora Toshino, que estaba despierta, sorprendentemente, y fueron al puerto. Yashio notó que Bak llevaba un pequeño collar con algún tipo de marca tribal, pero en la expectativa del nuevo viaje, se le olvidó preguntar sobre eso. En el puerto, para sorpresa de ambos, estaban Sumik y Sato, esperándolos.

-No me digan que los comerciantes…-

-No, no somos nosotros, muchacho.- Le contestó Sato.

-Vamos, Sato, no seas así, estos chicos fueron buenos con todos.- Le dijo Sumik, y en ese momento Sato notó el collar que Bak llevaba puesto.

-Ese collar, ¿Dónde lo compraste, chico?- Bak levantó un poco el collar sobre su cuello, utilizando una de sus manos.

-¿Este? Un sujeto en una tienda de collares me contó la historia de la mujer que inventó este símbolo, y me pareció una persona tan genial que no pude evitar comprarlo. La gente que es tan especial debe de ser recordada, ¿no te parece?- Bak sonrió, un poco nervioso, pero Sato empezó a reírse a todo pulmón, y de seguro todas las tripulaciones sobre los barcos aledaños le escucharon.

-Así es, chico, la gente importante debe de ser recordada.- Dijo, poniendo una mano sobre uno de los hombros de cada uno.- El capitán tiene razón, ustedes no son malas personas. Si nos volvemos a conseguir en el mar, con gusto les daremos un aventón hasta donde podamos. Y la próxima vez que nos veamos espero que puedas tomar como un verdadero hombre.- Sato se fue, y solo el capitán Sumik estaba todavía allí, mientras empezaban a pasar los miembros del navío comercial que tomarían.

-Eres inteligente, Bak, y tu también Yashio, debo decirles que son los jóvenes con quien más he podido conversar en mucho tiempo. Vayan y que los espíritus los guíen.- Empezó a irse, cuando se volteó, arrojándoles algo.

-¡Atrapen!- Yashio trajo el objeto a sus manos con una pequeña brisa. Era una pieza de paisho, el juego de mesa más antiguo del mundo, y el dibujo que tenía era el de un loto blanco.- ¡Quizás les sea útil algún día!- El capitán Sumik era ciertamente una persona excepcional, pero esto parecía algo totalmente aleatorio. Sin embargo, solo en caso de que tuviese razón, Yashio guardó la pieza de paisho.

-¿Algún comentario final antes de irnos, Bak?- A Yashio le gustaba despedirse de un sitio antes de irse, así que trató de incluir a Bak en el proceso.

-Este sitio es genial, pero es demasiado blanco. ¡No puedo esperar a ver colores!-Ambos, luego de reírse por un par de minutos, tomaron sus pertenencias y subieron a bordo del barco que los llevaría hasta el puerto más cercano del reino tierra, preparándose para el largo viaje a Ba Sing Se, imaginando que tipo de nuevas personas e historias se encontrarían en el camino.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Los primeros pasos.**

Los días sobre el navío comercial pasaron rápidamente, sin ningún tipo de percances, y ambos tomaron el tiempo para descansar. Lo único que tenían que hacer eran labores similares a las que habían hecho en el otro barco, pero menos exigentes, lo que les dejaba suficiente tiempo para descansar y simplemente contemplar el horizonte, las aves y los peces que volaban, nadaban y saltaban, como pequeños colores viajando por el lienzo del mar y del cielo. Cada paisaje era nuevo todavía y la magia de la naturaleza brillaba vívidamente en sus ojos, en especial los de Bak, que tenían el brillo del aventurero que desea ver todo lo que el mundo ofrece, conocer cada rincón y cada paisaje.

Yashio si recordaba vagamente los paisajes, aunque eran como dibujos borrosos de su niñez, pero el observaba los paisajes con asombro por que en algún lugar, en alguna dirección en la que el viera, estaría su podre, en el mundo, en su aventura. Y él lo encontraría. Les tomó casi una semana llegar al puerto, y para ese entonces ya ambos tenían planeados sus primeros pasos sobre el reino tierra.

Llegaron al mediodía, y les tomo el resto del día llegar caminando al pueblo más cercano, donde pidieron un cuarto en la primera posada que encontraron. Tenían algo de dinero gracias a Bak, pero tendrían que conseguir más pronto, porque se les acabaría mucho antes de llegar a Ba Sing Se, la capital del reino tierra, así que el siguiente día Bak se encontraba en la plaza del pueblo, con una pequeña bolsa que tenía casi todo su dinero, y hablaba con entusiasmo.

-¿Hay alguien en el pueblo que quiera ganarle a un muchacho?- Sostuvo en alto la pequeña bolsa.- ¡Aquí hay el equivalente de ocho piezas de plata para quien lo logre!- Al mediodía, cuando la plaza estaba llena de vida, un sujeto alto y fornido se acercó, con un mazo.

-Está bien chico, yo te quitaré ese dinero de tus manos.- El hombre hablaba con arrogancia, y veía a Bak despectivamente.- ¿Cuáles son las reglas?-

-Bueno, señor, tiene que poner seis piezas de cobre para concursar, y la batalla es hasta que uno de los dos se rinda. Si gana, obtendrá la bolsa de dinero que tengo.- El sujeto le dio las seis piezas de cobre, y se puso en posición de combate.

-Lamentaras el día en que regalaste tu dinero, niño.- Bak le sonrió.

Yashio buscó en el pueblo a comerciantes que fuesen a hacer viajes a pueblos que quedasen en la vía a Ba Sing Se, pero por los momentos no había tenido suerte, pues todos parecían ir en otras direcciones. Un poco cansado de preguntar en las calles, entró a un pequeño restauran donde servía una señora ya de mayor edad, con una sonrisa que era cálida y acogedora. Se sentó y pidió algo ligero que almorzar, mientras veía a los pocos que estaban en el establecimiento, en búsqueda de alguien que coincidiese con su destino.

-Aquí tiene, jovencito.- Le dijo la señora, al traerle su pedido.

-Disculpe, señora ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva usted viviendo en el pueblo?- Quizás ella podría saber algo.

-Pues desde que nací, ¿por qué preguntas?-

-¿Sabe sobre algún comerciante que vaya hacia Ba Sing Se?- Preguntó Yashio, esperanzado de conseguir algún tipo de información útil. La señora se quedó pensando por un momento.

-No creo que ninguno de los comerciantes de aquí lleguen a Ba Sing Se, pero si hay algunos que van a pueblos más cercanos a la ciudad. Debo avisarte que sin embargo es peligroso, hay muchos ladrones malintencionados en las carreteras de aquí hasta la capital. Estarías más a salvo yendo a pie, puesto que aunque tardes más en llegar, los bandidos no atacan a viajeros normalmente, a menos que carguen algún objeto visible de valor sobre sus personas. No deberías ir con los comerciantes.- Le dijo la anciana, como una advertencia.

-Gracias por su preocupación, pero mi amigo y yo necesitamos ir con una de las carretas, ¿conoce al dueño de alguna?- La señora le dijo donde encontrar a uno de los comerciantes, y luego de terminar su comido y agradecerle, Yashio fue a encontrar a la persona. En el camino se topó con Bak, cuya aura profesaba alegría.

-Bak, ¿pasó algo bueno? ¿Qué te tiene tan feliz?- Bak levantó la bolsa donde tenían la mayoría de su dinero.

-Conseguí a un par de hombres muy bienintencionados que se ofrecieron a apostar un poco contra mí.- Su decepción era tan fácil de vislumbrar que Yashio no pudo impedir reírse en medio de la calle, atrayendo la atención de quienes la transitaban. Esta no era la primera vez que Bak se había aprovechado de la arrogancia de los hombres que no conocían sus propios límites ni habilidades, dado que ya en Gran Sur lo había hecho numerosas veces. Continuaron hacia donde Yashio se dirigía originalmente, una casa de tamaño grande en comparación a la mayoría de las otras del pueblo, y al tocar la puerta les abrió casi inmediatamente un hombre que parecía tener mucha prisa. Los llevo dentro de la casa y cuando estaban en la sala principal, otros dos hombres bajaron del segundo piso.

-¿Tienen algún negocio con nosotros?- Preguntó uno de ellos, con un tono que le hacía parecer el jefe.

-Sí, señor, así es.- Respondió Yashio.- Deseamos ofrecerles nuestros servicios de seguridad, y puedo asegurarle que no somos unos muchachos cualquiera.- Una fuerte brisa se generó, siguiendo el movimiento de sus brazos.- Y mi compañero es un hábil guerrero.- Añadió, señalando a Bak. Uno de los otros se acercó a Bak, reconociéndolo.

-¿No eres el muchacho que estaba en la plaza hace unas horas? Yo puedo dar fe de sus habilidades… no es un muchacho común.- La imagen de Bak venciendo con gran facilidad a sus contrincantes la tenía grabada, porque parecía un niño frente a ellos.

-Hm…- El dueño los observo a ambos en silencio por un par de minutos, indeciso.- Supongo que podríamos intentarlo. Nuestra ruta nos lleva a tres pueblos distintos. Les ofrecemos dieciséis piezas de plata por ir y venir.- Sacó el dinero de su bolsillo, y les dió la mitad.

-Ehm…señor, no podemos aceptar esto. Solo iremos de ida, de vuelta tendrán que conseguir a otras personas dispuestas a hacer el trabajo, pero eso no debería ser mucho problema, ¿cierto?- Dijo Yashio, devolviéndole cuatro piezas de plata, y el hombre lo miro por un momento, considerando sus palabras. Debían de estar apurados, ya que aceptaron rápidamente sus condiciones, y les dijeron de encontrarse en la salida del pueblo al anochecer. – El resto se los daremos al llegar al último pueblo.- Dijo el dueño, y los dos muchachos fueron a prepararse para la noche. En la habitación de la posada, Bak le contó los detalles de lo que había hecho en la plaza.

-Hubieses visto la sorpresa en su rostro cuando sus golpes no conectaban. Se puso tan rabioso que por un momento pensé que una de sus venas explotarían.- Ambos se rieron vigorosamente en tanto Bak imitaba a sus contrincantes.

-¿No te sientes mal por haberlos engañado?- Le preguntó Yashio.

-Yo no los engañé, sus arrogancias lo hicieron. Yo solo les propuse un concurso de habilidades y ellos aceptaron. No es como si estuviese robando de nuevo.- Yashio dio un leve suspiro de resignación, aceptando la explicación de Bak. A veces era difícil recordar que Bak había sido un niño problemático hasta que se hicieron amigos. Fue a unos cortos meses luego de que Zakkio se fuera de Gran Sur, cuando Yashio se había empezado a sentir totalmente solo en Gran Sur, puesto que su relación con sus compañeros maestros aire no era la misma de antes, porque les tenia resentimiento por no haberles dicho que su padre se iría al saberlo. El monje Gintsu era lo único parecido a un amigo que le quedaba, pero él no podía ser su confidente, y cada vez pasaba más tiempo manteniendo una pequeña flama a escondidas en su habitación.

Preocupado por su bienestar psicológico, Gintsu lo llevó un día un establecimiento, donde le dijo que conocería a alguien de su agrado, lo que a Yashio le parecía imposible en aquel entonces. Antes de llegar, escucharon un pequeño escándalo que sucedía detrás de ellos.

-¡NO ME ATRAPARAN TONTOS GUARDIAS!- Gritaba una voz juguetona e infantil, y al voltearse vieron a un pequeño, que pasó entre los dos, con un pedazo de pan y unas golosinas en sus manos, mirando hacia atrás, riéndose desenfrenadamente y haciéndoles morisquetas. Como estaba mirando hacia atrás, falló en ver al guardia que estaba en frente suyo, y chocó estruendosamente contra su armadura. El guardia lo levantó con facilidad, mientras el chico pataleaba y se sacudía con toda su fuerza en vano.

-¡DÉJAME IR GUARDIA TONTO!- Repetía una y otra vez, mientras lo cargaban en dirección de las áreas más humildes de la ciudad, hacia donde se encontraban dirigidos también el monje y Yashio. En el camino, el niño sacó un poco de cereal flameante caramelizado, un tipo de cereal que conserva el calor muy bien, y lo metió dentro del espaldar de la armadura del guardia, causando que el guardia relajara su agarre lo suficiente como para que se pudiese escabullir, y al lograrlo iba a correr de nuevo, cuando un ventarrón generado por Yashio lo tumbó al suelo, y el monje se le acercó, ayudándolo a pararse.

-Guardia, está bien, yo lo llevaré con sus padres, y lo que ha robado lo pagaré luego.- El guardia le hizo inmediatamente una reverencia de respeto.

-Por supuesto, monje Gintsu, lo perdonaremos esta vez, pero por favor asegúrese de que el mocoso no siga haciéndolo, porque la próxima vez no lo podremos perdonar.- Le volvió a hacer la misma reverencia antes de irse, y el chico se acercó a Yashio, con una expresión de asombro que solo un niño inocente puede brindar.

-Eres… eres el chico del que hablan, ¿no?- Empezó a caminar en un círculo alrededor de Yashio.-El chico más joven en jamás ser aceptado para las clases de maestros aire.- Se paró frente a él sonriendo.- ¡Wao, GENIAL! Me llamo Bak, ¿Cómo te llamas?- El muchacho saltaba un poco, obviamente lleno de energía y emocionado por conocerle. Era la primera vez que alguien mostraba tanta emoción por conocerlo, y algo del entusiasmo del Bak se le contagió, puesto que le sonrió de vuelta.

-Me llamo Yashio, un placer conocerte, Bak.- Gintsu los llevó hasta la casa de los padres de Bak, que en esa época era mucho más humilde que la que obtuvieron luego, donde le habló a sus padres, mientras Bak seguía hablando con Yashio.

-Y….y, ¿puedes hacer un remolino de viento gigantesco, que mande a volar todas las casas?- Empezó a girar.- ¿O un viento tan fuerte que podamos volar sobre él?- Extendió sus brazos, pretendiendo que volaba.

-Hm… no sé si pueda hacer eso, pero… puedo hacer ¡ESTO!- Dijo, dándole un pequeño golpe a su planeador y tomando vuelo con él. Dio un par de piruetas y casi se cae en el proceso, pero Bak le miraba con asombro, imitando sus movimientos en el suelo como podía. Al bajar Bak aplaudía, y corrió a tomar el planeador.

-¿Cómo funciona? Hm…-

-Bueno yo muevo las corrientes de aire alrededor mío y con eso logro levantarme, usando las alas del planeador para ayudarme a volar.- El niño era tan alegre que sin que Yashio se hubiese dado cuenta, estaba absorto en su alegría, olvidando momentáneamente sus problemas. Cuando Gintsu terminó de hablar con los padres de Bak, regresaron al templo, y Bak los acompañó a petición del monje. Después de la cena, jugaron en los jardines, y mientras esperaban a que el monje le buscara la habitación donde pasaría la noche, hablaron.

-Bak, ¿por qué robaste los dulces?- Bak se agachó, jugando con un insecto.

-Estaba….aburrido. Papá me podía comprar el dulce cuando regresara pero me dejaron solo en casa y como mi hermano mayor tuvo que, de nuevo,-Dijo con algo de rabia- irse a hacerle una diligencia no tenía nada que hacer. Además, quería probar a ver si los caminos que había conseguido me dejaban entrar a la tienda sin que me vieran.- Carcajeó levemente, satisfecho.- ¡Y funcionó muy bien! Solo me descuidé y luego me atrapó el guardia aquel, pero la próxima vez, ¡lo lograré!- Yashio se río nerviosamente. Robar no era algo que le pareciese bueno, especialmente si no tenía si quiera un intento de justificación.

-¿Qué tal si nos vemos mañana, luego de mis clases, y tratamos de ver mejor todos los caminos que podemos tomar en la ciudad? Después de todo, con mi planeador puedo darte mejores detalles desde arriba. ¡Podríamos retar a otros niños a carreras!-

-¡Ok, eso me parece genial!-

-Ya he conseguido donde dormirás, pequeño.- Dijo Gintsu, entrando al jardín. – Pero mañana en la mañana te llevaremos temprano con tus padres, para que luego vayas a tu escuela, ¿entendido?- El niño asintió entusiasmadamente, y el niño se fue con otro monje que lo llevó a la habitación. Gintsu se acercó a Yashio, que veía hacia el firmamento.

-La luna es hermosa, ¿no Yashio? Nos da su luz durante la noche, y brilla con intensidad, cuidando de nosotros.- Puso una mano sobre su hombro.- Vieja leyendas dicen que la luna nos ama tanto que abandonó su cuerpo espiritual para vivir entre nosotros.-

-Nos desviamos, monje Gintsu. Tendré que conocer a quien quería que conociese otro día.- Una sutil sonrisa se expresó en el rostro del monje.

-Pero, ya lo has conocido, Yashio.- Abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

-Pero, ¿por qué quería que conociera a Bak?- La expresión del monje se mantuvo igual.

-Pues, te dije que te presentaría alguien con quien pudieses llevarte bien, y creo que podrías ser una buena influencia para él. Es un buen chico, de corazón.- El monje se fue, dejándolo ahí en contemplación de la luna. Su padre estaba afuera, lejos en algún lugar, haciendo algo por él que él no comprendía. Sus problemas no eran algo que pudiese resolver ahora. Pero ayudar a resolver los problemas de otro niño si podía hacerlo, y le traería alegría, le haría sentirse importante, capaz. El monje, una vez más, sabía justo lo que necesitaba, y mientras Yashio se iba a dormir a su habitación, le agradeció a los espíritus que al menos alguien como Gintsu todavía permanecía en su vida. Además, la chispa de este muchacho era especial, y después de todo, necesitaba tener algún amigo en quien confiar.

Bak no volvió a robar, pues consiguió mucha más diversión en jugar con Yashio, hacerle bromas a la gente y memorizar la ciudad como un plano en su mente, con todas las rutas alternas que nadie más veía. Un día, jugaban nuevamente a tiro al blanco, usando pequeñas piedras como municiones, y vasos como objetivos, cuando Yashio se dio cuenta de algo: a pesar de que él siempre ganaba porque usaba su aire control para guiar las piedras, cada día Bak mejoraba un poco sin darse cuenta.

-Bak, eres muy bueno, ¿lo sabes?- Bak tenía la mirada un poco baja.

-Pero siempre ganas, eres mucho mejor que yo.- Yashio hizo un pequeño gesto de negación con la cabeza.

-Solo porque insistes que use mi aire control, estoy seguro que si no lo usara me ganarías siempre.-

-Pero, ¿por qué no habrías de usarlo? Es normal, eres un maestro aire, ¡y eres uno excelente! – Yashio alejó los vasos considerablemente más de los que los alejaban usualmente, y buscó piedras que fuesen lo más largas y estrechas posibles dentro de un cierto límite, para que volasen mejor. Fue a donde estaba Bak, y le entregó las piedras.

-Intenta darles, se que podrás.- Bak tomó las piedras y se concentró en su objetivo, tomando una sola de las piedras. La lanzó, y falló, pero había estado cerca. De nuevo, y esta vez la piedra rosó uno de los vasos. Al tercer intento dio con uno de los vasos, y no podía creerlo, estaba mirando sus manos como si fuesen algún objeto mágico.

-Viste… ¿viste eso Yashio? ¡Fue genial!- Intentó con otras piedras y falló varias, pero un grupo atinaron, y eso era mas que suficiente para levantar los ánimos de Bak. Al final de ese día antes de que Bak regresara a su casa, Yashio le dijo:

-Eres excepcionalmente bueno con eso… si yo soy bueno en el aire control, quizás eso sea tu talento, deberías seguir practicando, quizás buscar algo que vuele mejor que piedras del jardín.- Bak le miró, incapaz de contener su emoción. Fue así como descubrió las habilidades que luego lo llevarían a descubrir su amor por las espadas.

Bak siempre había mantenido a Yashio en un escalafón superior al de él, porque era un maestro elemental, y porque lo habían aceptado para entrenar su elemento antes que a cualquier otro, al menos en su conocimiento, así que el conseguir algo en lo que era tan bueno le ayudó, reafirmando su identidad y dándole más confianza en sí mismo. A partir de ese día desarrolló una resistencia y disciplina en su entrenamiento que lo transformaron de un niño común a un guerrero respetable.

Desde que había conocido a Yashio su vida había mejorado, pues había llenado de cierta manera un vacío que su familia le causaba, y también fue gracias a él y al monje Gintsu que su padre luego conseguiría un mejor trabajo que le permitiría a todos ser una familia de tiempo completo. Bak sentía una gran deuda hacia él, y trataba de pagársela siendo siempre un excelente amigo y ayudándolo con lo que podía. Fue por eso también que se preocupaba tanto por mantener su economía a flote él solo, a pesar de que sabía que Yashio conseguiría una manera de producir algo de dinero. Cuando ambos habían recogido sus pertenencias fueron al sitio más cercano que sirviera cena, y luego de eso a la salida del pueblo, pero llegaron antes del anochecer, así que Bak sacó un grupo de sus cuchillos, y empezó a jugar malabares con ellos.

-Bueno, ya sabemos que si nos empezamos a morir por falta de dinero, podemos abrir un circo.- Dijo entre risas Yashio, y el otro no le contestó, ya que estaba concentrado en sus cuchillos. La dedicación y creatividad con las que Bak podía transformar cualquier momento de ocio en entrenamiento útil era verdaderamente admirable, como si a pesar de que era originario de la nación del fuego había sido bendecido con la inventiva de un maestro aire. Yashio revisó una vez más que el pergamino estuviese a salvo, cosa que había empezado a hacer inconscientemente desde que estaba en el reino tierra, por miedo a que algún ladrón particularmente hábil lo robase por casualidad., pero el pergamino se encontraba a salvo, en el fondo de sus pertenencias. Bak, que había guardado sus cuchillos porque iba a empezar a practicar con sus espadas dobles, logró ver de nuevo a Yashio ojeando el pergamino, lo que le recordó al día que lo vió por primera vez.

El sol brillaba vivazmente en un caluroso día de verano en Gran Sur, y Bak empezaba su práctica diaria, con unos dardos que lanzaba a un blanco contra el muro de su casa que su hermano le había hecho, y cada vez que empezaba a atinar muy seguido, tomaba un par de pasos atrás. A causa de la temperatura, practicaba menos durante el verano, y luego iba a jugar, tratando de ver nuevas formas de moverse por la ciudad, inclusive por los tejados de los comercios. Al comenzar la tarde iba al templo, donde siempre se encontraba con Yashio, que hoy parecía estar un poco perdido en sus pensamientos, contemplando las montañas.

-Yashio, ¿en qué piensas?- Le preguntó, haciéndolo salir de su estado pensativo, un poco sorprendido.

-Ah, Bak, disculpa no te vi, estaba pensando en algo.- Bak lo miró con una expresión a medio caminar entre incrédulo e irritado.

-Lo sé, sobre eso te preguntaba.- Bak se acercó un poco más, mirando en la misma direccione que Yashio había estado mirando hasta hace unos segundos.- ¿Buscabas algo?- A veces las preguntas más inocentes son las que dan más en el blanco.

-Pequeño Yashio, debo presentarte a alguien hoy. Ella será tu guía personal en las artes espirituales de los monjes, es una de las que más joven ha logrado obtener el título de monje. Se respetuoso con ella.- Una linda muchacha que parecía ser tan solo un par de años mayor que Yashio llegó, portando sobre su piel los dibujos celestes en forma de flechas que revelaban su estatus.

-Buenas tardes, joven Yashio, es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Liam.- Hizo una reverencia, que Yashio le devolvió.

-El placer es mío, Liam. ¡Qué suerte tengo de tener una chica linda como guía!- La muchacha se sonrojó levemente, pero hizo caso omiso del comentario, y Gintsu se rió fuertemente antes de irse.

-Lamento decirte, pero tu entrenamiento personal debe comenzar hoy.- Dijo, mirando a Bak.

-Discúlpenme, vendré más tarde.- Bak se retiró, dejándolos solos. Fue a una de las plazas, donde vió a un hombre hacer un show con bolas de fuego, tornándola de distintos colores, y lo observó en asombro. Pasó el tiempo observando al hombre, que hacía distintos shows usando su fuego control, y se proyectaba a sí mismo en la situación, lanzando bolas de fuego de sus puños. Todavía sentía envidia especial hacia los maestros fuego, porque como era proveniente de la nación del fuego, sentía que el destino le había hecho una broma pesada al dejarlo sin la habilidad, a pesar de que ambos de sus padres la tuvieran.

Cuando las luces blancas del día empezaron a darle paso al azafranado del atardecer, y el hombre se retiró de la plaza, Bak volvió al templo, donde encontró a Yashio sentado, con los ojos cerrados, y parecía estar meditando como frecuentemente lo hacían los monjes. Acortó la distancia entre los dos con cautela, evitando las ramas de árbol que crujirían bajo sus pies, y se sentó al lado de él.

-Hm…. ¿meditas?- Yashio abrió un ojo.

-Bueno, eso intentaba hasta que llegaste aquí.- Le dio una mirada breve de irritación, pero luego sonrió entusiasmadamente.- Debes de conocerla, es una excelente persona, aunque un poco severa.- Bak lo miró con cara de confundido.

-Ehm… seguro. – Su mirada se tornó curiosa.- Me ibas a decir algo antes de que nos interrumpieran antes, ¿qué era?- Los ojos de Bak empezaron a brillar, de seguro con las múltiples fantasías que ya tenía en su cabeza, llenándola de mitos y relatos emocionantes para explicar lo desconocido, como siempre lo hacía.

-Bueno, déjame mostrarte algo.- Buscó entre sus cosas en el pequeño bolso que cargaba consigo, y sacó un pergamino que parecía ser antiguo. – Este pergamino contiene un secreto de mi familia, que se supone que debo guardar a toda costa. Pero creo que está incompleto, y algo en su texto me hace pensar que lo que falta se encuentra escondido en las montañas. Eso es lo que busco.-

-¿Alguien más sabe?- Preguntó Bak, mientras sus ojos observaban el pergamino con expectativas, como si de él fueran a salir miles de aventuras que vivir. - ¿El monje Gintsu?- Yashio sacudió su cabeza levemente, en negación.

-No, nadie más sabe. Hasta hoy yo era el único, y ahora sabes también. No te puedo mostrar el contenido del pergamino, pero si quieres ayudarme, sería genial puesto que nadie es mejor en ver los caminos ocultos que tú.- A pesar de que su curiosidad le gritaba que viese el pergamino a toda costa, Bak supo apreciar la confianza que Yashio le estaba brindando, y conseguir un lugar secreto en las montañas ya era toda una aventura en sí.

-¡Por supuesto que te ayudaré!- Dijo emocionado.- Si no, ¿Para qué son los amigos?- Le sonrió felizmente.

-Gracias, Bak, debe de ser difícil para ti no fastidiarme hasta el cansancio sobre el contenido del pergamino.- Bak levantó una ceja.

-¿De qué hablas? Conseguir una entrada secreta en las montañas, ¡esa es la verdadera aventura!- Ambos emprendieron hacía la montaña, a buscar cualquier tipo de evidencia de una entrada, y con la ayuda de Bak, Yashio lograría en meses lo que no había logrado hasta ahora.

Habían ciertas cosas que eran más fáciles en Gran Sur, y cada día las veían con más claridad, pero nada lo suficientemente importante como para que uno de ellos considerase regresar. Pasaron un par de horas antes de que una pequeña caravana, cubierta por telas negras, llegara hasta donde estaban. Los tres hombres venían conduciendo las carretas, algo apresurados.

-Bien, saldremos ahora muchachos.- Ambos asintieron, Yashio montándose en la primera carreta, y Bak en la última. Durante el viaje nocturno, el dueño parecía especialmente nervioso, chequeando ambos lados del camino constantemente.

-Señor, ¿Qué le pasa?-Le preguntó Yashio, porque a pesar de que hubiesen ciertos peligros en los caminos, el comportamiento del dueño parecía excesivo, sospechoso.

-Muchacho, no hagas mucho ruido, o te escucharán.-El hombre continuó, casi susurrando.- Los ladrones que habitan estos caminos se vuelven más y más peligrosos cada día, y la carga que llevamos es muy valiosa. Si es correcto lo que pienso, un noble de Ba Sing Se es el comprador, y se encontrará con nosotros en nuestra destinación final. Mantente alerta.- Yashio se mantuvo alerta, tratando de discernir cualquier movimiento en la baja visibilidad de la noche, pero nada sucedió, y llegaron al primer pueblo un poco antes del mediodía sin ningún percance.

Aparentemente, el dueño solo quería viajar de noche, ya que les dijo que los volvería a ver al anochecer en la salida del pueblo. Bak y Yashio pasaron el día preguntando en el pueblo por Ryumi, describiéndola, recordando lo que la señora Toshino les había pedido. No tuvieron suerte, hasta que hablaron con el dueño de una de las posadas del pueblo.

-¿Una muchacha de estatura media, con cabello azul celeste? ¿Por casualidad su amiga siente la necesidad de cargar consigo una bochornosa cantidad de cantimploras?- Ambos asintieron, y el dueño mostró desagrado.- Eh, la niña esa se metió en una discusión con uno de mis clientes, que solo quería ver sus cantimploras, es muy susceptible, y gracias a los espíritus que solo se quedó una noche aquí. Se fue anteayer, si eso es lo que querían saber.- Así que la muchacha parecía seguir el mismo camino que ellos, al menos hasta el momento. Era relativamente predecible, puesto que alguien que quisiese conocer el mundo y llegase al reino tierra de seguro iría a Ba Sing Se como primera parada del viaje.

Al desvanecerse el tornasol del atardecer en oscuridad, partieron nuevamente, y de nuevo no hubo incidentes. Quienes le causaban tanto temor al dueño parecían estar en otro lugar, o ocupados con alguna otra víctima. En ciertos momentos de la noche, a Yashio le pareció ver una silueta transitando los caminos a la lejanía, pero la mujer se deshacía como si estuviese hecha de humo cada vez que se le acercaban, y parecía ser el único capaz de verla, dado que más nadie la notaba. Tratando de entender lo que pasaba, meditó.

Una playa blanca, con un sol cálido y una brisa agradable se formaron, revelándole de nuevo su mundo interno, a donde se proyectaba al meditar. Todo parecía estar en orden, su mar de chi'i interno calmado como debía estarlo. Se sentó, tratando de sentir las olas, el sol y la brisa llenar su ser, para poder sentirse centrado de nuevo, pero un susurro ínfimo se lo impedía. Era tan tenue que era imposible de comprender, pero suficientemente audible como para escucharse, y le dificultaba conectarse completamente a su mundo interno. Haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible, trató de borrar todos los otros sonidos, dejando solo el susurro llegar hasta sus sentidos, pero aún así le fue imposible discernir palabras o significados, aunque sí pudo sentir una distintiva sensación de angustia, como si el mensaje contenido en el era desesperado.

Justo cuando le pareció que podría entender algo, el sonido estruendoso de metal chocando con metal le trajo de vuelta al mundo consciente, donde vió a Bak defenderse de dos sujetos vestidos de negro, haciendo casi invisibles en la noche. Reaccionando rápidamente, Yashio saltó impulsado por una brisa bajo suyo, y envió una fuerte ráfaga hacia uno de los sujetos, al mismo tiempo que Bak inutilizaba al otro. Por la manera como se movían no podían ser profesionales, y mucho menos el grupo al que tanto le temían los conductores la pequeña caravana. Bak noqueó a uno de los hombres, golpeándolo con la parte plana de la espada mientras Yashio ataba al otro. El sujeto no era muy valiente, puesto que al ver a los dos muchachos ya su cara denotaba temor.

-Bien, por cómo nos atacaron, no son muy inteligentes.- Dijo uno de los conductores, acercándose al hombre amarrado.

-Disculpe, pero la paga era buena señor.- Estaba temblando, mirando a ambos lados, como si estuviese esperando a que algo terrible le sucediera. ¿Qué podía causarle tanto miedo en medio de un camino donde no había más nadie?- Discúlpenos por favor, si quiere le damos lo que llevamos, pero déjenos ir, por favor.- Empezó a sudar profusamente, y su respiración se volvió acelerada.

-Tranquilo, nadie te va a matar.- Continuó el conductor.- Pero si vamos a necesitar saber quién te estaba pagando, espero que entiendas.- El sujeto parecía tan aterrado ahora, que Yashio y Bak se pusieron en posición de combate, esperando que algo o alguien los atacara.

-¡Ok, ok! Les diré todo- Su voz se empezó a quebrar, como la de un niño atemorizado.-, en realidad no teníamos que robarlos, la razón por la cual nos pagaron fue para- Ni Yashio ni Bak pudieron reaccionar a tiempo para evitar que la flecha atravesara la cabeza del captivo, terminando su vida, al mismo tiempo que otra atravesaba el corazón del que estaba inconsciente. Inmediatamente, Bak y Yashio corrieron en la dirección de proveniencia de las flechas, Yashio volando con su planeador, y Bak corriendo justo debajo de él, pero no pudieron ver nada, ni huellas ni rastro de ningún tipo. Tan rápido como habían atacado, los agresores se habían desvanecido. Frustrados, ambos regresaron a la caravana, y el dueño se movía nerviosamente de un lado a otro, obviamente preocupado.

-¿Los atraparon? ¿Los mataron? ¿Estamos a salvo?- El dueño no podía contener su miedo.

-Tranquilícese por favor, los que atacaron a estas pobres almas no querían atacarnos a nosotros, porque si lo hubiesen querido hacer ya lo hubieran hecho. Le aconsejo que retomemos nuestra ruta, señor.- Le dijo Yashio, tratando de calmarlo. Tomaron los cuerpos de ambas víctimas y las llevaron consigo, puesto que dejar un par de cuerpos en el camino hubiera sido deshonorable, aunque ellos habían intentado hacerles daño. Bak había tomado las flechas, y las estaba estudiando. Eran peculiares, dado que estaban hechas de un metal que aunque muy ligero, implicaba que el método de lanzamiento no podía haber sido un arco, y la velocidad a la que viajaron volvían la posibilidad de hubiesen sido disparadas por una ballesta improbable. Algún maestro elemental tuvo que haber estado involucrado para lograr esa precisión y velocidad, y uno de nivel de maestro para que ninguno de los dos reaccionase a tiempo.

Ambos se preguntaron repetidas veces sobre el verdadero objetivo de los agresores, pero no pudieron vislumbrar motivo ni meta alguna mientras mantenían vigía sobre las carretas. Llegaron al segundo pueblo antes del mediodía, y esta vez preguntaron por cualquier tipo de gente sospechosa, pero como era de esperarse, no consiguieron ninguna información de valor. Algo se sentía extraño de todo esto, porque si los asesinos eran tan hábiles, ¿por qué no los habían matado? De seguro sabían que ahora estarían mucho más alertas que antes, y que sería más difícil tomarlos por sorpresa como lo habían hecho. Ni Yashio ni Bak pudieron sacudirse la sensación de que había algo de importancia en lo que había pasado, más allá de la carga que llevaban las carretas. Tampoco vieron a Ryumi, aunque escucharon lo mismo que en el pueblo anterior, parecía no haberse casi detenido, y todavía estaba a un día de distancia.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te pidió la señora Toshino que hicieras, Bak?-

-Bueno, me dijo que le entregara esto si la encontrábamos.- Sacó una carta y una pulsera de sus bolsillos.- Aparentemente, esta pulsera es algo de importancia, y la carta es un mensaje de su madre. También me pidió que la ayudáramos, pero no sé como podamos hacer eso, no somos conocedores del mundo tampoco.- Yashio asintió entre mordiscos.- Pero bueno, la señora Toshino fue tan buena con nosotros que le debemos al menos intentar.- Hablar de Ryumi fue lo único que logró hacerles pensar en otra cosa, aunque con un éxito limitado. "El monje es sabio, puesto sabe que para conseguir las respuestas no debe permitir que los problemas entorpezcan su visión, porque solo así su mar interno fluirá, trayendo consigo las soluciones." Eso le diría Liam si estuviese con él, pensó Yashio. Era extraño saber que ella no estaba cerca, que no sabía nada de lo que estaba haciendo, y que si estaba confundido no podía recurrir a su ayuda. Recordándola, se preguntó si ya se había decidido.

Otro día más en que el sol brillaba sobre la extensión de Gran Sur, y Liam se encontraba en el templo, meditando. Desde la reciente partida de Yashio y Bak había inquietud en la ciudad, y la seguridad había sido redoblada. El monje Gintsu había logrado calmar la ola de preocupación inicial que había amenazado con ahogar a la ciudad en paranoia, puesto que sentían que si dos muchachos podían huir de la ciudad, entonces no se encontraban tan seguros como pensaban. Luego de hablar con la ciudad, el monje Gintsu se tuvo que retirar a meditar durante dos días seguidos, algo que nadie jamás había hecho antes.

Al salir de su estado meditativo había regresado con la calmada sonrisa que siempre portaba, y los monjes se permitieron sentirse mejor. Liam pasaba largas horas en meditación también, mucho más que antes, pero por una razón totalmente distinta. Estaba tratando de decidir algo que podría cambiar su vida, y toda su encrucijada se originaba en el mensaje que Yashio le había dado antes de irse. Si decidía uno de los caminos, estaría expuesta a un sinfín de cosas desconocidas y que podían ser peligrosas, pero al mismo tiempo podría aprovechar de extender su conocimiento y comprensión del mundo, sin contar la otra razón de peso, y la otra opción le permitía mantenerse a salvo, en un lugar donde era necesitada y donde su ayuda era apreciada.

Era como una batalla interna de dos promesas distintas dentro de sí, y todavía no lograba conseguir su respuesta, siempre quedando indecisa. Regresando al estado de consciencia alerta, retomó sus tareas, que desde hace días eran muchas más que antes. Liam sospechaba que los monjes, o el mismo Gintsu, la querían mantener ocupada, puesto que había perdido su trabajo más importante. Era cierto que después de la gran tarea de cuidar, observar y guiar a Yashio, que le tomaba una buena parte de su tiempo, todas las otras tareas parecían demasiado simples, y aunque no las repudiaba, no era lo mismo. Al regresar de su trabajo en la ciudad, consiguió al monje Gintsu sentado en uno de los jardines.

-Joven Liam, puedo sentir tu espíritu indeciso, ¿Qué te sucede?- Liam se sentó frente al monje, haciendo una pequeña reverencia de respeto antes de hacerlo.

-Me encuentro indecisa, monje, y a pesar de meditar sobre ello varias veces, no logro conseguir balance en mi mundo interno.- Gintsu la miró calmadamente.

-Ah, así que un nuevo camino se ha presentado ante ti. A veces, vivimos nuestras vidas por tanto tiempo por un solo camino que olvidamos que existen infinitas maneras de vivir, y esto nos puede dificultar tomar decisiones que cambien nuestras vidas.

-¿Pero monje, como he de saber que mi decisión será la correcta?- Gintsu sonrió levemente.

-Ah, joven Liam, si supiéramos siempre que lo que hacemos es lo correcto entonces no sería una vida humana. Somos humanos, así que nos equivocamos. Lo importante es que las decisiones que tomemos nos permitan ser nosotros mismo y crecer.-

-Desde pequeña me han dicho que soy muy buena en los asuntos del espíritu y del alma, y he aceptado y he vivido felizmente todos estos años. Jamás me he sentido como ahora antes. Mucha gente dicen que ven en mi un apoyo o un guía, pero soy tan joven y me falta tanto por aprender. Si no puedo ni siquiera conciliar mi propio espíritu sobre una decisión, ¿Cómo podré ayudar o guiar a alguien más?- Gintsu dio un pequeño suspiro, levantando su mirada hacia los cielos.

-Creo que entiendo tu problema, joven Liam. Y también sé que ya sabes la respuesta a tu dilema, solo que no la puedes ver. Has estado tan concentrada en ver cada detalle de los caminos que yacen frente a ti, y cada intrica emoción, que has olvidado verte a ti misma. La introspección nos da balance y nos permite descubrirnos, pero no siempre nos puede dar las respuestas. No debemos olvidar que a veces un detalle insignificante en apariencia, un suspiro o una sonrisa pueden ser lo que nos guie hacia el camino que debemos tomar.- Liam se paró y le hizo la reverencia de respeto nuevamente.

-Muchas gracias por sus enseñanzas, monje Gintsu. Espero llegar a su estado de iluminación algún día, y devolverle al mundo las ayudas que me ha dado.- Al irse le pareció escuchar al monje susurrar algo, pero no pudo escucharlo y siguió hacia su habitación.

Sentada sobre su cama, volvió a leer el mensaje de Yashio. Tendría que decidirse, y rápido. Esa noche soñó con un sendero que la llevaba con miles de caras desconocidas, pero era un camino que la hacía sonreír.

Mientras que ella conciliaba el sueño, Bak y Yashio continuaban su travesía con las carretas, especialmente alertas por cualquier tipo de agresor, dada la experiencia previa. Vieron a un par de carretas en sentido contrario, pero nada sospechoso. La brisa nocturna les mantenía despiertos, un frió leve que mantenía los sentidos alertas. De pronto, el aire pareció enfriarse un poco, y ambos trataron de conseguir algo o alguien que lo pudiera estar causando, pero no vieron nada. Para Yashio, el aire no solo estaba más frio, sino más pesado, algo que lo inquietaba todavía más. Empezó a sentir una presencia que parecía querer aplastarlo, volviendo el aire continuamente más pesado.

-¿Estás bien, chico?- Le preguntó el dueño de la tienda al verlo.

-Sí, no es nada, estoy bien.- Empezó a sudar frio, y sentía como si la presencia se le acercara. Lo que sea que fuera, Yashio podía sentir que sabía que él estaba ahí, y como tenía ansias por algo. Le pareció ver nuevamente una silueta borrosa a la lejanía, y la silueta pareció desplomarse y luego desvanecerse. El aire retornó a su estado original, y no volvió a suceder nada extraño durante el camino. Llegaron al tercer y último pueblo de la ruta comercial en la tarde, cuando el sol todavía brillaba intensamente. Ahí se encontraron con un señor que caminaba como si fuese el dueño del pueblo, en ropas que claramente revelaban que era el comprador, el hombre de opulencia de Ba Sing Se.

-¿Espero que hayan traído todo lo que ofrecieron, y que esté en perfectas condiciones?- Su tono era arrogante, como si esperaba que por ser pueblerinos habrían dañado la mercancía por ignorancia. –Si han dañado la mercancía perdieron su viaje.- El dueño de las carretas se le acercó con una expresión aduladora.

-Por supuesto señor, hemos mantenido toda la carga intacta, no pretendemos sino complacer sus deseos.- A Bak le desagradaba mucho la forma en la que se estaba rebajando el dueño ante el otro hombre, así que fue a develar la carga para no escuchar el resto de la conversación, y Yashio le acompaño. Fueron a donde estaban los otros dos conductores y empezaron a quitar las mantas que recubrían las carretas, revelando lo que estaba debajo: unas estatuas que parecían ser hechas de algún tipo de piedra preciosa, y muy antiguas. Los conductores empezaron a descargar las carretas sin inmutarse, en tanto que Bak y Yashio se quedaron atónitos e inmediatamente se preocuparon. Por más suerte que había tenido el dueño, algo de tanto valor no estaría al alcance de pueblerinos. Empezaron a ayudar, tratando de vislumbrar alguna razón lógica para que la carga fuera lo que era.

Mientras descargaban, unas carretas vacías con un símbolo dorado sobre ellas llegaron, y el noble les indicó que pusieran la carga sobre ellas. Luego de haber terminado el trabajo, el dueño se les acercó, y les entregó el resto de la paga, y luego de una rápida despedida, emprendió el camino de vuelta, indudablemente nervioso por lo sucedido todavía. El noble examinó las estatuillas de cerca por un largo tiempo, como si estuviese buscando algo en específico. Bak y Yashio comenzaron a marcharse, para buscar indicaciones de cómo seguir su viaje.

-¡Esperen! ¡Muchachos!- Dijo en voz alta el noble, haciendo que ambos se detuvieran.

-¿Si, desea algo? Ya nuestro trabajo ha terminado.- Dijo Bak, un poco irritado.

-Me llamo Shyan Fhong. Me dijo el vendedor que ustedes buscan como llegar a Ba Sing Se, ¿es cierto?- Ambos mostraron interés. – Si lo es, les tengo una proposición: ya que el pueblerino me aseguró que ustedes eran fuertes guerreros a pesar de su edad, podrían venir conmigo, y así llegarán hasta Ba Sing Se. ¿Qué piensan?- Por más que no querían lidiar con ese tipo de persona, la oportunidad era demasiado perfecta, así que accedieron al trato, con comida cubierta por la duración del viaje. Las carretas del noble mostraban con orgullo su proveniencia, así que era de esperarse que fueran un objetivo llamativo para ladrones en las carreteras, y con la carga que llevaban ahora, lo serían aun más. Departieron justo al comenzar el atardecer, en dirección de la bahía Camaleón, donde tomarían un barco que los llevaría hasta un área cercana a las afueras de Ba Sing Se. La alternativa era cruzar el desierto de Si Wong, pero un hombre de tan poca resistencia como lo era el noble Shyan Fhong no resistiría el calor y la aridez del desierto.

El noble pasaba la mayoría del tiempo durmiendo dentro de una de las carretas, así que no fue mucha molestia en el camino a la capital. Pasaron varios días, y en el camino un par de veces fueron atacados por ladrones, pero estos fueron repelidos por Yashio y Bak con facilidad, puesto no eran profesionales. A Yashio le pareció ver la silueta borrosa en la lejanía de nuevo, pero el susurro en su mundo interno se había desvanecido. Con cada día que pasaba, las ansias de ambos por llegar y por descubrir algo sobre el paradero de Zakkio crecía. La noche anterior a que llegaran a la bahía Camaleón, la carreta se encontraba en marcha regular, cuando de pronto un grito de dolor atravesó el silenció de la noche, como una lanza atravesaría un papel de seda, agresivamente.

Reaccionando velozmente, Bak y Yashio fueron corriendo hacia la fuente, preocupados por quien había gritado. Yashio sentía algo extraño, pero no sabía qué. Bak pudo a penas brincar cuando escuchó un estruendoso sonido, y esquivó por centímetros el proyectil de tierra que volaba en su dirección, al mismo tiempo que un segundo maestro tierra le disparó otro proyectil, que Bak pudo cortar, desenfundando rápidamente una de sus espadas. Yashio logró ver a los agresores, y descendió sobre uno de ellos, cerrando el planeador en un giro, y usándolo para crear una ráfaga que aumentó manipulando el aire alrededor de él, llevando a su contrincante contra el suelo. Al ver esto, el otro sujeto le dio una patada a la tierra, y en instantes había desaparecido, como si la tierra lo hubiese ingerido, y momentos después el que estaba en el suelo despareció de manera similar.

-¡Yashio, adelántate! Yo me quedare aquí por si los cobardes tierra deciden salir de nuevo- Dijo, enfundando las espadas dobles y poniendo sus manos sobre su katana. Bak se quedó en el área, tratando de escuchar movimientos subterráneos, mientras Yashio siguió en dirección del grito. En el camino habían varios objetos en el suelo, como si hubiese sucedido una persecución, pero estaba más preocupado por llegar a la fuente, así que no se detuvo a examinar lo que eran, sino corrió a todo dar, eliminando el aire frente a él, y creando un vacio que lo hacía moverse más rápido de lo que cualquier humano común podría hacerlo. La vió entonces, su cabello azul brillando intensamente bajo la luz de la luna, sosteniendo una de sus cantimploras contra sí misma nerviosamente, mirando hacia todos lados, y con varias heridas menores, jadeando. Cuando llegó a su lado, ella le lanzo un débil látigo de agua que pudo esquivar con facilidad.

-Tranquila Ryumi, soy yo, Yashio. Venimos a ayudarte.- Lo miró por un momento, todavía corta de aliento, temerosa, y luego se desplomó sobre el suelo antes de decir algo, inconsciente. Bak ya estaba llegando al lugar, trayendo consigo las distintas cantimploras que se encontraban en el camino entre ellos.

-¿Está bien?- Le preguntó a Yashio, preocupado.

-Sí, las heridas son superficiales, pero necesita descansar. La tendremos que llevar con nosotros.- Bak asintió seriamente, y luego ambos regresaron a la caravana, donde el noble los esperaba, temeroso, en ropa de noche.

-¿Quién es esa niña? ¿Fue la que gritó?- Inquirió, su voz temblando un poco de nervios.

-Sí, y es una amiga de nosotros. Le pido por favor que la lleve con nosotros, o si no nosotros tendremos que ir sin usted, no la podemos dejar sola.- A Shyan Fhong no le agradaba la idea de darle nada gratis nadie, pero bajo la cubierta de la noche, y el miedo que tenía a seguir el camino sin su protección, se vió forzado a aceptar. La pusieron dentro de una de las carretas, junto con sus cantimploras y le aplicaron los primeros auxilios que pudieron, aplicándole alcohol donde las heridas habían sangrado, aunque hubiese sido levemente.

Partieron de nuevo, apresuradamente, queriendo evitar cualquier otro suceso. Cuando fue el turno de Yashio mantener guardia mientras Bak dormía, se puso a pensar en la sensación que le había dado mientras buscaban a Ryumi, como si todo esto fuera familiar, como si hubiese sentido eso antes, y al mismo tiempo como si no pudiese localizar la razón de la familiaridad, que se escapaba de su consciencia. Fuese lo que fuese, lo entendería a como dé lugar. Esa noche soñó con una brisa abrumadora y cálida al mismo tiempo, como un huracán al cual no debía temer.

Bak estaba de guardia en la madrugada, justo antes del amanecer, cuando se empezó a ver el puerto de la bahía camaleón sobre el horizonte. La bahía camaleón era una formación semicircular de ambos lados, con una boca que daba hacia el mar. Antiguamente era una formación montañosa nada más, pero ahora había un puerto de propósitos turísticos y comerciales, y era un sitio lleno de vida, con numerosos turistas esperando un barco que los llevase a la capital, y comerciantes de paso.

En tanto Bak se emocionaba por estar al fin tan cerca de Ba Sing Se, Ryumi se despertaba, adolorida. Las heridas de su cuerpo parecían haber sido cuidadas un mínimo, y se sentía descansada. El interior era de una madera fina, y al abrir un poco más los ojos vió que estaba rodeada de pequeñas estatuillas, y extendió sus brazos, buscando sus cantimploras. Estaban todas detrás de ella, intactas. Procedió a ponérselas y a abrir la puerta más cercana, cuidadosamente, puesto que no recordaba sino escuchar una voz familiar antes de perder la consciencia. Cuando abrió la puerta notó que estaban en movimiento, dado que sus sentidos empezaban a despertarse, y al voltear su mirada, con una mano sobre una de sus cantimploras, y lanzó un pequeño proyectil de agua a la primera silueta que pudo ver.

-¡AAAH!- La voz sonaba familiar, y escuchó como la silueta caía del techo de la carreta, seguido de un fuerte viento. Yashio bajó a la puerta donde se encontraba Ryumi, con una de sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-Tienes una extraña manera de decir gracias, Ryumi.- Inmediatamente, ella se sonrojó, apenada, y se sintió muy aliviada al ver que Yashio estaba allí.

-Di-disculpa, pero no sabía si era captiva o que sucedía…- Yashio se rió, mientras bostezaba.

-¿Y tu primera idea fue atacar sin pensar? Tendré que enseñarte a escapar luego, Ryumi. Por el momento me alegra que hayas despertado y que estés bien. Solo no me despiertes así de nuevo.- Ryumi le sonrió débilmente, y volteó la mirada nuevamente hacia afuera. Se estaban acercando a un puerto con varios barcos que se veía en la distancia.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Yashio estiró sus brazos, sacudiendo los restos de somnolencia que le quedaban.

-Vamos a la bahía Camaleón, y de ahí vamos a Ba Sing Se. ¿Tú también ibas en esa dirección, no?-

-Si… gracias por ayudarme, de nuevo.- Ryumi sonaba frustrada.- Eh…en fin, puedo quedarme con ustedes hasta Ba Sing Se, luego me iré por mi cuenta, ¿ok?- Yashio le ofreció una fruta.

-Sí, está bien.- Yashio volvió a salir, dejándola sola nuevamente, y ella trató en vano de descansar un poco, los sucesos de la noche anterior estaban grabados en sus sentidos, pero no se sentía lista para hablar de ellos con nadie, a pesar de saber que se sentiría mejor si lo hacía. El mundo fuera de casa era definitivamente peligroso, y aunque sus primeros pasos sobre él no habían sido perfectos, seguiría caminando hasta sentir que se había conseguido, que era tan fuerte y estable que otros podrían depender de ella.

Al cabo de un par de horas más llegaron al puerto, y Shyan Fhong inmediatamente pidió que cargaran sus carretas en el barco más grande, luego de lo cual esperaron a que partiera. Bak, Yashio y Ryumi estaban comiendo juntos cuando los dos chicos empezaron a hacer planes.

-Al llegar debemos ir a todos los sitios donde manejen información, tabernas de mercenarios, exploradores, aventureros. De pronto alguno se habrá topado con mi padre en algún momento.- Bak asintió entre bocados, y Ryumi mantenía un silencio distante, como si estuviese perdida en su propio mundo.- Y preguntarle a cuanta gente podamos.-

-Quizás debamos revisar los registros de viajeros, después de todo según entendí de lo que te dijo la señora Kaari, Ba Sing Se mantiene registros de todos los visitantes desde hace siglos.- Dijo Bak, recordándole a Yashio.- Y bueno quizás tengamos algo de suerte y haya estado recientemente allí.-

-Ojalá tengamos tanta suerte, Bak.-Volteó a mirar a Ryumi. – Dinos, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿No te duele nada?- Ryumi parecía no escucharlo.- ¿Ryumi?- Alzó la voz un poco-¡¿Ryumi?- Ella dio un pequeño brinco al escucharlo, y se volteó a verlo.

-Disculpa, pensaba en algo. ¿Qué querían?- Su tono no parecía muy interesado en conversar.

-Bak y yo nos preguntábamos si estabas bien, y queríamos saber que te pasó ayer.- Ryumi suspiró levemente.

-No quiero hablar de eso.- Tan solo pensar en discutir la noche anterior le hacía temblar. Al parecer era visible, puesto que Bak se acercó un poco más a ella.

-¿Estás bien?- Ryumi sacudió su mano y volteó el rostro para que no la pudiesen ver.

-Estoy bien, solo no puedo hablar de eso ahora. ¿A qué hora nos vamos?- Ambos decidieron no insistir en el tema.

-Creo que en un par de horas. Ya todas las cosas del señor Fhong fueron cargadas al barco.- Le respondió Bak.

-Gracias, nos vemos en un rato, tengo que hacer algo.- Se fue casi corriendo en dirección del muelle, y aunque estaban preocupados, no podían hacer nada al respecto. Yashio deseó que Liam estuviese allí para ayudarlo, puesto que ella le hubiese dicho algo similar a lo siguiente. "A veces debemos pedir ayuda, porque el salto es muy largo, o la montaña es muy alta para nosotros. El monje es sabio, dado que él puede aceptar la ayuda de otros, sabiendo que eso no lo hace más débil, sino más fuerte." Y quizás le hubiese sido más fácil aceptar la ayuda de alguien que no la había visto en condiciones tan precarias.

Continuaron hablando sobre diversos planes de acción para cuando por fin llegasen a la capital, tratando de exprimir cualquier posibilidad y método que estuviese a su alcance. Yashio pensó en su padre, en cómo estaba un paso más cerca y como sería el momento cuando lo encontrase. Habían pasado ya muchos años, y quería mostrarle a su padre que ya no era un niño indefenso al que había que proteger, sino alguien capaz de protegerse y de proteger a otros, capaz de ayudarlo en su misión, fuese la que fuese. Las otras cosas que habían sucedido en el camino que eran sospechosas tendrían que esperar, pues esto le era de urgencia mucho mayor.

Bak habló con varias personas que también viajaban al mismo destino que él por razones diversas, desde un grupo de turistas que quería conocer la ciudad más grande del mundo hasta unos estudiantes que habían sido admitidos en la universidad de Ba Sing Se, todos emocionados por ver lo que la ciudad tenía que ofrecer. Eventualmente el señor Fhong los encontró a ambos y los hizo pasar a bordo junto con Ryumi que ya había regresado y que parecía mucho más calmada que antes. Los tres fueron a cubierta luego de dejar sus pertenencias en los camarotes, y hablaron de nuevo, compartiendo lo que cada uno de ellos esperaba encontrar en la ciudad más extensa del mundo.

Ryumi continuó evadiendo el tema de la noche anterior, pero al menos les habló libremente de otras cosas, y agregar un punto de vista femenino a sus conversaciones habituales les resultó muy agradable, aunque Ryumi difícilmente pensaba que podía equivocarse. Estaban en plena conversación cuando el barco departió, justo antes del atardecer, adentrándose hacía el gran río que los llevaría a las afueras de Ba Sing Se. El hecho los hizo hacer silencio y contemplar el paisaje, en tanto que pensaban en sus motivaciones, ansiosos por lo que les traería la destinación. Aunque el camino sería largo, Bak, Yashio y Ryumi se sentían bien, puesto este sería el verdadero primer paso de todas sus búsquedas.


End file.
